


Why Hello Gorgeous

by omiohmy



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!, haikyu!, haikyuu
Genre: ADHD author brian go brrrr, Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, AtsuSaku - Freeform, Atsumu has THICC thighs, Atsumu in lingerie, Atsumu is a virgin, BDSM, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Chapters maybe?, Dirty Dancing, Excessive use of the word pout, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends (kinda) to lovers to boyfriends, Gay Bar, Gayness, Haikyyu - Freeform, Happy tho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn’t mean to make this so sad, I don’t have my eggs in a basket, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nagisa is legit my mom, ONE LONG FIC NOT ONESHOTS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, SORRY ITS SO LONG AHHH, SakuAtsu, Sakusa cries and its beautiful, Series??, Simp, Skype Sex, Smut, Some sadness maybe, Submissive, Sunas thirsty, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Twin angst apparently, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Ya get some bottom omi, amazing dick sucking skills, angery sakusa go brrrrr, angst apparently, ass eating sorry i didn’t expect i would include that, atsumu can do the splits, atsumu likes to be choked and spanked, but if ur underage why ya readin my smut??, cool mom vibes, crybaby, dont drink if ur underage tho kiddies, drunk vibes, haikyuu! - Freeform, i can’t decide who the bottom is i love them both, i love this ship i will sink on it, i think...., i’m like 20 now, i’m obsessed with sakuatsu, just a little i cant resist, just one sad chapter, long ass story why have I done this, mentioned sakusa x ushijima, not for long tho ;) - Freeform, ojiro is straight sorry, omi has nice muscles, osamu is just vibing with suna, sakusa can grind like magic mike, sakusa in suits, send help, sex tho, slight homophobia, they also very gay, they can also all legally drink at age 17 idk thats how it works in my brain, they gay, they like 18-19 in this ok? Ok, they sob like don’t read unless u want FEELINGS, they will prob switch tho, this is my first fanfic since i was like 14-, trying new things, yes dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiohmy/pseuds/omiohmy
Summary: Fic Takes place at the training camp where Atsumu has not yet met Sakusa, only heard of him and had been following him through social media.Atsumu has always admired Sakusa Kiyoomi. Ever since he had first heard the name he was intrigued. He did multiple google searches, stalking his online profiles. He admired the way his curls bounced when he spiked, how once in a blue moon his eyes would crinkle at the corners when he’d share a small smile, how Sakusa was a lightweight and loved to dance, how the moles above his right eyebrow would twitch in annoyance. Then there were those eyes, darker than black, they were piercing in their own way, and by god those hands, Atsumu never wanted someone more, little does he know that Sakusa had a crush on Atsumu from the minute they meet.TLDR: They both simps for each other
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 148





	1. First Glances

Miya Atsumu was always a needy person. He needed people to tell him what to do or what is to be expected of him, and he also got attached to things and people, very easily. Even when him and Osamu fight they never got far apart, Atsumu could never go to bed angry at anyone. So it was to be mildly expected when he met a top 3 ace by the name of Sakusa Kiyoomi, he was immediately entranced. Dark inky curls, the darkest eyes he’d ever seen, huge hands and an indifferent expression. Atsumu was hooked.   
  


“Hi there! What’s your name?” Atsumu jogged over to the gym doors were Kiyoomi had walked in from. Atsumu had only been at the gym for a few minutes, he was just checking the nets, and speaking with the coaches. He hadn’t even gotten changed into his activewear yet. He didn’t realize over half of the camps members were already getting warmed up.

Kiyoomi was clad in an all black tracksuit, and a black mask to match, as soon as he heard someone say ‘Hi’ he already scowled from behind his mask.   
  


A small glance at Atsumu was all Kiyoomi could muster as he slipped off his shoes and waked away without a second look. Atsumu stood there as he watched the man stalk away, taking off his mask and sanitizing his hands before pushing open the doors to the locker rooms. _Holy man his shoulders are massive._ Atsumu thought as he stared at his back. Atsumu stood still for a moment and blinked twice before annoyance surged within him.   
  


“Hey! That’s rude! Git back ‘ere!” He screeched as he speedwalked after Sakusa, because goddamn it he really wanted to get off on a good note so he send him a few tosses, it’s not everyday you get to set for a top 3 Ace.   
  
  


“Hey! I’m tryna be friendly and introduce myself! Whats the big idea?” Atsumu said as he flung the door open. To his surprise many more training camp players were also in the locker room. At Astumu’s outburst many pairs of eyes turned to him. As he stood there holding the door open with his shoulder he quickly changed into a dazzling smile  
  


“Sorry just wanted to say Hi to everyone!” He said with a laugh. Everyone was silent, most of the men were half naked and confused at the sudden loud outburst.   
  


“Nice to meet you, I’m Kageyama Tobio, I’m also a setter! Pleased to be working with you!” Tobio bowed as Atsumu giggled. Tobio looked like he was in the middle of changing, his shirt was on backwards and his hair was standing up awkwardly.   
  


“Haha calm down Kaygeyama, I’m glad to be working with you too.” Atsumu wasn’t interested in Kageyama, he just wanted to know where that tall dark man was. He nodded polite greetings as he walked his way through the locker room before finding his bag he set down earlier and begun getting changed. As he pulled his shirt over his head a familiar dark head appeared from behind a locker about 4 spaces down.   
  


“Hey!” Atsumu said he folded up his shirt and shoved it into his bag. “It’s the guy who didn’t acknowledge me.” Sakusa peered over the locker at hearing that voice once again.   
  


“Hi.” Sakusa said as he closed the locker and took off his jacket.   
  


“What’s your name? I’m Miya Atsumu.” Atsumu said as eyed Sakusa’s body from the side, undoing the string on his joggers so he wouldn’t be caught full on oogling. Of course Atsumu already knew of the infamous Sakusa Kiyoomi, but he wanted to be properly introduced. Kiyoomi sighed and began to raise his arms to remove his t-shirt. _Jesus_ Astsumu’s voice echoed in his brain as he saw the smooth pale lines of muscle that was hiding beneath the tracksuit.   
  


“I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Sakusa said as he threw a quick glance to Astsumu, quickly darting his eyes back once he saw Atsumu’s boxer clad ass peeking out from where he was removing his joggers.   
  


“Oh! You’re the famous ace!” Atsumu said brightly as he turned to face Sakusa.   
  


“Yeah I guess.” Mumbled Sakusa. _Hmm not much of a talker._ Atsumu’s voice rang.   
  


“How old are you?” Atsumu asked, again he already knew the answer but he was struggling for material and Sakusa was giving him nothing other than defined muscles and a beautiful side profile, leaving his mind blank for small talk.

”I’m 18.” Sakusa said as he pulled his head through a green t-shirt, slipping on his black shorts.   
  


“Ah nice," Atsumu smirked as he knew he was older than Sakusa by five months. "I’m turning 19 in a few weeks you should come to my party!” Atsumu babbled. Sakusa opened back up his locker, shielding his face for a moment before putting the bag back into it.   
  


“Not a big fan of parties. Thank’s though.” Sakusa mumbled as he walked behind Astumu, pushing open the door and disappearing from Atsumu’s sight. Sakusa’s scent wafted over Atsumu briefly, he smelled like hand sanitizer and mint. Atsumu inhaled after the door swung closed.   
  


“Fuck what are you doin’ Atsumu?” He scolded himself quietly. “You just met the man and already you’re inviting him to your birthday party? God what am I? Five?” He glanced around to make sure no one heard his outburst before he shoved his bag into the locker and walked to the door with a pout. He took a deep breath, ensuring himself he would get to talk to the mysterious ace soon enough, and left the locker room with a smile on his face.   
  



	2. Stolen looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu just wants to talk and maybe use some cheesy pick up lines on Sakusa, but he turns into a puddle of goo whenever Sakusa’s eyes land on him. 
> 
> Still at the camp, but Birthday party chapter is coming up soon *wink wink*

“That toss was a little low.” Sakusa said as he landed from a spike, turned away from Atsumu. Atsumu felt hot just by having words from Sakusa directed at him. He nodded curtly, shaking off his warm feeling.

“I’ll fix it, I want to see you spike at full power!” Atsumu said with a thumbs up at Sakusa, who still had his back turned.

“If you want to see me at full power I’ll have to practice with you a lot, even if the set is off by 1mm the ball would be easy to receive.” Sakusa deadpanned, turning his head around to stare at Atsumu. Atsumu gulped and nodded, an awkward silence crept it’s way into their conversation, Sakusa continued to make eye contact, Atsumu scanned the floor like it was a french tapestry, then he glanced up;

“Hey canya’ do anything cool with your hyper-mobile joints that regular people can’t?” Atsumu wanted to keep the conversation going, he wanted to know more about the man he’d been stalking on Social Media for the better part of 2 years.

“Other than put a spin on the ball?” Sakusa turned fully and pulled the hem of his shirt up, wiping sweat from his brow. Atsumu gulped when he saw the sharp ridges of his abdominals. “Not really.” He shrugged.

“Ah okay.” Was all Atsumu could think to reply, he wanted to see those freaky wrists more in action. Sakusa stared at Atsumu, it was a quarter past 4pm and camp would be over in fifteen minutes.

  
“Send me up another?” Sakusa asked as he turned to walk back to reset his approach for the spike. “Yeah for sure.” Atsumu replied as he rubbed his thumbs against the ball, eyeing Sakusa’s long pale legs peeking out of his shorts. He tossed the ball to Sakusa who received with a bump and sent it towards Atsumu, _not too low not too low_ his brain chanted as he flicked his fingers from the ball to an ideal position for Sakusa, who was already in the air. Atsumu felt the wind leave his lungs as the evening sun seeped through the windows lining the walls of the gym, illuminating Sakusa and giving him a dream-like glow. Sakusa’s face was concentrated, he eyed the ball and then dropped his dark eyes to the other side of the net, aiming where the ball should land and spin. Atsumu saw this in slow motion, the way his curls bounced, how he narrowed his eyes and swung his arm back, as soon as Sakusa found a suitable spot, the ball met his palm and he snapped his shoulder forward, his ridiculously huge hands and freaky wrist snapping the ball down at an amazing speed. It was a miracle it didn’t pop as soon as it hit the ground. Atsumu stood there as Sakusa landed flexing his wrist and then eyeing Atsumu.   
  


“That was a lot better, thanks.” Sakusa said as he bent his wrist forward, touching his wrist with his folded in half hand.   
  


“N-no problem.” Atsumu shivered at the unnatural sight. “Hey s’almost 4:30, want to do our stretches then head out?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow at this, was Atsumu offering him a ride home or something? Since they were all staying at nearby hotels, Atsumu begged the gods that Sakusa was staying in the same hotel, or at close by, he really wanted to get to know Sakusa.  
  


“Sure. I’m at the Nariyoshi Hotel.” said Sakusa. _Yes! He’s at my hotel, thank you god._ Atsumu smiled, Sakusa then turned and made his way back to where everyone was beginning their ending warmups.   
  


“Gather around!” The couch yelled as the members began sitting down around him. Atsumu jogged over and sat a row in front of Sakusa. “Good work today,” the coach spoke “I can see you’re all working well together and I can already see new improvement-“ Atsumu wasn’t listening, he could feel a pair on eyes on his back, he shifted slightly to glance back at Sakusa, who sat with his legs open, staring at Atsumu with no expression on his face. Atsumu whipped his head back around, already feeling a blush creep it’s way into his cheeks. The coach then clapped his hands and said “Partner up! Finish your stretches and go sleep!” Atsumu felt a tiny poke against the back of his shirt. 

“Want to help me stretch?” Sakusa said as he leaned back onto his palms. Atsumu blinked and opened his mouth: 

“Yea-yes.” He shuffled around and Sakusa turned so that Atsumu could push on his shoulders as Sakusa bent at his hips, sitting on the floor with his legs spread. Atsumu felt an eerie silence so he thought he’d try for some light conversation.   
  


“Thought ya didn’t like people touchin’ ya?” Atsumu mused as his bare hands were against Sakusa’s thick shoulders, the only barrier was a thin green shirt. Sakusa hummed and let out a big exhale, forcing himself down further before pulling his back up slowly.   
  


“I don’t. But all you’ve touched is a volleyball played by us and two others, and it’s over my shirt, and my therapist says I should try and experiment with light touches.” Wow, Atsumu was not expecting a response, let alone that long of a response.   
  


“Oh.” Atsumu breathed as they switched positions so Sakusa was kneeling behind him while he spread his legs and began dipping his back down to the floor. He felt two hands take hold of his shoulders, they felt huge, hot and just an innocent touch made Atsumu’s skin warm and his cock stir from within his breezy shorts. _Calm yerself. You just haven’t been touched in a few months._ He scolded himself before he groaned as Sakusa applied significant force, bending his back as low as he could go. With a hiss he pulled upward, the hands left his shoulders and Sakusa turned around, seated with his legs folded and he pulled his arm above his head using his other arm he pushed down on the hand, forcing a stretch. Atsumu didn’t know if he should be helping until Sakusa turned his head and said 

“You gonna help or just stare at me all day?” Atsumu was snapped out of his trance, blushing, avoiding eye contact, he softly touched Sakusa’s bicep, then put his other hand on a shoulder, applying force. A small pop was heard and Sakusa withdrew his arms, giving them a small roll. 

“Thanks, it’s better if someone else helps.” Sakusa breathed and Atsumu nodded his head slowly. They were finishing up their stretches, Atsumu on the edge of hyperventilating whenever Sakusa got close, how could he not? Sakusa looked like he was sculpted from creme marble. Ever touch sparking fried out nerves, and Atsumu knew he liked men, but he’d never actually dated one or gone any further than blowing them or making out. But seeing Sakusa groan beneath him, it was almost pornographic. Atsumu wanted to be beneath him, he wanted to taste his lips, bite and lick Sakusa’s shoulders, he wanted Sakusa to _destroy_ him. After they agreed they had a sufficient cool down. Atsumu grabbed his water bottle and strategically placed it so it would cover what was stirring in his shorts. He powerwalked to the locker room, still holding the water bottle as he walked by some other camp members, until he could hide his semi behind a locker. _Please go down._ Atsumu begged himself. He was almost 19 he thought he had better control of body. He closed his eyes, concentrating on making his semi go away so he could change into his daily clothes.   
  


“Aren’t you done yet?” A voice cut it’s way through the darkness of Atsumu’s eyes. A low voice, one with timbre. Atsumu opened his eyes and directed a cheerful smile towards Sakusa.   
  


“Sorry! Just thinkin’ about some plays I could run while I’m here and experimenting.” He lied with ease. Sakusa was already changed back into his track suit, mask donned as he stood within four feet of Atsumu. _Damn, I missed him getting changed._ Atsumu silently scolded himself. He heard the door shut and then it was just the two of them in the locker room. Atsumu felt hot again, so he quickly changed into his joggers and sweater and hauled his sports bag over his shoulder. Sakusa had to snap himself out of the trance that was watching Atsumu get changed. Atsumu turned slow motion as soon as his nimble fingers found their way into his waistband. Sakusa felt as if Atsumu was doing this on purpose, bending at the hips, his pert ass wagged intoxicatingly, the blue boxers left little to the imagination. _Is he half-hard?_ Sakusa eyed Atsumu’s still partly semi as Atsumu swiftly pulled up his joggers. Sakusa reminded himself to take a deep breath. Atsumu had some of the most thick thighs Sakusa had ever seen, he had a long torso, met with tan skin and a scar on his hip, pink nipples and a firm, thick ass. Sakusa adjusted his mask to snap himself out of thinking these thoughts about his teammate. He knew that he was gay but Sakusa felt dirty. Seeing Atsumu strip only a few feet away made him want to bend him over and show him what spots his wrists could snap to that would make Atsumu see stars. _That’s what else I can do with my wrists._ Sakusa let out a tiny smile as he recalled their earlier conversation. “Ok! Lets go!” Atsumu said happily. With that they both walked out of the locker room, Atsumu babbling on about his twin. Sakusa tried to keep his stoic composure, but under the mask he smiled as Atsumu talked, happy it was filling the silence. 


	3. Wow your eyes are sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Atsumu gets closer with Sakusa through a massage, Sakusa gets tipsy and more outgoing.

Sakusa landed gracefully as the ball spun away from Kageyama, who scowled as he couldn't receive it. "Nice one Omi!" Atsumu called, Sakusa wasn't big on the nickname but the blonde had no intentions of stopping so Sakusa gave him a thumbs up. They were in the middle of a practice game, winning by three points. Atsumu eyed Kageyama who looked upset with himself. "Don't worry, Omi just has a nasty spin, they're hard to dig." Atsumu called to Kageyama who galred and stalked off. They won the game and that concluded the day's training. Every day after was becoming routine, as they were getting changed Atsumu asked Sakusa if his tosses were good and if Sakusa would like to carpool with him back to their hotel. Sakusa agreed, enjoying this new dynamic between them. He could feel himself beginning to open up, something he had never done before, he felt lighter, and everytime he slammed the ball down the first person he looked at was Atsumu. He couldn't really place his feelings, sure Sakusa wasn't a virgin but his past flings were so short, they could never put up with his routine or how much cleaning was required to begin intimacy. Sakusa never wanted someone to sleep in his bed or share food or drinks with him, but when Atsumu took a swig from his water bottle he didn't feel the need to scream and throw it away or disinfect it, he just didn't feel anything. _My therapy must be working._ Sakusa thought fondly. As he climbed into Atsumu's car, he wanted to get to know Atsumu better. 

"So how long have you been into volleyball?" Sakusa asked. 

"Hmm..." Atsumu pondered as he merged onto the highway "Probably since elementary. My brother Osamu was a setter and I loved nothing more than spiking the ball to the ground. But it wasn't until I subbed in for a setter that I really fell in love with the sport." He grinned at Sakusa who nodded. 

"How about you?" Atsumu returned the question. Sakusa felt the words leave his lips before he could muster up another thought. 

"Well my home life was never really stable, my parents divorced when I was twelve so I sought out something consistent since I was always bouncing between houses. My mother was increasingly worried about my fear of germs and thought a team sport would be a good way to get...dirty?" He sighed at his phrasing. "Anyways, my cousin started playing so my mom just threw me in with him. I ended up being really good friends with him and almost living at his house until I was seventeen, then I got my own place and started doing volleyball full time." 

"Wow." Atsumu breathed as he stole a glance at Sakusa. "I'm sorry bout' your parents." Atsumu didn't know how to respond. 

"No it's fine," Sakusa said as he waved his hand. "I really got to know a lot about myself and now I have a sport that can support me and it's something I really enjoy doing..." He trailed off. Atsumu nodded, not knowing what to say in this situation, he'd never seen any of Sakusa's personal life apart from his avoidance of germs, which was seen by how he was always in a mask in public areas from his social media. 

"Hey want to watch some clips in my room once we get back to the hotel?" Atsumu asked brightly, giving Sakusa a glance. Sakusa pursed his lips, he had stopped wearing a mask in Atsumu's car after Atsumu told Sakusa that he just had it freshly cleaned and detailed. Atsumu's mind rang out: _Please please pleaseeee I want to talk to him moreeeee_

"Sure." Sakusa replied a small smile on his lips. Atsumu couldn't help the grin as they pulled into the parking lot, slinging their sports bags over their shoulders and walking in, Atsumu held the door for Sakusa as to not make him touch it, Sakusa thanked him and they walked to the elevators together. Their rooms were only five apart in the hotel, and there were a few other training camp members walking around, who nodded greetings as Atsumu and Sakusa walked through the hallway.

  
"Let me just stop by my room to drop off my bag and get changed." Sakusa said as he continued walking. 

"Okay!" Atsumu called and hurried into his room, throwing his clothes back into a suitcase and quickly trying to clean up the bathroom. He then straightened up his bed and rearranged the pillows on the small chair next to the window. "God I smell, do I have time for a quick shower?" He muttered aloud. A soft knock on his door replied; no he wouldn't have time, so he threw off his shirt and sprayed some of his cologne on himself before shoving his head through a tank top and rushing to open the door. "Hey! Welcome to my humble abode." Atsumu said with a grand gesture as Sakusa walked in. _God just shut up._ Atsumu's thoughts shouted. 

"Thanks, it's almost like it's identical to mine." Sakusa mused. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt that was actually quite tight, or maybe it should be loose but since Sakusa's shoulders were massive it seemed tight. Atsumu's thought train was broken when he replied:

"Wha- wait did you just make a joke?" Sakusa let out a small laugh and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. 

"May I sit on your bed?" Sakusa asked for permission because he would want anyone to do the same for him. 

"Yes s'course." Atsumu spoke and walked to the small fridge situated in the corner of the room. "Want anything to drink?" He called while bending over. Sakusa's eyes never left the track pants that clung to Atsumu's ass, his thighs were stuck together as he bent over. 

"Uh whatever you're having." Sakusa answered quickly, trying to avert his eyes. 

"Okay well I'm having a beer that good?" Atsumu said as he produced two sapporos. Sakusa was slightly taken aback, he never drank when he was training but the way Atsumu offered him made it hard to resist. 

"Yes that's fine." Sakusa said as he climbed on top of the bed, legs almost hanging off. Atsumu handed him the beer and for a brief moment, their hands glossed over one another, making both of their hearts thump. Atsumu nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing on and switching on the TV. 

"Yeah I usually don't drink when I'm training but I had a really good day so I deserve a reward!" He said, cheering himself. Sakusa let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"My shoulders are killing me, maybe this will distract me for a moment." Atsumu's eyes widened, he knew what he wanted to say but he didn't want it to change their dynamic. 

"Well... my mom and my brother call me magic hands for a reason... you know me being a setter, I gotta be good with em'. So...if you ever want a rub down- or a massage I mean! I'm available." He ended softly. 

"Sure, I'll take you up on that." Sakusa said as he took a large swig from the bottle and then stood, removing his shirt. _Oh my god that worked._ Atsumu's mind said happily. 

"Oh right now? Uh- sure yeah one sec." Atsumu said as he stood and got a small bottle of mint active lotion. "Lay down face first on the bed, near the edge." Sakusa obeyed. _Wow seeing his body in a scenario like this is so different from the locker rooms._ Atsumu walked around the bed until he reached Sakusa who had his head facing over the edge of the bed, watching Atsumu's every move. "Are you sure you're okay with my hands touching you? Do you want me to put on gloves?" Atsumu said, expecting Sakusa to agree.

"No," came a soft reply from the man. "I'm experimenting with skin to skin contact. My past relationships always said I never made them feel loved because I never touched them. So by doing this it's a way for me to get more used to it." Atsumu swallowed thickly at the mention of 'past relationships' _Men or women?_ Atsumu's mind pondered. 

"Okay." Atsumu said as he gently laid his hands on Sakusa's shoulders, who was laying parallel. On any other occasion, he'd be straddling Sakusa's back to get a better angle, but he didn't want to climb on and overstimulate Sakusa, so he stood and leaned over, applying pressure in between his shoulder blades. "Is the pressure okay?" Atsumu said quietly, the room felt hot, this felt way too intimate. 

"Mmm," came a soft reply, "you can go harder, I can take it." Sakusa said with a small smile. His eyes were closed and a soft pink dusted his cheeks, making Atsumu internally swoon. As he continued with the massage, Sakusa would ask if Atsumu could hand him his beer and he would sit up for a moment and take a swig, he did that two more times before the empty bottle hit the floor softly. Atsumu was enjoying this, it felt comforting to him, even if he found Sakusa absolutely gorgeous, if he could keep being this type of friend to him he wouldn't have many complaints. That was until Atsumu felt a hand brush against his calf. His hands hesitated, looking down at Sakusa who had his eyes open slightly, watching his hand softly touch Atsumu's leg. _What is he doing?_ Atsumu's mind screeched. 

"Whatcha doin' Omi?" Atsumu mused, the cocky tone made Sakusa sit up a little and stare into Atsumu's eyes. 

"Experimenting." Came his reply, Sakusa dropped his head back down and started letting his hand wander, the touch had more pressure to it, now. Atsumu felt like he was on fire. _Is he seriously_ _already tipsy from the one drink?_ He quietly continued his massage until his breath caught in his throat. Sakusa's hand had wandered from Atsumu's calf to knee and now where it laid on his mid-thigh. Atsumu unknowingly flexed his muscle, shock coursing its way through his system. Sakusa let out a small laugh. 

"You have some of the biggest thighs I've ever seen." Sakusa said with a sigh, rubbing his thumb across the fabric.

"Uh- thank you?" Atsumu's tongue felt swollen. Sakusa's hand still went higher, until he met the junction of his hip and groin. Atsumu let out a soft breath. "W-wait," he said as he removed his hands, Sakusa looked up at Atsumu with dark eyes, almost looking like a kicked puppy. "What-I mean- what are ya doin'?" Sakusa pushed himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft blush dusted his cheeks as he tried to find some words. 

"I was just... touching." Atsumu stared at Sakusa in disbelief. 

"Well- I mean... are you even gay?" Atsumu asked, praying the answer would be a yes. Sakusa brought up a hand and ran it through his hair shakily. 

"Yeah I am. Does that make me touching you weird?" Sakusa asked honestly, worried he would get a bad reaction. 

"Well no. I'm gay too." Atsumu said softly. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea or something..." Atsumu breathed. He didn't want to explain why they shouldn't be close, and at said moment Atsumu couldn't even think of a reason either. 

"What idea is that?" Sakusa asked, standing to his full height. Atsumu gulped, the two inches Sakusa had on him made him feel small. 

"Just that...this is sexual." Atsumu whispered, averting his eyes. "We've only known each other for a week!" 

"And?" Came Sakusa's reply. _Wow isn't he a bold bastard._

_"_ And well..." Atsumu's voice faltered as Sakusa entered his space tilting his head down so their foreheads were almost touching. "You're beautiful." Atsumu breathed quietly, losing his train of thought. Sakusa let out a small chuckle at Atsumu's words. Atsumu very embarrassed by calling another man beautiful quipped quickly, "Are you drunk already?" Atsumu asked, the cocky attitude weaving its way into his words. 

"No. Just been curious about this- about you, for a while." Sakusa replied bringing his hands to rest on Atsumu's hips, the touch felt like lightning through Atsumu's body. 

"Are you just saying this?" Atsumu asked with big eyes, staring deeply into Sakusas. 

"No. But I do think you're stunning. And you do have magic hands." Sakusa said with a deep rumble. Atsumu's breath caught in his throat. 

"Can I try something?" Sakusa said quietly, barely over a whisper. Atsumu nodded slowly. Saskusa slowly moved his hands from Atsumu's hips to ribs, shoulders, and then where they rested on Atsumu's face. "Stay very still." Sakusa said quietly. Atsumu's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, he felt hot, overwhelmed, everything was happening too fast but also in slow motion. Then Sakusa leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Atsumu's cheek. He kept his lips there for an extra beat. Atsumu opened his eyes, he didn't realize he had closed them. It was not a kiss on the lips but it swept him off his feet. Sakusa pulled back slowly, searching Atsumu's eyes, who stood very still, in shock, his face a color of maroon. "Is that okay?" Sakusa asked quietly. 

"Uh-yes, yes." Came Atsumu's response, brain malfunctioning. Sakusa smiled fondly, he then removed his hands and sat back down onto the bed. 

"Is that okay if that's all I try tonight?" Sakusa said quietly, looking down at his hands. Atsumu sprang forward reaching to grab Sakusa's hands. 

"Of course! Of course Omi that was lovely. Would you like me to continue the massage?" Atsumu asked with a smile. 

"Sure, but could you um..." Sakusa looked at the ground. _Is he embarrassed?_ Atsumu thought. "I'd like you to sit on my back." Sakusa said quietly, looking directly into Atsumu's eyes. Atsumu's eyes went wide, he nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to feel Sakusa's strong back while he straddled him. Sakusa laid back down, his dark curls fell into his eyes, slowly Atsumu brushed them away. Sakusa hummed at the gesture. Atsumu then slowly began crawling onto Sakusa's back, not wanting to put his full weight on Sakusa. The moment he was seated he felt Sakusa groan beneath him. 

"Ah are you okay?" Atsumu said worried. Sakusa lifted his head slightly. 

"Feels good. You're very soft." Sakusa said and then laid back down. _Soft? Me?_ Atsumu didn't know what to make of that description, so he slicked up his hands once more and began the massage, it was harder in this position for him not to let his eyes and mind wander, his cock brushed against Sakusa's lower back and he had to bit his lip to keep from moaning and grinding down onto it. He prayed Sakusa didn't notice. What he couldn't see was that Sakusa was nearing falling apart at the moment, beer hit him fast as he skipped dinner and the bottle of beer somehow seemed larger to him, he was so lonely and horny and wanton for Atsumu's touch, the dreamscape of alcohol didn't help, he knew the moment he met the talkative blonde that he was hooked on everything about him. So Sakusa quietly would shift his hips trying to get any notion of fabric to grind against his groin. But he couldn't do much, it was bad enough he could feel Atsumu's soft thighs and thick ass resting on his back. He wanted nothing more than to flip him over and make him scream his name until his teammates filed a noise complaint, but that would have to wait, Sakusa knew he really did like the blonde, he didn't want a fling. Atsumu was different, Atsumu made Sakusa want to try new things and be touchy and vulnerable and feel loved. With that lovely idea, Atsumu finished up the massage and clambered off, laying away from Sakusa while he tried to make his boner go away, Sakusa hummed and also laid on the bed for an extra few minutes, trying to make his cock deflate also. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Atsumu beamed. 

"Want another beer? And we can watch the clips now!" Sakusa sat up and nodded, a smile ghosting his face, he didn't bother putting on his shirt until he left, he enjoyed the feeling of the sheets against his now soothed skin. 

Sakusa didn't even complain when Atsumu took a sip out of his beer, he just smiled and drank it too. 


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the new experiences between the two, Atsumu invites Sakusa to go to his birthday party. Dirty dancing and drunk activities ensue.

"So you'll come?" Atsumu beamed at Sakusa as they sat in Atsumu's hotel room after a long day of practice. Sakusa looked pained as he sighed deeply.

"Fine I'll stay for one drink, meet your twin- but that's it. Then I'm gone."

"Good enough for me!" Atsumu said as he pumped his fist. "You'll get to meet my brother and his boyfriend! And my team captain will be there also!" Atsumu looked excited, Sakusa couldn't help a tiny smile escaping as the blonde rambled on.

Friday approached quickly. Sakusa left his room in dark fitted jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, a jean jacket strewn over his shoulder in case they get cold. He knocked on Atsumu's door and heard objects falling and crashing before a disheveled Atsumu opened the door. 

"Just one sec I can't find my other shoe!" Sakusa nodded as he stood int he doorway, watching Atsumu bend down and look under the beds. He had on black joggers and a pink tank top, he also had a brown cardigan waiting by the door. "Got it!" Atsumu emerged from behind his bed, throwing on his shoe and smiling at Sakusa. "Wow." 

"Wow?" Sakusa parroted. 

"Yeah just wow, those jeans look great on you." Atsumu's gaze raked across Sakusa's body. 

"You look good too." Sakusa said, not waiting to be in the spotlight, it was Atsumu's birthday after all. Atsumu blushed and nodded 'thanks' as they locked the door and went down to catch their cab. 

"Welcome!" A grey-haired Atsumu approached Sakusa, he was wearing black joggers and an athletic t-shirt, he had on a 'Birthday #1' hat on and a fruity looking drink in one hand. They had stepped into a little hole-in-the-wall bar, thirty minutes by cab from the training center. Sakusa's eyes went wide.

"Wow. When you said you had a twin I didn't expect you to be so..." Sakusa struggled

"So...?" The twins mirrored in precise tone and length, Osamu took the opportunity to strap a party hat to Atsumu's head that read: "Birthday #2' Atsumu eyed Osamus and shouted:

"Hey! I'm like two minutes older than ya! I get that hat!" Atsumu switched their hats with a scowl, Osamu just giggled, probably halfway drunk. Sakusa was waiting to respond, 

"You're just so similar. Wow, the only difference is the hair and eye color." Sakusa was fascinated, he leaned forward slightly as he switched his eyes between the two, attempting to pick out small discrepancies. Sakusa shared a brief glance down to their thighs, as they chatted amongst one another. Osamu was also well built, stocky, but he didn't nearly have the ratio of fat to muscle on his thighs and butt that Atsumu had. Sakusa decided to file that in case he was ever too confused, he could just look at their asses and see the difference.

“I can’t believe you came all this way!” Atsumu said, knowing it was about a 3 hour long bullet train ride from Hyōgo, he lightly punched Osamu in the arm.

“Yeah well I wanted to have a party near Tokyo and this weekend everyone was free, and yer nearby for the camp so it all worked out! We were happy to come up.” Osamu said with a small smile. "So," Osamu then invaded Sakusa's space making him inhale sharply through his mask. "Are you looking after my bro?" Osamu eyed him suspiciously before doubling over in a fit of giggles, Atsumu followed, both grabbing at their stomachs. Sakusa was very confused.

"Uh," His voice cut through their giggling "I sure hope so." He said honestly. The twins both looked at each other before sharing a smirk. _God can they read each others minds?_ Sakusa wondered in his head. 

"I'm just joshing, Sumu is kind of a whore." Osamu whispered but loud enough so Atsumu could hear it, Atsumu turned bright red. 

"Hey! I am not!" He shouted at his twin who shrugged and went to refill his glass. Atsumu crossed his arms and pouted, he glanced up at Sakusa who was smiling smugly under his mask. "I swear I'm not. Osamu just knows him and his boyfriend are-" he used air quotes- "together for life. So when I get a new boyfriend or tindr date. Then I'm a whore." Atsumu scowled. Sakusa honest to god giggled at the words and the way Atsumu was pouting. "Hey whya laughing that's not nice!" Atsumu said with a sad look. That just made Sakusa giggle more, once he collected himself he removed his mask and stared down at Atsumu, 

"So am I a tindr date or a boyfriend?" Sakusa asked with a smirk. Atsumu turned even more red, flustered he tried to muster some words. 

"Well I didn't mean- I uh- yer..." He trailed off, Sakusa raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure are something." Atsumu finished as he got lost in Sakusa's eyes. 

"Come on, lets go get the birthday boy a drink." Sakusa whispered in Atsumu's ear as he took Atsumu's shoulders and began lightly pushing him towards the bar. Atsumu was surprised by the contact, eyes wide as Sakusa pushed his through the small crowd. "Yeah can we get two sopporos?" Sakusa shouted over the noise of the bar. The bartender nodded, spotting the birthday cap on Atsumu's head she gave him a free shot of tequila.

"Put it on my tab!" Atsumu shouted, "it should be under 'Miya' or 'Osamu'?" The bartender nodded before Sakusa cut in and shoved his credit card on the bar.

"Nope. It's your birthday, I'm at least paying for your tab." He smiled at Atsumu, who wanted to refuse, but who quickly closed his mouth because you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Atsumu nodded shyly at the bartender who took Sakusa's credit card, Atsumu leaned up and whispered a 'thanks' into Sakusa's ear who smiled. After Sakusa gave his information, they grabbed their drinks and joined a very loud table full of Atsumu's friends and team members. 

"Hey it's birthday boy #2!" A man with dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes shouted as he raised his glass in a cheers motion. 

"I'm birthday boy #1 if you didn't notice Suna." Atsumu pointed at his birthday cone. Suna chuckled.

"And who is this..." Suna's eyes scanned Sakusa from top to bottom, they were narrow and very calculating.

"This is Sakusa Kiyoomi!" Atsumu said proudly, patting him on the back. "He's my..." Atsumu stared at Sakusa, waiting for some help. 

"I'm his... escort for the evening." Sakusa said with a wink, he was feeling bold tonight, he didn't feel like cowering in a corner with all these strangers around. 

"Ooh escort." Suna said resting his head on his hands. "Hot." Osamu laughed from beside Suna, an arm holding him close. Sakusa made the connection. 

"So this is the boyfriend of the twin." Sakusa said, snaking his eyes around the table, "You must be Kita Shinsuke." Sakusa's eyes landed on man sitting promptly, a beer in hand with two-toned black and white hair.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Kita stood and reached across to shake Sakusa's hand. Normally Sakusa would refuse but since he was feeling more relaxed this evening, he gladly shook Kita's hand. Atsumu beamed. "I hope Atsumu isn't too much of a handful." Kita said with a smile, glancing at Atsumu. 

"No! I'm being very good!" Atsumu said pointedly. Sakusa brought a hand up to the small of Atsumu's back, Atsumu tensed up.

"Yes he is being _very_ good." Sakusa said with a saccharine smile. Suna smiled with a knowing look and Osamu dropped his head to conceal a laugh. Kita just smiled warmly, possibly missing the joke god bless him. 

"Well, I'm Ojiro Aran." A tall dark-skinned man stood and waved at Sakusa. "I'm the only straight one on the team apparently." He laughed and everyone followed. Sakusa dipped his head in acknowledgment. 

"So yeah this is some of my team!" Atsumu smiled, Sakusa's hand hadn't left his back. 

"Well I'd like to hear more about Atsumu being a...." Sakusa slid into the booth beside Suna and Osamu and whispered loudly "whore." The whole table erupted into a fit of giggles, most were on their third or fourth drinks. Sakusa and Atsumu needed to catch up. 

"Hey! I already told ya Omi!" Atsumu said feeling hurt, a pout already visible. 

"Ah our little setter." Suna said with a smile. 

"Hey I'm older than you!" Atsumu said as he slid into the booth beside Sakusa, sticking out his tongue. Sakusa smiled with teeth. 

"I'm _very_ intrigued." Sakusa let his voice drop in a way to emphasize. Atsumu spluttered pleads and Suna started,

"Well..." he purred "This one slept with over half of a rival school one time." Sakusa's eyes went wide at the new knowledge, he turned and faced Atsumu, waiting for a response,

"Hey I didn't 'sleep'" he used air quotes- "with them!! Just did some stuff..." His voice drifted off. 

"Ya you did." Osamu slurred, his hand still draped over Suna. "Apparently your mouth is better when it has something shoved in it...hm." Osamu shrugged as Atsumu gaped his mouth like a fish, trying to form a witty comeback. 

"Well! Uh-Oh! Suna said you don't last long in bed." Atsumu said. Silence gripped the table before Kita began to chuckle, then Sakusa began laughing, soon the whole table was laughing apart from the twins who were already picking a fight, trying to punch each other through Sakusa and Suna. Once the laughter died down Osamu spoke,

"Well bro. I hate you for one thing." Atsumu nodded, "But, it is our birthday, so Happy Birthday to us!" He raised his glass, the table followed. "And I hope Sakusa finds a way to shut that mouth of yours. Soon." He smiled a mocking smile at Atsumu who glared. Now it was Sakusa's turn to be embarrassed, but instead he raised his glass and said:

"Happy Birthday you two." Glancing at Osamu then at Atsumu who smiled sweetly. "I'm pleased to meet everyone. Now come on, I've heard enough about your sexcapades. Let's dance." _Dance?_ Atsumu was shocked, he never expected Sakusa to be the one to enjoy dancing, let alone being in a room full of sweaty strangers. They both downed their drinks and took to the small dance floor near the back of the bar. Suna and Osamu shortly followed. The beat hummed in the background, bass flooding Sakusa's system. He brought out some travel-sized hand sanitizer and swiped some across his hands before grabbing Atsumu's waist, spinning him so his back was to his chest. Atsumu's heart thrummed, he felt like he might die from the sheer amount of closeness between him and Sakusa. "Is this okay?" Sakusa said directly into his right ear, Atsumu shivered. 

"Yes," he breathed "S'more than okay." He than let Sakusa's hands on his hips grind him down onto Sakusa as the song changed to a more heated sound, sexy and intimate. He swirled his hips, letting his arms go free to move to the music as Sakusa's hands never left his hips. Atsumu leaned his head back onto Sakusa's shoulder, he could see dark eyes through the inky curls, a blush donning both of their cheeks. Sakusa could feel Atsumu's pert ass grinding into his groin with every beat, the alcohol already clouding his brain. Sakusa didn't care that he was a gay man in public, grinding with a man on the dance floor of a sweaty bar. All he could focus on was the blonde that gasped whenever Sakusa's hands dug into his hips, forcing a movement and taking him off guard. Sakusa had never felt this level of intimacy and warmth. As the song came to a fading stop, Sakusa released Atsumu's waist so he could turn and face Sakusa. "That was awesome." Atsumu breathed. Sakusa giggled at the lustful look in Atsumu's eyes. 

"Why don't we take off our jackets?" Sakusa asked, feeling all too hot. Atsumu nodded, sparing a quick glance down to Sakusa's groin where a slight bulge was visible. _Oh fuck he's big._ Atsumu's drunk inner voice spoke. Atsumu gripped onto Sakusa's shoulder as they made their way back to the table. They were greeted by wolf whistles from Ojiro and Kita who hadn't left the table yet. 

"Ya ya." Atsumu said waving his hand. Sakusa smirked as he removed his jean jacket. "Why haven't you guys gone dancing?" Atsumu asked the pair. 

"Well I do see a pretty handsome man by the bar but I'm waiting for my moment to strike." Kita said, throwing a look to a man with dark hair. 

"So go do it!" Atsumu said as he reached for Kita who reluctantly took his hands. "It's my birthday so I command you to go ask him to dance." Atsumu said as he shoved Kita forward. Kita sighed and walked towards the bar. "Yer turn Ojiro," Atsumu said as he shrugged off his cardigan. Ojiro sat there with a firm line on his lips. 

"You do know this is a gay bar on Fridays right?" Ojiro said pointedly. 

"Ugh." Atsumu groaned as he grabbed Ojiros hands and hauled him up. "Ojiro. Where there is gaybar nights there is always straight girls expecting a drag show. So you're probably one of the few straight men in here. Go have an orgy!" Atsumu half yelled as he shoved Ojiro into the crowd, a group of party girls quickly spotted him and waved him over. "There. Now that that's sorted, should we get a drink and keep dancing?" Atsumu glanced at Sakusa who smiled. 

"Whatever you want birthday boy." Sakusa said as he led the way to the bar. After they each took some shots they returned to the dance floor. Kita was seen with the tall dark-haired man behind him, they moved rhythmically, he gave a thumbs-up to Atsumu as they approached. Suna and Osmau looked like they needed a room. Suna had his tongue down Osamu's throat with his hands wrapped around Osamu's neck, Osmau had his hands dropped low on Suna's ass as they swayed, completely offbeat. Sakusa chuckled at the scene, he was enjoying his night, he felt light, not a worry about germs. Atsumu took Sakusa's arms and dragged him so Atsumu could loop his hands around the back of Sakusa's neck, where short curls were looped around themselves. Atsumu smiled as he swayed his hips, catching onto the beat and feeling Sakusa do the same, the moment of the song came to a big dance break moment so Atsumu dropped his hands from around Sakusa's neck and decided to make an absolute fool of himself. He twirled around, voguing and dipping to the music, he could hear Suna, Osamu and Kita shouting encouragements from the sides, then the beat dropped and he dropped into a split directly in front of Sakusa. Who's mouth gaped at seeing Atsumu's legs spread like butter. Atsumu shot him a wink before getting up and laughing at Sakusa's reaction. 

"Uh wow." Was all Sakusa could muster. "Didn't know you were so flexible."

"Ya!" Atsumu giggled. "Before volleyball, my mom put me and Samu in gymnastics! He was never as flexible though." Atsumu said with a giggle. The music returned to a slow sultry beat and Atsumu resumed holding Sakusa's neck as they swayed. A few more times into the night dance breaks would come on, Sakusa got reluctantly pulled into the middle where at first he pulled out the sprinkler dance move and the macarena, Atsumu giggled at the show. Then Sakusa shrugged and began grinding to the music, a hand working his way down his shirt from his chest to his abs and then ever so teasingly to the button on his jeans. He shot a wink to Atsumu, who received a light elbow to his ribs from Osamu teasing him. Never had Atsumu seen something so attractive, sweaty curls were matted against his forehead, his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as he rolled his chest forward, Sakusa scanned the audience with a finger before landing on Suna who glanced at the twins who nodded before he joined Sakusa in the middle and grinded with him, both of them rolling their bodies. Atsumu's mouth was dry, Sakusa's eyes never left his. After the song ended, Atsumu and Osmau both ran to the boys on the dancefloor. 

"Um holy shit." Suna said as he gestured to Sakusa who smiled sweetly, like he didn't just grind with one of Atsumu's teammates- his twins boyfriend. "This one," he waved his hands "whOo." Suna said with an exhale. "Look out Sumu." Suna winked as he dragged Osamu away who was already leaning onto Suna with a hand on his ass, muttering how beautiful he looked. 

"Uh wow." Atsumu mirrored what Sakusa said about his dancing earlier. "That was... unexpected." 

"Good unexpected or bad unexpected..?" Sakusa twiddled his fingers afraid that his grinding dance should have stayed confined to his bedroom. 

"That was probably the most attractive thing I've seen all year." Atsumu said nodding at his words. "Like all this," he brought a hand slowly up to Sakusa's chest, "...hot as fuck." Atsumu said as he slowly dragged his hand down Sakusa's abdominals. Sakusa smiled sheepishly. Atsumu kept the hand on Sakusa as the leaned forward and stood a little on his tip-toes. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He breathed into Sakusa's ear, the idea almost making Sakusa audibly groan. 

"And blow off your own birthday party?" Sakusa quipped. "Hell yes." With that they went to the bar and settled Sakusa's tab. They waved goodbyes to Ojiro who was in the middle of a group of women who were all cooing and trying to put hands on Ojiro's biceps. Kita was chatting to the man from before, he waved a goodbye as Atsumu waved and pointed at Sakusa when he wasn't looking. Kita gave Atsumu two thumbs up and smiled as Atsumu joined Sakusa near the front of the bar. Astumu could barely get the attention of Osamu and Suna who were making out in a corner, hugging his twin and Suna goodbye, Sakusa shouted goodbyes and 'nice to meet yous' Osamu shouted more loudly then he needed to:

"Hey take care of my twin!" Atsumu rolled his eyes and Sakusa dipped his head as Atsumu ran back to their table to grab their coats, and they clambered into a cab in a fit of giggles back to the hotel. 


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a cab ride back to the hotel they are found by a group of teammates playing truth or dare. More craziness continues. 
> 
> (Also I'm going to add more chapters because I decided the first sexual scene isn't Atsumu losing his virginity, they just do some other things, but don't worry ya horny bastards you'll get it just be patient.)

As they stumbled into the back of the cab, Sakusa said the directions concisely to the cab driver. The small space between their thighs made Atsumu burn, it felt hot, the alcohol made his brain buzz and his body feel sluggish, he shrugged off his cardigan again, feeling Sakusa's eyes on his. 

"Did you have fun?" Sakusa asked with a smile pursing his lips. Atsumu smiled broadly.

"Soooo much fun!" He said happily, stretching his arms above his head until they thunked against the roof. He felt slightly awkward, as if they didn't grind and tease each other all night. Even without outspoken words, confessions, or kissing on the lips, they both felt like they were under each other's spell. Sakusa smiled and slowly began putting his arm around Atsumu's shoulder like he had seen Osamu do to Suna earlier in the evening. Atsumu smiled and leaned into Sakusa's chest, resting his head on his broad shoulders, inhaling slowly, Sakusa smelt like sage, fresh linen, and a hint of sweat, it was a warm and comforting smell. "What do ya wanna do once we get back?" Atsumu asked quietly. Sakusa hummed. 

"You were the one that said we should blow off your party, so that's up to you Sumu." Atsumu smiled at the nickname Sakusa had picked up on, it felt familiar on his ears. He nestled his head into Sakusa's shoulder and whispered quietly, 

"I want to feel you, all of you..." Sakusa's eyes went wide. 

"Well Sumu you know I'm... I'm not a virgin." Sakusa said quietly against the blonde hair tickling his neck. "I have a hard time with intimacy, I don't want it to be just sex.."

"I'm a virgin." Atsumu said sitting up straight. The cab driver shot a look into the review mirror. Sakusa wracked his brain for a minute. 

"So all that stuff Suna said about you with a rival team?" Sakusa asked quietly, genuinely intrigued. 

"Well..." Astumu blushed "I just used my mouth, and they used theirs's on me, and we just made out and cuddled and things.... I've never actually had penetrative sex, giving or receiving. None of my partners felt right..." He finished quietly. Sakusa's dark eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Well..." Sakusa exhaled softly at a loss for words. "You're amazing Sumu." He said with a smile. 

"I think I want you Omi." Atsumu said as he turned to face Sakusa in the small space, their knees knocking together. Sakusa smiled and reached his arm around Atsumu's shoulders once again. 

"We'll figure it out." He said quietly into Atsumu's ear. The rest of the cab ride was filled with Sakusa staring down at Atsumu, as Atsumu would bring a hand up to gently caress and brush curls from Sakusa's hair, it felt so intimate, even with no kissing. The ride fell short when the car came to a stop outside of the hotel. Atsumu clambered out, jacket in hand as he let Sakusa pay for the ride. Sakusa handed money to the cab driver who shot an annoyed look to the pair, 

"Fucking queers." The cab driver spat from his window. Sakusa cocked his head to the side and then lunged forward from his spot on the sidewalk,

"The fuck did you say?!" Sakusa yelled as he kicked the door of the cab, the cab driver's eyes went wide, he was scared at the outburst, regretting his words he put it in drive and slammed on the gas, tires squealing as he peeled away. "Yeah, you'd better fucking run! I'll report you!" Sakusa said with a snarl, wanting to punch something, the alcohol pulsing through him made his head cloudy. 

"Hey hey," Atsumu said as he grabbed Sakusa's arms from behind, cooing quietly "Ignore him, he's just an old asshole that probably has a fat wife and can't get his dick wet." At Atsumu's grip and soft words, Sakusa unclenched his fists, inhaling shakily. 

"I'm sorry." Sakusa dipped his head and turned around, curls falling into his eyes. "The prick reminds me of my dad." 

"No, no." Atsumu waved his hand nonchalantly "It's okay, really, let's not let it ruin our night kay?" He said smiling up at Sakusa who nodded and shook his hair out of his eyes. "And yer dad sounds like an asshole." Atsumu quipped quietly as he slung his around through the loop of Sakusa's arm. Sakusa chuckled quietly,

"Yeah, my old man is a mean old bastard. Homophobic as can be." He said with a sad smile. 

"His loss. He doesn't get to know Omi." Atsumu said happily as they walked into the lobby and stepped into the elevator. Once inside, Sakusa gently shoved Atusmu back towards the wall, bringing his head down to where Atsumu's collarbone met his neck. Atsumu breathed heavily, feeling breath ghost across his skin. Sakusa huffed out a smile and gently pressed his lips to the space, Atsumu felt warmth prickle inside him, thinking that this was a way of Sakusa apologizing for screaming at the cab driver and opening up a little about his home life. After Sakusa's lips left his skin he looked up at Sakusa with wide eyes, a huge smile across his lips. They didn't need to say anything, the elevator dinged and they both stepped out, hands clasped together as they walked down the hallway. Just as they reached Atsumu's door, a commotion was heard down the hall. Suddenly a half-naked Kageyama ran past them and turned right, before he reappeared and ran by them again. Atsumu looked at Sakusa, they both had confused looks on their faces before they burst out laughing. 

"What-" Astumu had to support himself on the wall to keep from falling "what the fucK was that!" He giggled, Sakusa shook his head as he laughed. 

"It's Kageyama do we ever know what he's doing?" Sakusa said in between inhales. As they finished laughing, a short white-haired man peeked out of a door, maybe two past Sakusa's. He called out:

"Hey! Did Kageyama run by?" With a huge grin on his face. Astumu nodded before yelling back to Hoshiumi, 

"Yeah he was shirtless?" Sakusa giggled. 

"It was a dare!" Hoshiumi yelled back, "wanna come and play?" Atsumu glanced at Sakusa who shrugged.

"It's still your birthday Sumu." He said with a smile. Astumu beamed, the game sounded fun, so he yelled back

"Sure! Give us one minute!" Sakusa looked at Atsumu as he unlocked the door to his room, "I just want to put on a different shirt!" Sakusa nodded as the door unlocked and they stepped in together. Astumu flicked on a light before walking over to his suitcase, finding a suitable shirt he removed his tank top, feeling suddenly exposed he turned around to where Sakusa was standing at the doorway, eyes hungry, taking in Atsumu's abdominals and biceps. "Like what you see?" Atsumu said cockily before purposefully flexing his back as he lifted his arms to slip on the shirt. 

"Very much so." Sakusa rumbled deeply. Atsumu walked back to the doorway and took Sakusa's hand.

"Shall we?" He said happily as he opened the door for Sakusa to walk out, they walked the twenty or so steps to the room Hoshiumi had peeked out of, finding the door half open and filled with camp teammates, it was loud, there were bottles of liquor on the small desk and four people sat in a disheveled circle on the floor and on the bed. 

"Hey!" Hoshiumi yelled as they pushed open the door slightly. All eyes turned onto them, Sakusa saw his cousin Komori sitting on the bed, cheeks pink as he shouted greetings at Sakusa, who waved with a smile. Kageyama was sitting on the floor next to the desk, he did have a shirt on now and he averted his eyes when Atsumu and Sakusa laughed a little. Chigaya was sitting next to Kageyama, babbling about how hilarious his dare was. 

"Shut up broccoli." Kageyama muttered and took a swig from a pink liquor bottle. 

"So!" Atsumu said as he released Sakusa's hand and walked in, taking a seat next to Komori, "You look relaxed, you're usually so focused on the court." He said with a smile. Komori nodded

"Yeah I got in some good digs earlier so I'm celebrating! What were you and my cousin up to?" Komori said with a smirk, noticing how they walked in holding hands. Sakusa stepped in, taking a seat on the floor at the bottom of the bed, sitting on his jacket. 

"We were at a bar, it's Sumu's birthday." He said with a smile. All eyes went to Atsumu and shouted: "Happy Birthday!" Astumu dipped his head in thanks. 

"So," Astumu said as he rubbed his hands together, "are we playing truth or dare?" Hoshiumi nodded, 

"It's Kageyama's turn now, nice job on the light streaking." He said with a giggle, Kageyama narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"Yeah it's my turn now." He stood and looked around the room, catching Sakusa's eye from where he was sitting by Atsumu's legs. "Sakusa." Kageyama said, pointing at him. "Truth or dare?" Sakusa blinked and ran through his options, he just sat down so he didn't want to do a dare. 

"Truth." He said tilting his head slightly. Kageyama hummed as he thought of a question.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. All eyes went to Sakusa, Atsumu already knew the answer. 

"No I'm not." A small gasp came from Komori 

"My little cousin Kiyo is all grown up!" He mocked wiping a tear from his eye. Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

"Can I ask another truth?" Kageyama said, now more curious. Hoshiumi opened his mouth to say 'no! one per person!' but Sakusa nodded. 

"Was it with a man or woman?" Kageyama asked, a glint in his eye. 

"A man." Sakusa replied easily, leaning back against Atsumu's legs. Kageyama nodded, 

"Just one more...." He said still looking at Sakusa, the rest of the group groaned in annoyance at Kageyama ignoring the rules. "Do we know him, or of him?" Sakusa stilled,

"Yes. He also plays volleyball, most of you have played him or if not at least heard of him, he's an amazing ace." Atsumu prickled at the definition. Kageyama nodded and sat back down. 

"No further questions." 

"Your honor." Komori said with a drunken giggle. Hoshiumi clapped his hands

"Okay, now it's Sakusa's turn to ask someone." Sakusa looked around the room, he eyed Hoshiumi and asked him, "Truth or Dare?" Hoshiumi tilted his head in thought. 

"Dare!" He replied springing up. Sakusa smiled as an idea popped into his foggy mind. 

"Send a dirty text to someone in your contacts. You decide how dirty and we decide who." Hoshiumi's eyes widened, he ran a hand through his white hair before nodding. 

"Here!" He handed his phone to Sakusa, he scrolled through his contacts until he came across the name of 'Hinata Shoyo'. 

"Him." Sakusa said, handing the phone back to Hoshiumi. Sakusa had heard of Hinata from Kageyama and from videos circling around, he'd never met him in person though. 

"Him?!" Kageyama half screeched from where he sat, "Why do you even have Shoyo's phone number??" He said staring at Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi shrugged, 

"After I saw his social media and saw he was into volleyball we just exchanged numbers, he's really cute but we don't talk much though." Kageyama narrowed his eyes and slumped against the desk again, grumbling. "Okay, so how dirty?" Hoshiumi asked, suddenly looking self-conscious. Atsumu hummed from where he was sitting above Sakusa. 

"How about you tell him what you want to do to him if he were here right now." The blonde said with a smirk. Hoshiumi blushed and nodded slowly, tapping away on his phone. 

"There." Hoshiumi said, about to press send. 

"Wait." Sakusa said waving his hand, "You have to read it out to us." Hoshiumi groaned and reluctantly started reading:

"Shoyo, I always thought you were really adorable, I'm at the all japan training camp right now, I wish you were here so I could kiss your neck and have you on your knees..." Hoshiumi blushed furiously before continuing "sucking my dick with all the enthusiasm you have on the court." He said quietly. Atsumu burst out laughing, Sakusa soon followed, Kageyama looked shocked as he sat with his legs folded. 

"That's the best you can come up with?" Atsumu said between laughs, clasping a hand over his mouth. Hoshiumi glared as he hit send and threw his phone across the bed, not wanting to be near it. The group settled down, Sakusa asked for a drink and Atsumu took another as well, keeping their buzz alive. It was now Hoshiumi's turn, so he looked around the room thoughtfully. 

"Birthday boy." He said as he pointed at Atsumu who was sipping a drink.

"Yes?" Atsumu purred, excited. 

"Truth or Dare?" Atsumu tapped a finger against his chin. 

"Dare." Sakusa smiled and looked up at Atsumu, excited for his choice. 

"Okay," Hoshiumi said tilting his head, his white hair moving with him "whisper something dirty into Sakusa's ear." Sakusa felt his heart thump in anticipation. 

"Gladly." Atsumu said as he leaned down and brought his lips to beside Sakusa's ear, his thighs now brushing against Sakusa's shoulders, and began whispering softly. "When we were grinding at the club, I could feel your hard-on, and when I was giving you a massage I could tell you were hard for me, groaning into the sheets," Sakusa's eyes went wide, he felt his skin flush, "you're big ain'tcha Omi?" Atsumu said as he exhaled softly into Sakusa's ear, Sakusa bit his lip to not let out a groan of half embarrassment, half arousal and then leaning back, Atsumu played innocent, a playful smile on his lips as Sakusa stared up at him with red cheeks. 

"Damn Atsumu what didja tell him?" Chigaya said, giggling at the look on Sakusa's face. 

"It's a secret." Atsumu said taking a sip from his drink. Sakusa looked at the floor and cleared his throat quietly, willing himself not to get hard in front of multiple teammates. 

"Atsumu's turn!" Komori said from behind them. Atsumu looking around the room and his eyes went back to Komori. 

"Truth or Dare Komori?" Atsumu said, leaning pack onto his palms. Komori didn't even hesitate

"Truth!" Atsumu hummed as he thought. 

"What was the most embarrassing thing Sakusa did as a kid?" Sakusa whipped his head around to Komori who grinned. 

"Ooh now this is a good one." Sakusa gave him a pleading look before putting his head in his hands, he already knew the story that was about to be shared, Komori had mercilessly teased him about it for years. 

"Okay," Koromi began, "so when Sakusa and I were younger, probably about eight or nine, my mom took us to see a movie in theaters." Sakusa groaned, Atsumu couldn't wait to hear this, his eyes sparkled as he leaned towards Komori "We went to see Puss In Boots, ya know the Shrek spinoff?" Everyone nodded. "Well after we got our snacks and Sakusa had cleaned his seat, we sat down and waited for the movie to start, as soon as the lights dimmed and Puss appeared on the screen..." Komori started giggling uncontrollably, "Kiyo over here-" he waves a hand at Sakusa sitting with his head in his hands "yells at the top of his lungs: ITS PUSSY TIME!" The room fell silent before everyone doubled over in laughter, Sakusa was beet red, Atsumu laughed until his stomach hurt, Hoshiumi fell onto his back, even Kageyama and Chigaya were doubled over, slapping each other in fits of laughter. "And- and" Komori struggled through the rest of the story, hiccups interrupting "the whole theater DIED, my aunt grabbed Kiyo and me and ran out as fast as she could." Sakusa let a small giggle escape at the memory. Atsumu curbed his laughter and put a hand on Sakusa's back. 

"It's pussy time?" He giggled again, Sakusa wanted to curl up and die, he nodded and put a hand on his forehead brushing back his curls. "Didja know you were gay?" Atsumu asked and everyone began giggling again. 

"No!" Sakusa said quickly which just made everyone else laugh again, slowly they collected themselves and wiped tears from their eyes. 

"Ok, okay enough with the teasing." Komori said waving a hand, Sakusa glared at his cousin. "It's my turn now!" The game continued, Kageyama was asked to strip for Chigaya, muttering about how they just wanted to see him naked since they already asked him to streak earlier. Atsumu leaned down and whispered in Sakusa's ear,

"I'd like to see you strip for me, especially after that magic mike dance ya pulled at the bar." Sakusa felt his ears burn but said back quietly,

"If you'll be a good boy." Atsumu exhaled near Sakusa's ear and pulled away, the phrase 'good boy' coming from Sakusa sounded sinful. Eventually, the game came to an end and they all waved goodbye, Koromi shouting: "ITS PUSSY TIME!" as Atsumu and Sakusa walked back to Atsumu's room, Sakusa flipped him off over his shoulder. Once they found their way back into the room, they sat on the bed in the dim room and stared at each other, then the ground. Being suddenly alone, they felt anxious, heat found its way between their cheeks and their legs.

"We don't have to do anything tonight Sumu." Sakusa said as he put a hand on Atsumu's thigh. Atsumu inhaled deeply and whispered:

"What if I want to?" Sakusa let out a small smile. 

"Then I'll do whatever you want." Atsumu smiled at Sakusa's words. 

"Can-" Atsumu bit his lip before continuing "Can I kiss you?" Sakusa thought for a second before nodding slowly, taking the lead. Sakusa gently pushed Atsumu down on the with a hand on his hips, Atsumu felt his heart pounding, seeing Sakusa's face inches from his, he brought up a hand and pushing the dark curls away from his face, settling his hand on Sakusa's jawline before Sakusa leaned forward and pressed an ever-so-gentle kiss to Atsumu's lips. There we no fireworks going off behind their eyes, just a warm feeling, one of closeness and intimacy. Sakusa kept his lips there for an extra beat before he pulled away slowly, looking into Atsumu's eyes. Atsumu was smiling, cheeks pink. Sakusa licked his lips, Atsumu tasted like sapporo and pink lemonade, an otherwise odd concoction but to him it tastes like heaven. "Wow." Atsumu breathed. Sakusa nodded. 

"Do it again."


	6. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of light touches and soft kisses, Sakusa and Atsumu try to define their relationship, and ya FINALLY get just a tiny amount of smut.

The rest of Atumu’s birthday evening was magical. Sakusa was on top of Atsumu, pressing his lips gently to Atsumu’s neck, nipping softly. Atsumu quietly moaned, Sakusa pulled back and knelt on his knees. Atsumu sat up slowly, brain foggy.

“What’s wrong?” Atsumu asked breathing heavily. Sakusa waved his hand before making eye contact.

“Nothing, nothing, this is amazing,” he said with a smile “I just don’t want to move too quick with you.” Atsumu sat up fully and reached for Sakusa who laid back down, pressing his chin into Atsumu’s sternum gently, Atsumu slowly brought his hands to Sakusa’s cheeks and rubbed his trembles gingerly, Sakusa relaxed at the contact, something he used to hate had quickly became something he loved giving and receiving.

“Well, just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy making out, it’s not like this is new for me...” Sakusa bounced his head gently on Atsumu’s chest nodding. “But, it definitely feels like the first time I’ve been touched when it’s with you.” Sakusa’s eyes glinted as Atsumu said that.

“I feel the same way Sumu.” Sakusa rumbled quietly pressing his lips to his chest. Atsumu smiled again, running his hands through Sakusa’s thick hair, twirling the curls.

“Can ya tell me a bit more about losing your virginity to Wakatoshi?” Atsumu said softly. Sakusa raised his head, eyes wide

“How did you know it was it him?” Sakusa asked.

“Well it wasn’t too hard to connect the dots, ‘amazing ace’, ‘you’ve probably heard of him’.” Atsumu mirrored Sakusa’s words from the Truth or Dare game earlier. Sakusa agreed,

“Yeah I guess it wasn’t hard to figure out ha.” Sakusa chuckled awkwardly, averting his eyes. After a minute of silence, Sakusa had his thoughts gathered and began to speak, looking deep into Atsumu’s eyes. “So I was seventeen, I asked if I could stay at Wakatoshi’s house for the evening since I had an away game and his house was close to the center. I figured sleeping in a clean guest bed is better than being in a room with all my sweaty teammates.” Atsumu nodded, understanding. “Then after I came over his parents left so he actually surprised me and brought out a bottle of sake, I had of course drank before but I never expected Wakatoshi to be one to enjoy drinking just for the hell of it.” Sakusa sighed and continued, “So we got drunk, Wakatoshi started getting closer to me during the evening and I ignored it until he finally asked if he could kiss me. I said yes, he assured me he was free of STD’s but still wore a condom, and made sure everything was sanitary. I was on the bottom, it felt really good actually...” Sakusa blushed at the memory. “Anyway’s after we got cleaned up and proceeded as normal. We never talked about it or even considered dating, so it just kind of fizzled out. It’s not awkward between us however, he’s since found someone on his team and he’s been in a committed relationship with him for a while now, they make a cute couple.” Sakusa finished, Atsumu was nodding slowly.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Omi.” Atsumu said, stroking Sakusa’s cheek with his thumb, who leaned into the touch, pressing his lips to Atsumu’s palm. “So you bottomed?” Atsumu asked, genuinely curious.

“Yeah, that’s kind of just the way it worked out with our power dynamics.” Sakusa shrugged.

“Do ya still consider yourself being a bottom?” Atsumu asked. Sakusa hummed before answering.

“Not so much anymore, but that was the only time I had sex. I’ve never penetrated anyone.”

“Oh!” Atsumu said, his mouth forming an ‘o’ in surprise. “I was under the impression ya had lots of boyfriends.”

“Ah no, no, it’s nothing like that. Kind of the same thing with you, I had a few make out sessions and things over the past years, but I haven’t really had the urge to have sex with anyone.” Atsumu tried to hide a pout at Sakusa’s words. “Well, that was until I met you.” Sakusa said, recovering quickly upon seeing the pouty look on Atsumu’s face.

“Well..” Atsumu said, a blush flooding his cheeks “I would really like it if you could... take my virginity.” He whispered. Sakusa sat up a little, the conversation was suddenly more serious.

“Sumu you can’t just ask...what if you end up regretting it?” Sakusa said, knitting his brows together in worry.

“I don’t think I ever will.” Atsumu said honestly. “Omi,” Atsumu placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulders “I really really like you.” Sakusa felt heat bubble up inside him at Atsumu’s confession. “Please say something...” Atsumu said softly, feeling way too vulnerable.

“I really like you too.” Sakusa replied, leaning forward to press a kiss to Atsumu’s lips. “I’ve never met anyone like you Sumu, over this past week and a half you’ve made me so much happier and really helped me to get over some fears and have fun.” Sakusa smiled fondly. Atsumu felt red course through his veins, he felt so loved, he couldn’t believe the man he was obsessed with for almost two years returned his feelings. Atsumu gathered his thoughts and spoke:

“So, what does that make us? This?” Atsumu gestured between the two of them.

“I think that makes us...” Sakusa tilted his head, lowering his eyes as he thought. “New.” Sakusa finished. Atsumu smiled at the definition, it was very much like Sakusa to be cautious and not want to dive in headfirst, Atsumu wanted to respect Sakusa’s wishes, like how he slowly reaches to touch Sakusa, like Sakusa is a wounded animal that any sudden movements could scare off. But Atsumu had never seen anyone be touchy with Sakusa, or vice-versa, his chest swelled with pride and warmth as he realized he was one of the few people that got to see this rare, needy, lonely side of Sakusa. Atsumu wanted to hold him tight and never let him go, shield him from the outside world, but he knew he couldn’t do that, Sakusa needed to be immersed and needed practice with this issue.

“New is fine with me.” Atsumu said with a bright smile, Sakusa clambered up to Atsumu’s side, a mess of limbs as he pushed an arm under Atsumu and flipped Atsumu so he was sitting on Sakusa’s waist. Atsumu giggled at being manhandled, relaxing his legs as he fully sat on Sakusa, who showed no sign that he had a 160 pound man sitting on his groin, Sakusa just smiled, an honest and beautiful smile. Atsumu wanted to cry, he couldn’t believe how much he longed for moments like this, where stolen looks and small, soft kisses became so much more. Sakusa brought his hands up to Atsumu’s hips as he gripped him, rubbing small circles into Atsumu’s hipbones. Normally Sakusa would feel suffocated, throwing anyone off him he didn’t want to touch him, but Atsumu was different. Sakusa didn’t care Atsumu was still in the pants he wore to the club earlier or that he was sweaty, he was just Atsumu to Sakusa, and Sakusa realized that in that moment Atsumu was healing him slowly, something no amount of therapy or time had helped in so long, was suddenly fixing itself. Atsumu broke Sakusa’s train of thought when he shifted his hips slightly, eliciting a groan from Sakusa, Atsumu smiled devilishly, placing a hand on Sakusa’s chest the other snaked down to where Sakusa’s hand was gripping his waist. “Try this.” Atsumu whispered to Sakusa as he took Sakusa’s hand gently and guided it to the soft swell of Atsumu’s ass. Sakusa tilted his head back at the contact, screwing his eyes shut. “Is it that good Omi?” Atsumu purred, looking down at Sakusa who almost looked like he was in pain. 

“God you have no idea.” Sakusa said as he inhaled and opened his eyes. 

“Go ahead, you can play with me, I like being manhandled.” Atsumu said as he shot a wink to Sakusa, who stared up at Atsumu with a slight fire in his dark eyes. At the words ‘manhandled’ images flooded Sakusa’s brain, Atsumu riding him, his thick thighs jiggling as he bounced, him pulling on Atsumu’s hair as he took him from behind, slapping his ass until it was imprinted with a large white handprint. Sakusa growled and grabbed onto Atsumu’s ass with both hands, he’d been dying to do this ever since he saw his ass in the bright blue boxers the first day of camp. As soon as Sakusa gripped his ass, Atsumu let out a wanton moan, blame it on them both still being buzzed even though it was already past two in the morning, or blame it on the sheer fact that Atsumu is _very_ vocal. Sakusa groaned as he played with the soft flesh, kneading it between his fingers, then shoving Atsumu down onto his groin, making the both of them moan. It was so very little contact, they still had all their clothes on, Sakusa resisted the urge to rip off Atsumu’s pants and take him right there. Atsumu’s arms gave out as he moaned, his head was strewn on Sakusa’s shoulder, his lips inches away from Sakusa’s neck, he took the opportunity to nip and suck on the pale fresh, wherever there was a beauty mark he sucked until it was a beautiful deep purple, Sakusa keened below Atsumu, Atsumu filing away Sakusa’s liking to neck kisses. With a groan Sakusa began rocking Atsumu’s hips back, rutting his cock against the harsh fabric of his boxers. They didn’t care that they looked like two rabbits in heat, they just new that this felt _good._

“Mmm Omi, mmm wait, please!” Atsumu moaned next to Sakusa’s ear, Sakusa reluctantly stilled. Atsumu lifted himself up with shaky arms, the bulge in his pants on full view. “Omi, I have an idea.” Sakusa nodded quickly, he’d do anything. “What if we just get naked?” Sakusa’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. 

“But Sumu-“ Sakusa started 

“Nuh uh! No penetration, I just want to see you use those big hands to wrap around...” Atsumu stared at his bulge “both of us.” Sakusa pondered the idea for a moment, he really did want to see Atsumu’s full body, and Atsumu was dying to see just how big Sakusa really was. Sakusa nodded his head. 

“Yes, yes please.” He said as Atsumu clambered off him, Sakusa immediately wanted to groan at the loss of touch but was distracted when Atsumu removed his shirt and pulled down his joggers, leaving him in baby blue tight boxers. Sakusa almost moaned at the sight, Atsumu’s legs looked like they were eating the fabric, his thighs were so thick, Sakusa couldn’t wait to pepper them in kisses and love bites, showing his worship. Atsumu turned and suddenly felt self conscious, he was the only one undressed. Atsumu scowled at Sakusa who snapped himself out of the trace of Atsumu’s thighs and sighed standing and began removing his shirt. Atsumu would never get tired of the view, the ratio of Sakusa’s waist to shoulders was just plain unfair, he had a small waist, almost the size of Atsumu’s but his shoulders were rippling, he had large biceps and a very tight abdominal area, of course complete with an eight pack showing through his pale skin. Sakusa looked after his body quite well apart from the drinking he had done lately. But what Atsumu really couldn’t wait for were the pants, he was dying to get a closer look, every time they were in the locker room Atsumu would catch the tail end of Sakusa slipping on his shorts or putting back on his pants. Sakusa began undoing the button, making eye contact with Atsumu as Atsumu’s eyes drifted downward. Sakusa pulled on the zipper and pushed down his pants, removing them and folding them neatly in a stack on the floor. There they stood, both clad in their boxers, waiting for someone to speak up or take theirs off first, it was like a game of gay chicken. 

“You first Omi.” Atsumu said shyly, gesturing to his boxers. Sakusa rolled his eyes and hooked his fingers around the waistband. He was going to go slow, be a little teasing. Atsumu’s eyes were glued to where the fabric was revealing pale skin, he reached the area where he had to pull them off in a quicker motion due to the sheer size of his hard on. Atsumu felt his mouth water, Sakusa’s cock sprang from the fabric and Atsumu congratulated himself in his head- Sakusa _was_ big, he was _at least_ nine inches, and his thickness was nothing to joke about, a pretty pink head was poking out through his foreskin, a crystal bead of precome forming, and neatly groomed short black hair dusted around his groin and thighs. Atsumu felt a sigh escape his lips as he dragged his eyes up to Sakusa’s face where he was smiling. 

“Like what you see?” Sakusa said, running a hand down his abs. Atsumu nodded wordlessly, no thoughts head empty, just Sakusa’s naked body. Atsumu didn’t even know he had walked towards Sakusa until he was staring up at him from under his lashes, breathing heavily. Sakusa took the opportunity to reach a hand up and lightly grip it around Atsumu’s throat, they hadn’t talked about kinks but the look of surprise and the moan that left Atsumu’s lips as soon as Sakusa closed his hand made Sakusa think that Atsumu did like to be choked. Sakusa backed Atsumu up until the back of Atsumu’s legs hit the mattress, Sakusa released Atsumu’s throat as he fell the short distance back, laying on his back, he was panting, blonde hair was spilled across the sheets, Sakusa didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight. “Why aren’t these off yet...” Sakusa growled low in his throat, reaching to hook a finger into Atsumu’s waistband, Sakusa looked for approval and Atsumu nodded his head as Sakusa pulled the fabric down, a pretty pink cock sprang upwards, it was dribbling precome from the tip, neatly groomed dark brown pubic hair was nestled around the base. Atsumu wasn’t a half bad size, he was maybe seven, seven and a half inches and it was thick. Sakusa resisted an urge he didn’t even know he could have, he wanted to take the pretty swollen head in his mouth and suck until Atsumu came undone. Sakusa had never felt the urge to give oral, it always seemed gross to him, but of course Atsumu would be the one to turn something gross into something Sakusa was more than willing to do. Sakusa tore his eyes away from Atsumu’s cock to look at his face, Atsumu looked embarrassed, a full body blush made him seem red in the dim light, his skin felt hot, he didn’t think he’d ever felt more turned on in his life. Sakusa brought a hand up to Atsumu’s cheek, Atsumu locked eyes with Sakusa. “Hey do you still want to do this?” Sakusa said tenderly “It’s okay if you want to stop.” Atsumu exhaled before shaking his head

”Omi I don’t know how much longer I can last, please just touch me.” Atsumu pleaded, Sakusa didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed Atsumu’s legs and flipped him so Atsumu was on all fours on the bed. “Wa-wait I thought we were gonna grind-“ Sakusa interrupted him

”I don’t think I can go another minute without seeing this ass naked.” Sakusa said as he brought a hand down to the swell of Atsumu’s ass, while the other hand kneaded the soft flesh of where his ass met the back of his thigh. Atsumu whined, saying it was embarrassing in this position, Sakusa shut him up with a sharp slap to his ass, Atsumu dropped his hips low, moaning at the sting. Sakusa smirked. “So you like being hit hm?” Sakusa said in a teasing voice. Atsumu squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Use your words Sumu.” Sakusa said as he brought down the hand again, this time to the back of his thigh. Atsumu writhed, moaning as he felt the bed sheets brush against his nipples. 

“Yes, yes Omi.” Atsumu said quickly, out of breath “I really like it, I really do.” Atsumu babbled. Sakusa hummed and rubbed the area he had just spanked, then he brought his hands up to Atsumu’s cheeks and spread them slowly, Atsumu felt exposed, Sakusa had never seen something so erotic, Atsumu’s body shook with arousal, his cock leaking, red and angry, and his perfect hairless hole was contracting with every breath Atsumu took. 

“Fuckkk...” Sakusa groaned at the pornographic sight. He then flipped Atsumu over again and laid down, his arms on either side of Atsumu’s head as he felt their cocks brush together, they let out a shared moan at the contact. “Wait.” Sakusa said and glanced up at Atsumu. “Do you want to wear a condom?” Atsumu pursed his lips, he didn’t want to be making any decisions right now.

“I’m okay not using them if that’s okay with you. Since we’re not having penetrative sex I’m not too bothered, but I know you probably don’t like the mess.” Atsumu said as he steadied his breathing. Sakusa nodded

”I don’t mind about the mess, and I know I’m clean, I’m assuming you’ve been checked too?” Atsumu nodded

“I’m clean too.” Sakusa nodded again, looking into Atsumu’s eyes,

“We’ll just have to hop in the shower after.” Sakusa said as he kissed Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu nodded and wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, letting Sakusa take the lead. Sakusa braced himself on one arm as he brought the other one down to where their cocks were waiting. Atsumu moaned, burying his face in the crook of Sakusa’s neck. Sakusa was never too loud, but he just couldn’t help himself, the alcohol and the arousal were making his mind swirl. Sakusa wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks, fingers almost touching. “Grind for me Sumu.” Sakusa said. Atsumu heard it as a command and obeyed quickly, rutting his hips up into the heat of Sakusa’s hand, Sakusa even surprised Atsumu, he removed his hand and brought it to his own mouth, coating his palm in saliva before returning it back to their cocks. The new slick made it easier, their cocks rutted together in the thin confine of Sakusa’s hand. Atsumu became a mess very quickly. 

“MMmm ohymygodomi, Omi, Omi!” Atsumu chanted, Sakusa took in all of Atsumu’s words, throwing his head back and groaning deeply. 

“Fuck Sumu.” Sakusa said as he could feel a familiar heat beginning to pool low in his gut, Atsumu was still rutting his hips, chasing his high, he threw his head back onto the bed and moaned loudly, if anyone were to walk by their room they’d think an orgy was happening, just by the sheer amount and volume of Atsumu’s moans. 

“Fuck Omi, oh my god Omi, please, please, please,” Atsumu brought a hand to Sakusa’s lips and rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip, Sakusa let his supporting arm drop a little as he kissed Atsumu, muffling the moans. Atsumu kissed back with fervour, they entwined their tongues and when Sakusa pulled back a thin strand of saliva fell onto Atsumu’s chin and neck and Sakusa found himself watching the spit fall, loving it, he loved this feeling, he felt dirty with Atsumu and he _loved_ it. “Please Omi let me cum please please!” Atsumu moaned high, short puffs of air escaping as his breath hitched, Sakusa could also feel his orgasm building. 

“Yes Sumu, come on Sumu, right there, come on, come for me, come for me baby.” Sakusa spoke quickly, spurring on Atsumu’s orgasm. Sakusa wanted to see Atsumu come undone. And with those words spoken by Sakusa who had curls matted to his forehead, pink cheeks, clenching abs, and the purple hickeys on display as Sakusa craned his neck, groaning. Atsumu’s hips stuttered, he resisted the urge to bite into the soft swell of Sakusa’s bicep, choosing instead to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood. Atsumu felt waves of ecstasy flowing through him, he opened his mouth in a silent scream which quickly became a high pitched drawn out moan, he felt the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced. Ropes of cum splashed onto his chest, Sakusa saw the moment Atsumu came undone and that did him in, Sakusa’s hand faltered, stroking himself to a finish while Atsumu moaned high, still experiencing his orgasm. Atsumu opened his eyes and watched as Sakusa came undone, his hand gave one last jerk and then Sakusa let out a long drug out groan, his cock pulsing as he released onto Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu was panting, their cum was mixed on Atsumu’s chest and abs. They both panted, Sakusa’s arm was very close to giving out so he lifted himself up and over before flopping down in a heap beside Atsumu. The only sounds heard were the sounds of panting, Atsumu looked over at Sakusa who had a blissed out happy look on his face. At seeing Atsumu stare at him he sat up and kissed Atumu on the lips gently. 

“That was incredible Omi.” Atsumu said as he felt the aftershocks dwindling. “I seriously think that was the best orgasm of my life.” Sakusa nodded as he flopped back down face first onto the bed. 

“Glad to be of service.” Sakusa mumbled into the bedsheet. Atsumu poked Sakusa with a finger. 

“Let’s go pop in the shower, this is starting to dry.” Atsumu said as he gestured to the cum. Sakusa nodded, and he stood offering a hand to Atsumu who gladly took it, his legs felt like jelly. As they turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature, Sakusa gently came behind Atsumu, laying his chin on his shoulder. 

“That was probably the best orgasm of my life too.”Sakusa said quietly. Atsumu smirked.

”Well obviously I’m just too good.” Atsumu said as he put a hand under the stream. Sakusa removed his head from it’s perch and stared down at Atsumu’s ass as he leaned forward into the shower. Sakusa saw where two handprints were still visible, they were two large white handprints, complete with a red boarder, skin purple in spots where the blood capillaries were broken, flushing his skin beautifully. Sakusa mumbled quietly above the sound of the water:

”You have no idea Sumu.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just plain sinful and I have no regrets.


	7. Baby don’t cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a SUPER fluffy and wAYYYY more angsty chapter than I anticipated...
> 
> My heart hurt writing this, but it’ll all be worth it. 
> 
> Warning: sad boy hours ahead. (but it’ll all work out don’t worry)

The days went on blissfully, the training camp was only two weeks long. On the twelfth day, Atsumu and Sakusa were laying on Sakusa’s bed in the hotel, Atsumu had his head on Sakusa’s chest as he clung to Sakusa like a koala, legs intertwined. They spoke softly, 

“What’s going to happen after the camp is over Omi?” Atsumu asked, tilting his head up to where his gaze met Sakusa’s chin, before Sakusa shuffled their bodies up until he was leaning against the headboard. 

”I guess we keep in contact and visit each other often.” Sakusa said honestly. Atsumu pouted:

”But I won’t get to see you every day.” Atsumu fisted a hand in Sakusa’s shirt, already worried Sakusa would leave. Sakusa hummed thoughtfully. 

“Well you live in Hyogo still correct?” Sakusa said, tilting his head. Atsumu nodded sadly, already doing the calculation of the distance between them in his head, Sakusa sighed. “We have an expiration date don’t we?” Atsumu said quietly, tears beginning to fill the corner of his eyes. Sakusa cooed softly. 

“It’s not too far.” Atsumu sat up, he felt sad, angry. 

“It’s almost seven hours to Tokyo Omi.” He said quietly, not wanting to raise his voice. Sakusa nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“Well the bullet train makes it here in just over three hours, I know it’s a bit more expensive but I don’t care.” Hope sprouted in his voice. “And school ends pretty soon, then we’re graduating. And I don’t know about you but I’ve already been scouted for a new team.” Sakusa said, hope coating his words as he reached and touched Atsumu’s shoulder. 

“The MSBY Black Jackals?” Atsumu said, excitement changing his mood quickly, Sakusa nodded. 

“Aren’t you being scouted for teams too?” Atsumu nodded enthusiastically. 

“I am. I’ve already been contacted by MSBY.” Sakusa’s eyes widened. 

“What did they say?” Sakusa almost whispered, his whole world would shift depending on what Atsumu said next. Atsumu leaned back and hummed, a smirk playing on his lips, Sakusa was impatient:“Tell me!” Sakusa said, reaching forward with both hands, gently shaking Atsumu’s shoulders. 

“I’m the official setter. I signed the contract just before I left for this camp, after I’m done at Inarizaki I’m playing for MSBY.” Sakusa’s eyes widened, a dazzling smile broke through his lips

”Oh my god!! Sumu do you know what this means?” Sakusa said, eyes huge and a smile plastered to his face. 

“That you’re my ace.” Atsumu said with a smile. Sakusa lept forward and pulled Atsumu into a hug.

”Oh my god I can’t believe it,” Sakusa said into Atsumu’s shoulder, “how did I ever get so lucky?” Sakusa murmured in a rare display of happiness and excitement. Once they leaned back Atsumu spoke

”When do you sign the contract?” 

“As soon as I get back from the camp.” Sakusa said, breathing heavily due to excitement, his nerves felt like a bundle of cords, all twisted in his stomach. Atsumu smiled,

”So we just needta’ last for another couple months apart, for a while. Then we’ll be on the same team.” Sakusa nodded, taking a deep breath before he spoke:

”Sumu, I don’t want us to go back to being friends.” He stared into Atsumu’s eyes, “Not being able to see you everyday... it’ll be torture.” Atsumu felt himself tear up at the confession. 

“Well every couple weeks we could meet halfway, and we can video call all the time.” Atsumu willed his voice not to crack. “The sooner ya know it we’ll be together, kicking ass on the same team.” Sakusa nodded, a small smile on his lips, still sad but excited with the idea. “And-“ Atsumu said, putting a hand on Sakusa’s cheek as he leaned forward “don’tcha forget, you gotta win all your games in the Spring Tournament if you wanna play me.” Atsumu said with a smirk. 

“Confident you’ll win all your games hm?” Sakusa said as he patted Atsumu’s head, Atsumu nodded. 

“So if we can handle long-distance for a couple months, then I’ll be seeing you in the spring.” Atsumu said, extending a hand towards Sakusa for him to shake. Sakusa chuckled a deep rumble as he ran a hand through his curls. He grabbed Atsumu’s hand and pulled him on top of him, Sakusa pressed multiple kisses to Atsumu’s face, feeling much more comfortable with gestures of affection, this made Atsumu giggle at the ticklish feeling. 

“Will you be my official boyfriend?” Sakusa asked quietly, cutting through Atsumu’s giggles. Atsumu pulled back and looked deep into Sakusa’s eyes, a grin appeared on his face, illuminating his brown eyes in the dim light of the evening. 

“Of course you idiot!” Atsumu said as he grabbed Sakusa’s cheeks and kissed him. Sakusa melted into the kiss, he’d never felt so happy and loved in his life. Atsumu pulled away slowly, happy tears brimming the corners of his eyes. Sakusa smiled, feeling incomprehensible. “I thought you’d never ask.” Atsumu said, with a slight hiccup, trying to hide his happy tears. 

“Crybaby.” Sakusa mumbled as he pulled Atsumu’s head to his chest, thinking about how they’d only met in person twelve days ago, Atsumu let out a small laugh, his breathing uneven. “How come you never messaged me?” Sakusa asked, trying to steer the conversation a little. Atsumu leaned back and hummed.

”You’re very intimidating Omi.” Atsumu deadpanned. Sakusa broke out into a laugh, curls shaking as he chuckled. Atsumu looked confused, 

“What? Ya are Omi!” This just made Sakusa laugh harder, Atsumu pouted at not understanding what kind of joke he made. 

“Oh Sumu,” Sakusa said as he squished Atsumu’s cheeks, “You’re adorable.” Atsumu blushed in the confines of Sakusa’s hand squishing his face, gently removing his face from his hand. 

“Well yer tall,” Atsumu counted his fingers absentmindedly as he listed off reasons. “ya have dark hair and dark eyes, yer huge!” Atsumu said, trying to explain his reasoning. “Ya also always wear a mask so no one can ever tell what you’re feeling. Yer very stoic until you get a couple drinks in ya,” Atsumu’s list began to shift, “then you’re a touchy, emotional bastard. Yer a big sweetheart, yer cautious and angry, ya love feeling clean, yer quick to argue, and ya always find a way to pick things apart and make them better.” Sakusa listened, Atsumu felt a tear drop down his cheek, “Yer so honest. Ya always tell the truth.” Atsumu’s voice broke, Sakusa moved forward until he was cradling Atsumu, shushing him quietly. “You’re one of the best volleyball players I’ve ever played with-“ Atsumu hiccuped, “Yer so independent Omi, you can handle yerself in any situation. Ya can dance, ya can tell jokes, yer so smart, yer fucking beautiful, I love all yer beauty marks, yer curls are so adorable,” Sakusa tried to stop him, the compliments were making him break down- “I think I love ya Omi.” Atsumu finished quietly. Sakusa felt his heart jump, one one ever told him that, no one ever said those words to Sakusa, even his mother never said such things, believing emotions would made a man weak. Sakusa felt a tear slide down his cheek, he didn’t even know he was crying. Atsumu looked up from his spot on Sakusa’s chest, seeing Sakusa cry was a whole new experience. “Yer so beautiful Omi.” Atsumu said as he rose and cradled Sakusa’s head in his chest, reversing their positions and stoking the curls absentmindedly. “You should _never_ be afraid to cry Omi.” Atsumu said through his tears. Sakusa sobbed at his words, breath caught in his throat. “Don’t ever feel ashamed.” Atsumu said as he petted his head softly, Sakusa cried, he didn’t remember the last time he cried, it always made him feel ugly and gross, making him wonder his body would produce such a thing. But now he knew, as he sobbed into Atsumu’s chest, he felt a whole tsunami of emotions rush through him. Anger towards his father for not accepting his lifestyle, disappointment from his mother whenever he would cry or do bad in school, anxiousness and distance from his friends, knowing they’d never understand him, hatred towards himself for not being able to open up and let go of his worries, and the feeling of overwhelming love from Atsumu. Sakusa kept crying, he didn’t even notice Atsumu had laid them down onto the bed, letting Sakusa cry on his shirt, wet drops were scattered across the fabric, Sakusa’s eyes were red, he felt his nose running from his tears draining, but he didn’t care and Atsumu didn’t either, they just clung to each other and cried. After some time, the sobbing relaxed, Sakusa forcing himself to take deep breaths as Atsumu rubbed circles on his back, calming him down. “Are ya ok Omi?” Atsumu asked quietly. Sakusa didn’t trust his voice so he nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Hey, hey Omi.” Atsumu said as he removed the hand from Sakusa’s back and brought it to his face, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “Omi, please talk to me. I don’t care that you cried, it means yer a person, I just love ya even more now.” Sakusa’s eyes filled up again, he resumed his crying at Atsumu’s words. Atsumu felt shock course through his system, he tensed up, not knowing what he said to upset Sakusa again, unsure how to handle the situation. “Omi baby no..” Atsumu cooed quietly as he resumed rubbing circles onto his back, Sakusa hiccuped and sniffled. “Omi, please talk to me.” Atsumu pleaded. Sakusa sniffled again and slowly sat up. Atsumu never thought he’d see the day: Sakusa’s eyes were red, his dark lashes were clumped together with tears, his face was red and puffy, a thin trail of tears leaked from his nose, his hair was staticky and unruly curls stood up in odd places, he picked at the skin on his cuticles as he sniffled, dark eyes low. 

“Can I get a tissue please.” He said quietly, voice barely over a whisper. Atsumu leapt from the bed and ran to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water as he grabbed a box of tissues, he spared a glance in the mirror, he didn’t look much better than Sakusa. His eye’s were bloodshot, cheeks warm and he had a look of worry in his own eyes, blonde hair was matted on his forehead, he stopped staring and made sure the washcloth was at a good temperature before returning to the room. Sakusa was still in his position kneeling at the foot of the bed, hands in his lap as he stared at them. 

“Here Omi.” Atsumu said as he stepped onto the bed. Sakusa took a tissue and wiped his nose, feeling dirty and pitiful. Atsumu stared at Sakusa with worry in his eyes, not sure what he should do. 

“Don’t pity me.” Sakusa’s voice came out a whisper, dark eyes unfocused. Atsumu gaped his mouth, taking in a breath. 

“Omi I would never pity you, it’s okay to cry and break down sometimes, yer a human-”

”I don’t feel like a human most of the time Sumu.” Sakusa said, finally making eye contact. Atsumu processed his words,

”Why Omi?” He asked gingerly, leaning forward slightly and placing his hand on Sakusa’s to make him stop picking at his nails. Sakusa inhaled a shaky breath, 

“My mom never touched me.” He whispered as he dropped his eyes again. “I was never held or told I was loved.” Atsumu felt sadness well up in his chest, like a weight was placed. “I never got to hug my parents or have them tell me they were proud of me. I was never nurtured.” His voice cracked. “I spent years thinking I was an unlovable monster, that my wrists’ were only one small thing wrong with me.” Atsumu cooed softly, rubbing his thumb against Sakusa’s hand. “I’ve been in therapy for almost three years, trying to get familiar with sensory and stimulation, but it never worked.” Sakusa felt more tears form, he sniffled and grabbed another tissue, taking a moment to wipe his nose, Atsumu waited patiently. “But then I met you Sumu.” He raised his dark eyes to brown ones, Atsumu felt a tear escape. “You changed me. You made me feel like I wasn’t alone or a monster,” He laughed pitifully, “like I wasn’t unlovable.” Atsumu wanted to hold Sakusa but Sakusa but up a hand, willing Atsumu to stay in his place on the bed. “I never kiss anyone on the lips, never let anyone share food or drinks with me, never let anyone shower with me or dance with me,” Sakusa took a deep breath “I was never told I was loved or beautiful until I met you.” His voice broke “Never had someone stick up for me like you do, I never felt the spark of determination. I never felt the calming presence I feel when I’m with you. I never felt the hunger I feel when I look at you.” Sakusa said with a small smile, his eyes were swollen at the edges. Atsumu brought a hand to his mouth, muffling a sob, not wanting to upset Sakusa. “My mom never held my hand or cradled me and said ‘everything’s going to be okay’. No one had, until you Sumu.” Atsumu let his hand drop, biting his lip to contain his cries, screwing his eyes shut. “I’m in love with you Atsumu. I’m in love with you and everything you do.” Sakusa said quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. They both took a moment and took some deep breaths before opening their eyes. 

“I love you so much Omi.” Atsumu whispered as he brought a hand to Sakusa’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. 

“I love you too Sumu.” Sakusa said, a small smile on his lips. They stayed like that for a moment, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Atsumu removed his hand and gave the washcloth to Sakusa who pressed it gently against his eyes, attempting to lessen the swelling. 

“God I have a headache now hah.” Atsumu said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“It’s from all the crying.” Sakusa said, removing the cloth with a chuckle, his voice sounded hoarse. 

“Do you want to watch a movie Omi?” Atsumu asked as he moved the box of tissues to the bedside table. Sakusa nodded and stepped off the bed, stretching his limbs and yawning. They picked a Studio Ghibli film, something that was soft and lighthearted, didn’t require much thinking. They stripped off their clothes until they were in their boxers, Sakusa laid on Atsumu’s chest. Sakusa could feel Atsumu absentmindedly drawing shapes and patterns into his skin, adoring the feeling of his skin against Atsumu’s. Atsumu was tracing circles around the moles that scattered across Sakusa’s back. Sakusa hummed at this, every time Atsumu was affectionate it reminded him of his mom, that’s why he broke down; Sakusa had never felt so cherished and safe, like he was a porcelain doll and it was Atsumu’s job was to make sure it was never cracked or dropped from unsteady hands. Sakusa hummed happily, replacing all the bad memories of never being touched with one’s like this moment, or the time when Atsumu was on his back and gave him a massage, or when Atsumu’s thighs were resting by his shoulders during the game of truth or dare, the time when they attempted to define what their relationship was and then spent the evening exploring each other’s bodies. Sakusa came to the realization that it was all Atsumu, Sakusa hated being touched by strangers but whenever Atsumu was around he felt at ease, memories of shaking Kita’s hand and dancing with Suna appeared in his brain, the visions shifted to Sakusa wanting to be touched, cradled, thinking about all the times he’ll be held in the future, willing himself to do the same for Atsumu, giving him all the affection his own mother never gave to him. Sakusa was excited for the idea of playing on the same team with Atsumu, getting to hold him and kiss him, cheer and cry with him, and be held again- making up for all the lost time he felt he had. Sakusa realized he was starting to enjoy the vulnerable feeling that lingered, deep seeded in his bones, he used to despise it, but now it was becoming familiar for him. He wanted to step outside of his little clean box and explore the world with Atsumu. Sakusa let out a breathy sigh at all the thoughts, unwilling to believe all of that had happened in the span of twelve days. Atsumu noticed the sigh and stilled his hand. “Whatcha thinkin’ bout Omi?” Sakusa lifted his head, a loving smile stuck to his face. 

“Just you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa has mommy and daddy issues- my heart hurts


	8. Baby I’m on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of practice on the thirteenth day, Atsumu and Sakusa get busy. 
> 
> This whole chapter is just pure smut, a nice farewell before they have to part ways for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Sorry for the late update. I wrote about half of the chapter three days ago before I accidentally closed my app and I lost all my progress. I then got distracted with my University courses. After being angry with myself and mad I couldn’t remember all the specifics I decided to pump out half of it last night, I also just got braces put on this morning and I’m in a lot of pain so I was distracted due to that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this steamy chapter, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments it fuels me to keep writing and really makes my night! :)
> 
> Cheers, 
> 
> Omiohmy

Slam. The ball hit the opposite side of the court, the trajectory made it turn as a sharp angle, courtesy of Sakusa, who landed softly. 

“Nice one Omi!” Atsumu said as he put out his hand for Sakusa to slap in celebration, Sakusa slapped Atsumu’s hand lightly and nodded, still a little reserved about public displays of affection, (until he got some liquid courage in him) but upon seeing Atsumu’s blinding smile he too let a small smile escape. It was the thirteenth day of the camp, yesterday was an emotional roller coaster ride for both of them. They both said they loved each other, they cried about the past, they were excited for the future, and it ended with them falling asleep together, a tangle of limbs as they breathed softly, already experiencing some domestic bliss. A few of the camp members already knew Sakusa and Atsumu were getting cozy together, if the carpooling and staying in each other’s rooms weren’t obvious the purple marks that littered Sakusa’s neck confirmed it. But no one new about how they had decided to start dating. Upon seeing Sakusa smile openly and sober, a seemingly impossible feat- they already knew something deeper than fuck-buddies was happening. They won the practice game, they worked very well together, Atsumu’s sets were already easy to hit, Sakusa never doubted them, but now it felt like they were on the same wavelength, Sakusa already in the air and waiting for the ball. They carpooled back to the hotel, after stopping at a nearby convenience store, picking up some liquor, chatting about their future team absentmindedly as they did. As they padded into Sakusa’s room, Atsumu felt a wave of sadness wash over him, dread at the idea of tomorrow being the last time he’d see Sakusa for a while. Sakusa hadn’t noticed, he sat down the six-pack of coolers and stretched his limbs, when he turned around he noticed the pouty look on Atsumu’s face. 

“What’s wrong Sumu?” Sakusa asked, tilting his head, Atsumu snapped out of his thoughts and sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Just sad, I can’t believe tomorrow is our last day.” Sakusa nodded, he walked across the room to Atsumu, opening his arms. Atsumu stepped into them, wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist and burying his head in his chest. 

“It’ll all work out Sumu.” Sakusa said quietly, kissing the top of his head. “Like you said, we can meet halfway every few weeks and video chat and call all the time.” Atsumu nodded but didn’t stop hugging him. They stayed like that for a moment before Atsumu took a deep breath and let his arms drop, he looked up at Sakusa through dark lashes, and smiled. Sakusa would never get tired of Atsumu’s smile, it was infectious, so he smiled too and poked Atsumu’s stomach tickling him. Atsumu giggled and walked towards the bed, Sakusa offered him a change of clothes to which Atsumu took gratefully. They changed into more comfier and cleaner clothes quietly, both stealing glances at the other’s bodies, blushing when they caught each other. Sakusa grabbed some coolers and offered one to Atsumu who took it and begin sipping it instantly, hoping getting a little tipsy would make him forget that they would part ways tomorrow. They crawled into the bed, both wearing sweatpants and tank tops, getting under the covers as they shivered slightly. It felt like routine, like they had already known each other for a long time. They chatted quietly before Sakusa suggested a movie and ordering in some room service. 

“Ooh yes please.” Atsumu said, cheeks pink as he grabbed another cooler. Sakusa smiled as he stood and grabbed his phone, looking up the menu online. 

“Whatcha thinking Sumu?” Sakusa asked as he had his back to Atsumu. 

“I-I’m fine with whatever ya want Omi.” Atsumu said, Sakusa caught onto the stutter and glanced back to the bed. Atsumu was sitting up against the headboard, his hair was messy and his lips were parted slightly, almost panting, his eyes were trained on Sakusa’s physique. Sakusa’s brow furrowed.

”Are you okay Sumu?” Atsumu nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the dip of Sakusa’s back, how his strong arms were on show, purple marks still on his skin no matter how much concealer he bought and smeared on before practice. _Fuck why does he have to be so gorgeous. It’s unfair._ Atumu’s mind rang out, he nodded at Sakusa. 

“I’m fine I’m just admiring ya Omi.” Sakusa chuckled before turning back to his phone, tapping as he ordered some pasta. Atsumu felt arousal begin to pool in his gut, he eyed Sakusa’s broad shoulders, the black tank top made his skin look like marble, his shoulder muscles flexed slightly. Atsumu quietly got up from the bed and walked up behind Sakusa, eyes hazy. He pressed his hands to Sakusa’s hips who tensed from the initial touch, before relaxing and hummed, acknowledging Atsumu. Atsumu let his hands drift from his hips to his abdominals, he felt Sakusa suck in a breath. Atsumu smiled, pressing his head into the base of Sakusa’s shoulders. His hands wandered higher, until he was cupping Sakusa’s pectoral muscles. Sakusa raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly. 

“What are you up to Sumu?” Atsumu hummed, not replying as he dug in his nails slightly and brought them back down, all the way down until he felt the bulge of Sakusa’s cock through the material, Sakusa inhaled deeply as he felt the hands brush against his now semi-hard cock. 

“Feeling you up. You can’t just stand ere’ and expect me not to touch.” Sakusa smiled, turning around in Atsumu’s embrace. 

“So know me even standing here is tempting to you hm?” Atsumu nodded, his eyes on Sakusa’s chest as he trailed a finger down the middle of Sakusa’s stomach. Sakusa brought a hand to Atsumu’s chin tilting his head up, forcing Atsumu to make eye contact. The height difference wasn’t huge between them, but Atsumu felt small in Sakusa’s grip, his head only coming up to Sakusa’s cheeks. Atsumu fluttered his lashes, Sakusa brushed his thumb against Atsumu’s slightly parted lips. Atsumu’s eyes were dark, almost heavy with emotions as he swiped his tongue out, licking Sakusa’s thumb. Sakusa’s eyes widened as he watched Atsumu’s tongue darting across, before leaning forward and taking the thumb in his mouth, sucking gently. Sakusa couldn’t hold back a soft groan at the feeling, he closed his eyes before he thought better and opened them again, not wanting to miss a second of this. Atsumu continued, closing his eyes as he suckled, swirling his tongue around. Sakusa couldn’t handle it, he pulled his thumb out of Atsumu’s mouth and growled. 

“Awe Omi.” Atsumu said dazed, confused why Sakusa pulled away. Sakusa’s eyes were narrowed, the bulge grew in his pants and strained uncomfortable in his boxers. 

“Get on the bed Sumu.” Sakusa said commandingly. Atsumu didn’t need to be told twice, he aimed to please, he turned and padded back over to the bed, taking more swigs out of his cooler as he stared at Sakusa. Sakusa looked disheveled, his cheeks were red as he downed his drink and then ripped off his shirt, throwing it to land somewhere where they’d have to look later. Atsumu let out a small moan at the sight, he could see more of Sakusa now, details he didn’t see before. Beauty marks were scatted across his whole chest, he had such milky pale skin, blue veins stood out and bulged in his biceps, he had small pink nipples, and shortly cropped amounts of black chest hair were scattered across. Atsumu eyed his happy trail, the dip in the v of his hips, taking him all in. Sakusa began walking towards the bed, Atsumu could almost feel himself vibrating in anticipation. Sakusa’s eyes were still narrowed, he looked hungry in more ways than one, his inky curls were spiralling down, framing his cheeks and his sharp jawline. “Strip for me.” Sakusa said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Atsumu felt a blush in his cheeks as he nodded and stood in front of Sakusa. It was now Sakusa’s turn to admire. Atsumu was a little self conscious, he always thought his back was too long, thighs too thick, cocky nature annoying, but Sakusa had nothing but love in his eyes as he watched Atsumu gently raise his arms and pull off his shirt. Sakusa eyed his dusky nipples, aching to take one in his mouth, Atsumu was also fit, he was more tan which gave him a honey-bronzed glow. He blushed under Sakusa’s gaze, he rubbed his elbow, feeling exposed. “How did you get this Sumu?” Sakusa asked, pointing at the small scar on Atsumu’s hip. 

“Oh well when I was younger Samu and I got into a fight outside and we fell, a sharp rock stabbed my hip, it wasn’t too deep but I still needed stitches.” Sakusa rubbed his thumb across it before pulling Atsumu in by the hips and lowering his head to press a chaste kiss to to scar. Atsumu closed his eyes. 

“Beautiful.” Sakusa mumbled as he pulled back slightly. Atsumu opened his eyes and looked down, Sakusa’s hand had wandered to a nipple, he brushed his fingertips against it, Atsumu moaned low in his throat. “Sensitive.” Sakusa cooed as he pinched it gently, relishing in the reactions he got from Atsumu. Atsumu threw his head back, the alcohol made everything feel hot, his cock twitched as Sakusa played with his chest. “Sensitive hm?” Atsumu had a hand to his mouth, nodding silently, a sad attempt to quiet his moans. “Don’t muffle yourself Sumu.” Atsumu let his hand drop as Sakusa leaned forward and took a pink bud in his mouth, Atsumu let out a short high pitched moan, Sakusa smiled against Atsumu’s chest, licking and sucking gently. “You’re amazing Sumu.” Sakusa whispered as he sucked more harshly, Atsumu moaned low, getting impatient. 

“Omi can I try something please?” Atsumu said quietly, Sakusa stopped his ministrations and looked up, he hummed in acknowledgment. Atsumu silently sunk to his knees, Sakusa’s eyes widened. 

“Sumu you don’t need to-“ Atsumu shushed him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the bulge in Sakusa’s sweatpants. Sakusa watched, jaw clenched, pupils blown wide. He continued to kiss the bulge, letting out breathy sighs, he then brought his hands to the waistband and undid the string, he began pulling them down and Sakusa lifted himself to help them slip off. Atsumu eyed where Sakusa’s cock head was peaking out above his grey boxers, red and leaking. Sakusa had no shame he just laid back on his palms and let Atsumu take the lead, his cock twitched once and Atsumu resumed pressing his lips to the fabric, now one less layer. Sakusa let out low groans, throwing his head back, it felt amazing but it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. “Sumu stop teasing.” Sakusa growled low, bringing his head back down. Atsumu hummed and continued, it wasn’t until Sakusa brought a fist into his hair that he paid attention. 

“Mmm Omi-“ Atsumu said but was cut off by Sakusa speaking authoritatively. 

“Sumu if you’re going to suck my cock, you’d better get to it. I’m not a patient man and you don’t want to be punished do you?” Atsumu’s eyes widened as he purred, a smile playing on his parted lips, shiny from spit, excited by the idea of a punishment. “Oh.” Sakusa realized Atsumu _did_ want to be punished. 

“Please Omi.” Atsumu exhaled as he leaned forward slightly and licked a stripe against the fabric, wetting it further. Sakusa growled and tightened his fist in Atsumu’s hair pulling him away, he held back, doing it almost gently. 

“Sumu.” Sakusa made eye contact, “Tell me what you want.” Atsumu swallowed thickly and Sakusa released his hair. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Atsumu said honestly, Sakusa’s eyes narrowed and he leaned back again. “I want to show ya how good I can be Omi.” Atsumu let a hand rest on Sakusa’s muscled thigh. 

“Okay, tap my leg twice when I can start thrusting, get to it Sumu.” Atsumu nodded and lunged forward at the opportunity, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Sakusa’s boxers and pulling them down. He moaned quietly as Sakusa’s cock sprang free, he was seeing it much more close up, he could see a small mole on the side of his shaft and how well groomed he kept himself, he smelt like sage and lilac body wash, it was intoxicating. Atsumu wasted no time as he licked the tip softly, he tasted bitter pre-come but he didn’t mind, it was unmistakably Sakusa. Sakusa watched as Atsumu took the head into his mouth, sucking gently as he brought a hand up to his shaft. Atsumu had given oral many times, he enjoyed it, he loved seeing his partners feel good and become a shaking mess underneath them, all because of him, but he also loved when they took the lead and thrust into his mouth, reducing himself to a shaking mess, for him and Sakusa, he felt it would be the latter. Atsumu finally realized just how huge Sakusa was, he could barely wrap his lips fully around, and Sakusa was also long, he felt saliva seep into his mouth, excited by the idea of Sakusa hitting the back of his throat. Sakusa was groaning quietly, watching the show, he brought a hand back up to Atsumu’s head and pushed him down suddenly, Atsumu’s eyelashes fluttered in surprise, feeling Sakusa fully breach his mouth, head hitting the back of his throat instantly, he felt bile stir in his stomach he gently slapped his palm once against Sakusa’s leg and Sakusa released him immediately, Atsumu pulled himself off and coughed, inhaling deeply. 

“God Omi, ya haveta go easy on me. Yer too big.” Atsumu said, Sakusa cocked his head slightly in response. 

“Easy? Oh I’m sorry I thought you said you could handle me, that you wanted to show me how good you can be.” Sakusa mimicked Atsumu’s earlier words and Atsumu narrowed his eyes, feeling defensive even though he knew Sakusa was teasing him. “Tap twice when I can start moving. But I don’t know it that’ll be happening tonight.” Sakusa smirked, knowing that Atsumu would take the bait, he knew Atsumu was always quick to defend himself and show anyone up. Atsumu licked his lips, took a deep breath and sucked in his cock again, all the way to the base. Sakusa let out a moan in surprise and Atsumu hummed, happy he was getting a reaction. He pulled back and used his hand to glide over whatever he couldn’t reach, he used his other hand to run a finger down Sakusa’s abs. He set a fast pace, he dropped his hand from Sakusa’s stomach and put it into his own boxers, stoking himself as he sucked, moans were echoing off the walls and Atsumu felt Sakusa begin to twitch before Sakusa said breathily; 

“Slow it down Sumu.” Atsumu smirked internally and slowed his pace, he took his other hand of off Sakusa’s thigh and brought it to his balls, his calloused fingers rolling the sack between his fingers, he didn’t know if Sakusa was the type to like it but as Sakusa groaned and threw his head back he got his answer. Sakusa was groaning, his hips moving upward slightly, Atsumu knew what Sakusa wanted, he tapped twice against Sakusa’s calf and Sakusa smiled at receiving the green light to take control. He pushed Atsumu back off his cock, Atsumu whined, turning back into a pouty version of himself. 

“Omi why didja push me off?” Sakusa didn’t reply as he stood, Atsumu was still on the floor kneeling, he felt tiny compared to Sakusa towering over him, he looked like a mess, blonde hair was sticking up in odd places and his lips were shiny with salvia, some was dripping down his chin, his eyes were hazy and he had a hand in his own boxers. Sakusa eyed Atsumu’s hand wrapped around his cock through his boxers, a wet spot was visible and the pink head was poking out above the fabric. 

“You’re touching yourself Sumu?” Sakusa asked, Atsumu felt embarrassed for some reason, he nodded, eyes low. Sakusa knelt down and brought his hand to Atsumu’s jaw and tilted his head up, Atsumu panted. “That’s hot. Now get those boxers off.” Sakusa said commandingly, staring into Atsumu’s eyes, he pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s lips and then pulled away licking his lips. “Hm you taste like me.” Sakusa said with a smirk as he stepped back, Atsumu keened and sat up onto his knees slipping off his boxers he then reached forward and took Sakusa’s cock back into his mouth, laying his hands on his thighs, bracing himself. Sakusa- already getting the okay from Atsumu, began thrusting into his mouth, Atsumu inhaled through his nose as he felt the tip of Sakusa’s dick brush the back of his throat. “Fuck Sumu.” Sakusa said as he brought his hands to the sides of Atsumu’s head and canted his hips, setting a brutal pace, Atsumu felt tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes but he loved the feeling, he was choosing giving Sakusa pleasure over breathing and he loved the noises Sakusa made. Atsumu opened his eyes, he didn’t even know when he had closed them and looked up, Sakusa’s eyes shut every few thrusts, his mouth was open slightly as he panted, grunting, his curls were frizzy and his cheeks were flushed, he looked like a painting. Sakusa noticed Atsumu making eye contact and smirked, pushing forward slightly harsher. He felt Atsumu’s throat spasm around him, Sakusa thought Atsumu looked beautiful, stuffed and moaning, eyes teary, his plush and pouty lips were coated in a lovely crystal sheen, saliva dripped down his chin as Sakusa’s balls slapped against it. “Messy.” Sakusa breathed out as he continued, relentless, Atsumu felt his own cock twitch in neglect, he dropped a hand from Sakusa’s thighs and palmed his cock, moaning loudly as soon as he made contact. Sakusa smiled as he watched, he loved seeing Atsumu bend and break, kneeling on the floor beneath him. Saliva fell from Atsumu’s mouth and some dribbled down his neck, Sakusa had the urge to lick it off but he ignored it as he felt heat beginning to pool in his stomach, he slowed his pace slightly, giving Atsumu time to breathe, he pulled his cock back and slapped it gently on Atsumu’s cheek, Atsumu felt like a slut, he fisted his cock as he moaned feeling the wet cock tap his cheek lightly, but as he looked up at Sakusa he saw adoration. “So good Sumu.” Sakusa said lowly and Atsumu felt his hips twitch, he’s knees scraped harshly against the carpet, he moaned loudly, loving the praise. Sakusa put his cock back into Atsumu’s mouth and thrusted shallowly, Atsumu used the hand not on his cock to stroke Sakusa, adding more pressure as he flicked his tongue, Sakusa’s hips twitched, “Fuck Sumu that’s so good baby.” Sakusa said as he groaned, Atsumu- loving the praise continued, he sucked harshly, pulling out his tricks. He gently scraped his teeth against the underside of Sakusa’s cock, Sakusa’s eyes widened, he’d never experienced it, a little spark of pain in a landscape of pleasure, he bucked his hips, seeing white spots in his vision at the pleasure. Atsumu did it again, tongue laving at the veins that ran underneath. Atsumu quickened his pace on his own cock, pre-come was dribbling out of his head, he moaned needily, feeling his orgasm building. Sakusa was still thrusting shallowly as Atsumu’s hand stroked what he couldn’t reach, he then reached down and played with Sakusa’s balls, a finger wandered back to Sakusa’s taint applying some pressure. Sakusa choked out a moan of, “Sumu, Sumu I’m gonna cum Oh god Sumu-“ Atsumu hummed in acknowledgement, prepared to swallow. “Fuck Sumu that’s so good-“ Sakusa said as his thighs shook, Atsumu’s hand quickened on his own cock, grinding his hips into his hand. “Ah shit- Sumu-“ 

A knock on the door. Sakusa stilled and glanced back to the door, wondering if he had imagined it, he was panting and Atsumu whined around his cock, wondering why Sakusa stopped, he was too distracted he didn’t even hear it. Sakusa kept staring, listening. Atsumu pulled off his cock and pouted:

”Omi why didja-“ Another knock, this time they both heard it. They stared at each other with big eyes before they frantically leapt from their spots, Atsumu pulled on his boxers and Sakusa ran into the bathroom and pulled on a bathrobe throwing one in Atsumu’s direction. Sakusa ran a hand through his hair, a sad attempt to make him look less dishevelled, he glanced back at Atsumu to make sure he was dressed, he cleared his throat and opened the door. Atsumu grabbed the empty cooler bottles and hid them under the bed, springing back up and looking out the window trying to be aloof, wiping the spit from his chin as he panted quietly. 

“Hello, I have brought your room service.” Atsumu turned back towards Sakusa and brought a hand to his mouth, muffling a giggle. They had completely lost track of time and forgotten they had ordered dinner. Sakusa said a quiet hello as a worker wheeled in a cart before turning back to Atsumu and giving him a look like: we’re fucking stupid. The room smelt heavily like sex and coolers, the worker kept his eyes low as he revealed the dish from under it’s cover and had Sakusa sign the bill before bowing and walking out of the room, just as Sakusa went to shut the door he heard a voice in the hallway. 

”God they’re being loud. Don’t they have any respect for their neighbours?” And then a giggle, from another person. 

“Did you see the marks on Sakusa’s neck this morning? He tried covering them up but it really didn’t work.” Atsumu snuck over as Sakusa leaned out into the hall, Atsumu put his head under below Sakusa’s, just two heads poking out of the doorway. They made eye-contact with Kageyama and Hoshiumi who were about five feet away. They all froze, eyes wide. 

“Uh-“ Hoshiumi said with an ice bucket in his arms. Kageyama stood beside him with a carton of milk from the vending machine. They were all silent for a moment until Atsumu opened his mouth, but Sakusa beat him to the punch he stood to his full height and stepped outside the door, Atsumu stood also and leaned against the frame. 

“Sorry are we bugging you?” Sakusa said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Hoshiumi stuttered, Sakusa was still very intimidating to many of the players. 

“Ya, so sorry want us to keep it down a little hm?” Atsumu said, putting a hand onto Sakusa’s shoulder. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he spoke,

“Yeah actually we heard you from two rooms down.” Atsumu giggled, still tipsy. Sakusa tilted his head, his hickeys on show. “Think you could be a little quieter?” Kageyama asked, eyes moving to the floor, a slight blush was on his cheeks. 

“We will if you don’t talk about us behind my back. We could hear you from inside.” Sakusa said, crossing his massive arms.

”Yeah we heard some stuff too.” Kageyama said with a blush, “Walls are kinda thin here.” 

“Well I don’t care! I’ll just turn on some music and drown out the sounds of Atsumu.” Hoshiumi said with a smirk. “Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship.” Atsumu leaned forward at Hoshiumi’s comment and smiled, 

“You’d be loud too if ya knew how big Omi-” Sakusa knew what the end of that sentence was so he clamped a hand over Atsumu’s mouth and blushed furiously, he turned Atsumu around, quickly shoving him and himself back into their room. 

“Keep it down!” Kageyama yelled as the door shut, pink still dusting his cheeks at knowing what Sakusa and Atsumu were doing just minutes before. 

“Or don’t.” Hoshiumi said still clutching the ice bucket. Kageyama looked at him confused. 

“You like....listening?” Kageyama asked, a small look of shock on his face. 

“What?” Hoshiumi shrugged and started walking again “They’re both hot as fuck.” Kageyama gaped his mouth, not knowing how to respond, and then ran after him. 

”You little bastard.” Sakusa said as soon as they re-entered their room. Atsumu giggled, as he walked back over to the bed. Sakusa did not look happy, however, Atsumu couldn’t quite tell yet when Sakusa was just being dominant or actually mad. ”You think that’s funny?” Sakusa asked, cocking his head, voice neutral. Atsumu stopped in his tracks, he felt a shiver run through his body, he turned to face Sakusa who was leaning against the dresser. 

“I just want to brag.” Atsumu said with a shrug “I can’t not brag when I got you Omi.” Despite his words and the smile on his face he felt small, under Sakusa’s cool gaze he wanted to sink to the floor. 

“Hm.” Sakusa said and turned back to the dresser, putting his hands on it. Atsumu stared, genuinely worried if he had embarrassed Sakusa. 

“Omi I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Sakusa cut him off with a sigh and shrugged off his bathrobe, Atsumu admired the muscles in his back and the swell of his ass as the white robe fell to the floor. 

“Guess you just need to be reminded who’s in charge.” Sakusa said with a smirk as he began walking towards Atsumu. Atsumu felt frozen where he stood next to the bed, eyes stuck on watching Sakusa walk towards him, naked and confident. Sakusa invaded his space Atsumu stepped back until he felt the wall against his back, he was trapped. Sakusa put up an arm, caging him in. Atsumu could feel his now semi-hard cock begin to stir within the wet boxers, his bathrobe was open and slipping off his shoulders. Sakusa searched Atsumu’s eyes as he squirmed against the wall. “So Sumu, do you need a reminder of who’s in charge?” Sakusa asked again, his large bicep only inches from Atsumu’s ear, elbow against the wall, their faces a mere inch apart. Atsumu averted his eyes only to trace them back to Sakusa, drawing him in.

”No,” Atsumu’s voice was barely over a whisper, “I’m sorry Omi I-“ Sakusa raised his eyebrows, internally enjoying watching Atsumu struggle. Atsumu closed his eyes, not knowing what answer Sakusa wanted from him. 

“Hm?” Sakusa asked as he pressed his lips to Atsumu’s cheek, who immediately melted into the soft touch. 

“No Omi, I don’t need to know who’s in charge.” He said breathily. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want my Sumu to get a spanking.” Atsumu’s eyes shone at Sakusa’s words, now wishing he was more of a brat. Sakusa leaned down and pressed his chin into the nape of Atsumu’s neck making him lose his train of thought. Atsumu tilted his head immediately, already breathing heavily from the sexual tension. Sakusa nipped and sucked at Atsumu’s neck he wanted to mark him like Atsumu marked him, he wanted the marks there for weeks so come tomorrow Atsumu wouldn’t forget about him. Possiveness ran through his body as he bit harshly into Atsumu’s shoulder who moaned and arched his back off the wall. Sakusa pressed his body forward, grinding his erection against Atsumu’s, the fabric of the boxers providing some much needed friction. “Take these off,” Sakusa tugged at the robe and boxers “and get on the bed.” Sakusa said against Atsumu’s ear who shivered and nodded. Sakusa waited while Atsumu shrugged off his robe and boxers and laid on his back. “Good boy.” Sakusa said as he cracked his knuckles. _Oh god what is he going to do?_ Atsumu’s mind rang out, feeling fuzzy from the praise as Sakusa crawled onto the bed. 

“Please Omi.” Atsumu said quietly as Sakusa brought a knee up between his legs, nudging Atsumu’s erection and bringing his head down again, pressing a kiss against Atsumu’s cheek. 

“Please what?” Sakusa hummed. 

”Please touch me Omi, I’ve been waiting...” Sakusa took pity on Atsumu as he saw the pleading look in his eyes, his cock leaking against his stomach. Sakusa sighed and muttered 

“Of course Sumu. Now I want to try something, I haven’t done it before so I’m sorry if it’s not good...” A crack in Sakusa’s dominance, Atsumu looked puzzled. 

”What are you doing Omi?” Atsumu asked as Sakusa shifted and traced his nose and lips down Atsumu’s chest, his stomach, and finally to a stop right above his aching cock. Atsumu’s eyes widened as he realized. “Omi ya don’t need to, I know ya think it’s gross, so don’t worry about it.” Atsumu said softly. 

“I know but it’s you, and you make everything different Sumu, I want to try this for you, please.” Sakusa looked up at Atsumu with wide eyes. Atsumu was so happy at the idea of being one of Sakusa’s ‘firsts’ he knew Sakusa was stubborn and he knew Sakusa tried hard at everything he was passionate about, Atsumu already knew it would feel amazing so he nodded. Sakusa smiled and brought his head down further, he brushed his cheek against Atsumu’s thigh, nuzzling it, Atsumu heard Sakusa sigh quietly. Sakusa kissed his thigh while his hand squished the other one, he nipped and licked a stripe up to Atsumu’s hip, tasting some light sweat and inhaling he smelt traces of peony body wash. Atsumu was already sensory overloaded by having Sakusa touch him like this, it was so intimate, Atsumu keened when Sakusa laid a hand on his cock and took it loosely in his grip. Sakusa took a deep breath as if to mentally prepare himself, he then dipped his head forward and kissed the tip of Atsumu’s cock, he licked his lips in curiosity, it tasted like salt and a little bitter, but it wasn’t a horrid taste. Sakusa went a little further, he licked a bead of pre-cum off the head and Atsumu’s hips twitched. Sakusa gently wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking gently and he felt Atsumu jolt under him. _Sensitive._ Sakusa’s mind said. He hollowed his cheeks as he sunk down slowly, using a hand to tickle Atsumu’s thigh, he had to do something with his hand to stay focused on the task or else he feared he would get too overwhelmed by the experience. He finally saw things from a submissive’ s point of view, he didn’t blow Wakatoshi when they had sex, he’d never given anything orally, only received, it was intimidating. Atsumu was already above average size and Sakusa knew he was more experienced, it made him feel self conscious, but he pushed the thoughts away and focused on dipping his head down, he couldn’t quite take the full thing but he used his hand to make up for what he couldn’t reach. 

“Nngh-“ Atsumu moaned, the soft touches to his thigh and gentle sucking was driving him crazy, it felt good but it was teasing, Atsumu knew he couldn’t push down Sakusa’s head so he resorted to pleading. “Mm Omi that feels amazing, please go harder.” Sakusa hummed and sucked harshly eliciting a gasp from Atsumu. “Oh yes Omi, please Omi.” Atsumu babbled as he gripped the sheets, he lifted his head and watched, he almost came on the spot. Sakusa looked so....soft. His cheeks were pink and his lips had a shiny coating on them, his long fingers and perfectly clipped nails gently scratched against his shaft as he stroked, his eyes were closed so Atsumu could admire his long dark lashes, the two moles above his eyebrow were pinched in concentration, every time Sakusa went down a few stray curls would tickle his stomach. Atsumu wanted to imprint this into his memory, but instead he moaned and gently brought a hand to Sakusa’s curly hair. Sakusa tensed initially at the hand on his head but it didn’t push him down, instead it just gently rested there, Sakusa hummed pushing his head into Atsumu’s calloused hand, Atsumu took that as an invitation to wrap his fingers around the curls, they were soft, silky under his gentle tugs. Sakusa decided to try the trick Atsumu did earlier and gently scraped his teeth against the underside of his head, Atsumu arched his back into the wet heat, loving the feeling of his teeth gently pressing into his sensitive skin. Atsumu screwed his eyes shut, feeling the coil in his stomach begin to tighten. He then felt a finger begin to nudge against his enterance, his eyes fluttered open as he gasped, Sakusa pulled off, panting. 

“Can I...” Sakusa’s eyes dropped low, staring at Atsumu’s hole, Atsumu’s eyes widened, loving how forward Sakusa was being. 

”Uh- yes, yes Omi.” Atsumu was flustered, of course he fingered himself before, he’d experimented with his body multiple times, but only with his fingers. Sakusa brought a hand to Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Suck.” Sakusa said, his fingers just in front of Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu took them in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, Sakusa ground his erection into the sheets, getting some friction. Sakusa then removed his fingers from Atsumu’s mouth and stood, Atsumu’s eyes watched his ass as he walked over to a plastic bag from the convince store where Sakusa had bought some concealer, he produced a bottle of lube and walked back over to the bed. 

“Why didja make me suck your fingers if ya bought lube Omi?” Atsumu asked, amused. 

“I forgot.” Sakusa mumbled and and opened the cap, squirting some onto his fingers. He crawled back in between Atsumu’s legs and brought his fingers down to Atsumu’s hole, he took his cock back in his mouth as he gently nudged a finger against the ring of muscle. Atsumu groaned and closed his eyes, as Sakusa sunk his mouth down he gently pressed a finger in, just to the first knuckle. Atsumu moaned at the feeling of Sakusa’s mouth sucking him in and the feeling of his ass being breached. Sakusa moaned do the wet heat of Atsumu’s ass sucking in his finger, his cock ached as he ground it against the sheets, rolling his hips, he ached to be inside Atsumu, but he knew he would have to wait for a bit, but for now this was more than enough. Sakusa sped up his pace as he thrusted a finger all the way, he then added a second, the salvia that dripped down Atsumu’s cock provided more lubricant, making obscene squelching noises with every thrust. Atsumu was moaning with every breath, Sakusa curled his two fingers pushed them upwards as he sucked harshly, Atsumu saw stars, as Sakusa’s wrist could bend remarkably due to his hyper-mobility, Atsumu arched his back, almost away from the touch. 

“Ah- Omi I’m gonna cum.” Sakusa hummed and pulled his head back slightly, not quite ready to try swallowing, he snapped his wrist up and nudged against a spongy bundle of nerves, Atsumu started to feel his vision go white, he arched off of the bed- and then it stopped, Sakusa removed his fingers harshly and removed his mouth, only wrapping his hand tightly around the base of Atsumu’s cock, stopping his orgasm. The look on Atsumu’s face was priceless, his face was red and he looked absolutely wrecked. Sakusa smirked as he watched Atsumu’s chest fill with breath. “Omi, what the hell?” Atsumu said, fire in his eyes. 

“Oh I’m sorry, you thought you could cum that easily?” Sakusa said teasingly, Atsumu’s mouth was open in shock he spluttered:

”What? Omi please.” 

“That’s you’re begging skills? Come on I’ve seen you beg before Sumu and that was _weak._ ” Atsumu scoffed and laid his head back down, mulling over his options. He knew this was a punishment for telling Hoshiumi and Kageyama personal details about Sakusa, of course Sakusa would suck him off and make him feel amazing and then take it all away at the most frustrating moment, Atsumu felt his cock pulse in Sakusa’s grip. He decided to beg. 

“Please Omi, please let me cum, I’m really sorry about telling Kageyama and Hoshiumi about-“ Sakusa swooped down and engulfed Atsumu’s cock, Atsumu moaned. “P-please Omi, it feels so good, please, please let me come.” Sakusa hummed in consideration his long fingers prodding but not quite touching his prostate, teasing him, it still wasn’t good enough for Atsumu to cum. Frustrated, Atsumu grit his teeth and continued to speak, his voice becoming pleading. “Omi, please, I’m begging you, it feels so good, yer so fuckin’ hot please-“ he babbled as Sakusa harshly thrust his two fingers into Atsumu’s hole, barely nudging his prostate. “Ooh fucK Omi-” Sakusa hummed, he could feel Atsumu clench down onto his fingers. “Fuck Omi that’s so good, it’s soooo good I promise I’ll be good, I promise, please, please-“ Sakusa stroked his cock as he swirled his tongue around the base, and continued thrusting into Atsumu, snapping his wrist up with force, assaulting the bundle of nerves. “Ah FUCK Omi! I’ll be good I’ll be so good for you- I promise I’ll never speak out of turn again-“ he gasped as a sob wracked his body, he was so close, teetering on the edge, “I promise just please let me come please Omi-“ Sakusa heard Atsumu’s voice break and pulled off with a pop. 

“Okay Sumu cum for me.” Sakusa’s voice was hoarse, he twisted and curled his fingers, jerking off Atsumu while he watched as Atsumu fell apart. He squeezed his eyes shut and convulsed, body creating a beautiful arch and Sakusa chased after him with his fingers, still buried into the hilt. Atsumu felt sparks explode in his vision, he came with a trembling cry, white ropes shooting from his cock and onto Sakusa’s chest, someone banged a fist against the wall as Atsumu moaned high, they ignored it, Atsumu’s voice cracking, he sounded feminine, and Sakusa smirked as he watched. Atsumu felt his body drop back onto the bed, his eyes shot open as Sakusa was still lightly prodding at his prostate, he whined from the oversensitivity, tears pricked the corners of his eyes, he felt aftershocks course their way through his body but Sakusa was relentless. First he wouldn’t let Atsumu cum until he was a quivering pleading mess and now he was giving Atsumu too much pleasure, he tried to run away from his touch but Sakusa leapt forward and placed a hand on Atsumu’s throat. “No no,” Sakusa tsked “you wanted to cum so bad Sumu, now you’re gonna cum twice.” There was a predatory glint in Sakusa’s eye, Atsumu gasped as Sakusa’s grip tightened on his throat. It’s a good thing Atsumu had flexible legs, because they were spread open, Sakusa’s hard cock slapped against his inner thigh as they rocked together, the force of Sakusa’s fingers pressing Atsumu up. I guess it was also good Sakusa had flexible wrists, his palm was flush against Atsumu’s ass, at this angle, it would be an impossible feat for someone with normal wrists. Sakusa pressed into his prostate at a new angle, Atsumu couldn’t think or feel, his mind was white and fuzzy, it felt so good it hurt, he couldn’t breathe either with Sakusa’s large hand around his throat, he tried to gasp for breath but he couldn’t. “Come for me again Sumu, this is your punishment you little cockslut.” Sakusa growled against his ear, biting it. Atsumu’s eyes rolled back into his head, Sakusa’s grip was relentless and feeling his prostate being assaulted repetitively he gasped out a choked moan pleasure shook his overstimulated body, his brain melted as weak spurts came out of his cock, landing on his own chest, painting it white. Sakusa chuckled lowly, enjoying the show, he neglected his own cock as it slapped against Atsumu’s thick thighs that were shaking from the pleasure, his hands balling up the sheets. After Atsumu stopped thrashing Sakusa gently removed his fingers from his hole and released the grip on his throat, Atsumu’s face was flushed and there were imprints of red fingers blooming against his neck, mixed with the purple bite marks. Atsumu gasped and panted, feeling some slight aftershocks course through his body. Sakusa leaned back and kneeled, smiling, evidently proud of himself. 

“Christ Omi.” Atsumu said as he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I take it back _that_ was the best orgasm of my life.” Sakusa chuckled, Atsumu sat up and eyed Sakusa’s still hard cock. “Ah Omi I’m sorry let’s take care of that.” Atsumu said as he reached forward. Sakusa waved his hand. 

“It’s okay Sumu, that was really fun for me, I don’t need to come.” Atsumu pouted, wanting to make Sakusa fall apart at his own hands, he was jealous of himself stealing all the pleasure. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and flipped over, the cum stained the sheets and Sakusa grimaced thinking about how he would change the sheets before he got distracted, dropping his eyes to the feast in front of him. Atsumu’s back was arched, his ass high in the air, he peeked back over his shoulder and purred:

”Omi,” Sakusa swalllowed, Atsumu’s ass wagged in front of him, his stretched hole was pink from the assault, leaking lube “why dontcha fuck my thighs?” Sakusa felt the breath leave his body, his eyes stayed trained on Atsumu’s ass, hypnotized before he tore them away to look at Atsumu’s face. Atsumu wore a smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing to Sakusa and he wanted to make him feel good, wanted him to feel as satisfied as he did. “Come on Omi what are ya waitin’-“ A smack to his ass cut off his words, he hissed as his hips dropped low, his spent cock hanging between his legs. Atsumu stared back at Sakusa and waited, not wanting to speak out of turn. 

“Patience Sumu.” Sakusa said quietly, massaging the flesh he smacked, a red print blossoming. Atsumu blushed and laid his chin on the bedspread, staying quiet. Sakusa brought both of his hands to Atsumu’s hips and gripped them harshly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the spot he smacked. “God.” Sakusa breathed out as he stared at the two globes in front of him, his cock twitched and he brought his hips forward until his cock was flush with the crack of Atsumu’s ass, the head catching stray lube and gliding it. Atsumu gasped, feeling Sakusa’s cock to close to his hole, his cock grew instantly heavy, the head brushing against the sheet. 

“Omi.” Atsumu said breathily, pushing his hips back on instinct. Sakusa grinded his cock down using a thumb to press it into the junction. Sakusa groaned at the sight before him, Atsumu’s muscled back was contracting with every breath, he was on his elbows, drool dripped form his mouth. _Well if I’m changing the sheets anyways._ Sakusa thought releasing Atsumu’s hips and grabbing the lube from the nightstand, rubbing it down his shaft as he knelt over Atsumu, pressing his cock in the space between Atsumu’s legs, a perfect keyhole was created when Atsumu pressed his thighs together, creating a lovely pressure. Sakusa let out a low moan at the stimulation, he’d be neglecting himself for too long, his resolve was close to snapping. But he held back as his cock glided smoothly, Atsumu keened, feeling so close to Sakusa, his large hands at opposite sides of his blonde head as he grinded down, Sakusa’s broad chest to his back, feeling his balls being rubbed as Sakusa thrusted. Atsumu wondered if this would be the position Sakusa would take his virginity in and he shivered at the thought, pleasure brought him back to reality as Sakusa raised himself up and brought Atsumu’s hips with him, pulling him into doggy-style as his hips slapped against Atsumu’s thighs and ass. Atsumu moaned, he loved this feeling, no one had ever done this to him and he was very eager to try someone fucking his thighs, he knew they were soft but had hard muscle underneath, and he know knew he loved this feeling, he imagined Sakusa plunging into his ass as he grinded his hips back onto him, Sakusa’s dick would hit his spot perfectly, the tip brushing against his prostate with every thrust, at the mental image that his mind created Atsumu braced himself on one hand and began stroking his cock, moaning. Sakusa grunted from behind him, loving the view. He imagined his cock stuffed into Atsumu’s gaping hole, the slick heat he would feel and how he Atsumu shake under him, begging for more. Sakusa threw his head back and let out a moan, curls bouncing against his forehead as he canted his hips, Atsumu’s thighs began to shake from the strain, Sakusa felt himself approaching his edge and he knew as soon as Atsumu’s back dropped slightly that he was touching himself. 

“Feel that Sumu?” Sakusa asked, grunting “Can’t you just imagine yourself split open on my cock, begging for more?” Atsumu moaned loudly at the image. “I can’t believe how greedy you are Sumu-“ Sakusa moaned “it takes three orgasms for you to be satisfied.” 

“FuCk Omi- I love it ohmygod I love yer cock please, that’s all I want please.” Atsumu babbled as he stroked his cock faster. Sakusa picked up his pace as the coil in his stomach felt close to snapping, his hands dug so deep into Atsumu’s hips he was sure to leave marks, as he started to feel himself tip over the edge he moaned low, throwing his head back again. 

“Fuck I love you Sumu- nngh I’m cumming-” Sakusa said as he thrust froward one more time, he felt ecstasy flow through his veins, his hips shook as he buried his cock in the tight heat, more white painted the sheets as his cock pulsed. Atsumu shook as he came also, feeling Sakusa twitch and rub against his balls and taint threw him over the edge. He was slightly numb from his past orgasms but he still felt warmth flow through him and pleasure swarm his senses, he threw his head back moaning out Sakusa’s name as his cock dribbled out cum weakly. Sakusa hauled himself off of Atsumu and they both panted, Atsumu didn’t let his hips fall, not wanting to land in the pool of cum. Sakusa smiled and kissed Atsumu gently, petting his head in affection, Atsumu kissed back and pulled away with a smile. 

Needless to say the pasta was cold that evening. 


	9. See you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for them to say goodbye for a while.

Atsumu woke up with Sakusa’s arms wrapped around his waist as he breathed softly. Atsumu smiled, enjoying the warmth before he looked at the clock, it read 7:43 A.M.and they had to be at practice for 8:30 A.M. Atsumu sighed as he sat up slowly, Sakusa groaned in his sleep as his arms were pulled from Atsumu’s waist. Atsumu eyed Sakusa as he slept, his curls were spread across the pillowcase, he had lovebites scattered across his neck and shoulders, his long dark lashes fluttered as he slept. Atsumu stretched his arms above his head and yawned before he leaned down and brushed away the curls around Sakusa’s forehead kissing it gently, Sakusa hummed as he squinted, opening his eyes a small amount.

“Mornin’ Sumu.” Sakusa said, his voice was low and gravelly, as he stretched his arms under the pillows. Atsumu loved the sound of Sakusa’s voice in the mornings, even though they’d only slept in the same bed twice it felt natural waking up next to him and Sakusa’s voice sounded it was like it had dropped two octaves. Atsumu wished they had more time to spend in bed together, but he sighed as he stood and gave a full body stretch, Sakusa whistled from where he still laid on the bed, face on the pillow peering at him through his half closed eyes, admiring Atsumu clad in his boxers.

“Ya ya.” Atsumu replied to the whistle, smiling as he walked over to where some clothes were. After their activities last evening, Atsumu just threw on some of Sakusa’s spare boxers, too tired to walk the twenty feet back to his room to retrieve his own. They were a little big around the waist but tight in the thighs, it made them awkwardly baggy and he pulled at the crotch as he leaned down to look for a shirt. Sakusa groaned as he sat up and pulled himself from the bed, running a hand through his hair and blinking a few times before he walked over to Atsumu and pulled his hips from where he was bent over, Atsumu felt Sakusa’s groin press into his ass and he smiled before straightening up, having found the tank top he wore last night.

“Well Good Morning Omi.” Atsumu said as he leaned his head back onto Sakusa’s chest. Sakusa was still half asleep but he kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms completely around Atsumu’s waist in a backwards hug. “Good morning to this too.” Atsumu said as he felt his ass grind slightly against Sakusa’s semi-hard cock, Sakusa groaned and laid his head on Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Ignore that. Happens every morning.” He said as he pulled away. Atsumu chuckled, knowing they were too pressed for time to do anything. Atsumu began pulling the tank top onto his head but stopped when Sakusa called from the bathroom.

“No- don wear tha.” Atsumu looked at Sakusa who had a toothbrush in his mouth, gesturing to the tank top.

“Why?” Atsumu chuckled at Sakusa’s inability to speak properly with the toothbrush in his mouth. “I’m just gonna wear this to get to my room, I don’t need to steal your clothes.”

“S’dirty wait.” Sakusa said as he disappeared into the bathroom again. Atsumu sighed and sat on the bed, pulling at the crotch of his boxers again. Sakusa returned with his hair and face slightly wet and rummaged through his bag, Atsumu admired his physique and the beauty marks spread across his back, his shoulders flexed as he dug through the duffel. “Here.” Sakusa said as he tossed a black t-shirt at Atsumu. “This is one of my favourite shirts.” Atsumu unfolded the material and saw the lettering on the shirt, on the front at the top left in white letters it read: IDK IDC & IDGAF Atsumu giggled. “Ha, flip it over.” Sakusa said. On the back it said: Sakusa Kiyoomi #10 “I want you to keep this while we’re apart.” Sakusa said as he sat down next to him on the bed. Atsumu looked at the shirt and back to Sakusa, he wanted to forget that they’d be parting way’s later on that evening.

“Omi,” Atsumu leaned his head on Sakusa’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. “thank you. This is so awesome.” Sakusa chuckled,

“We made these when I first joined the team, they had a our names on the back but Komori convinced us to buy some fabric markers and make them personalized.” Atsumu giggled at the acronyms.

“So grade ten Omi, didn’t know, didn’t care an’ didn’t give a fuck.” Sakusa barked out a laugh at the way Atsumu said that.

“Yes, grade ten Omi was very edgy, deep and mysterious.” Sakusa said raising his eyebrows and flicking his wrist abnormally. Atsumu laughed and Sakusa laughed too, Atsumu pulled Sakusa into a hug, the small gift meant a lot to him. _I’ll have to give him one of mine, not that it will fit well though..._ Atsumu thought as Sakusa stood and began getting dressed. Atsumu put on the shirt and smiled, it was a little stretched in the shoulders but he liked they way it was a little large, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and walked into the bathroom, splashing his face with warm water. After he had finished he walked back into the room where Sakusa was packing up his bag and cleaning up. 

“I’m probably gonna head back to my room.” Atsumu said as he leaned against the dresser “After you’re packed want to meet me at my room and we can walk down together?” Sakusa nodded before walking over and kissing Atsumu on the cheek, Atsumu pouted after Sakusa pulled away, he wanted a kiss on the lips. “Omiiii give me a proper one.” Atsumu tapped his lips. 

“Brush your teeth then we’ll talk.” Sakusa said with a smirk, he then turned around and continued packing. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue as he walked out of the room, hearing Sakusa chuckle as he shut the door. Once he reached his own room he sighed and immediately went to brush his teeth. He put a small amount of gel in his hair and then began throwing things into his suitcase and duffel bag, knowing they were going to check out right after they returned from practice later. He felt sadness wash over him but he pushed it away and brought the shirt collar to his nose, inhaling deeply, smelling the trace amounts of Sakusa’s cologne; sage and mint. _What am_ I _doing?_ Sakusa was not even gone yet, he scolded himself internally, wanting to have a good last day at the camp. Just as he slipped on a pair of shorts a knock on his door sounded. Atsumu smiled and walked over, throwing it open and seeing Sakusa all dressed in his sports gear, nike tights clung to his calves and thighs were black shorts covered his hips, he had on a black sweater and his duffel bag was thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey Handsome.” Atsumu said as he leaned in for a kiss, Sakusa narrowed his eyes before smelling the mint on his breath and brought their lips together, Atsumu smiled against his lips before they pulled away, feeling some slight stubble around Sakusa’s chin. “You’re going in your sportswear too?” Atsumu asked, Sakusa nodded. 

“Yeah figured with all the marks...” He rubbed his neck softly where he had packed on some concealer. “They probably shouldn’t see any new ones in the changing room.” Sakusa’s eyes dropped to Atsumu’s shoulder where he knew a bite mark was, it was concealed by the shirt thank goodness. 

“Meh-“ Atsumu said as he turned and grabbed his duffel bag. “from what Kageyama and Hoshiumi said, everyone saw already.” Sakusa sighed in agreement “Oh here!” Atsumu grabbed the pair of Sakusa’s boxers he was wearing earlier and held them out to him, they were all balled up. “Sorry I didn’t have time to wash them.” Atsumu said sheepishly, Sakusa shrugged and put them into his sports bag. Then he and Atsumu locked the door and went to the elevator. Sakusa reached for Atsumu’s hand as they got in the elevator, holding it softly. Atsumu felt his heart thump from the small action, he stared straight ahead, a blush dusting his cheeks. The doors opened and they walked through the lobby hand in hand, no one they recognized was downstairs yet. Sakusa opened the lobby door for Atsumu with his shoulder, their hands still joined. Sakusa released his hand once they reached Atsumu’s car, they climbed in and Atsumu started the car, soft music played through the radio. Sakusa smiled as Atsumu struggled to put on his seatbelt, shaking his head to get stray pieces of his bangs out of his eyes so he could see where the seatbelt hole was, he huffed as he heard the belt click. Atsumu sat up and cleared his throat, putting the car in gear, he saw Sakusa smiling at him and asked, “What?” 

“You’re just adorable.” Sakusa said breathily as he put on his seatbelt, Atsumu blushed.

”How am I adorable Omi?” Atsumu asked, recovering and giving him a glance as he put the car in drive. 

“Well all that hair gel and you still can’t see.” Sakusa said as he gestured to Atsumu’s stray bangs.

”Pfft- this is hardly any Omi. Wait for a press event, that’s when I slick it back.” Atsumu said as he mock slicked his hair, Sakusa smiled. 

“I’d like to see that.” Atsumu smiled as he backed out of the parking space, he glanced at Sakusa as they began leaving the parking lot. 

“Can you even gel your hair Omi?” Atsumu asked genuinely, knowing his hair was thick and the curls were always frizzy and seemed like they couldn’t be tamed. Sakusa hummed as he thought. 

“You know I haven’t tried since I was a kid.” Atsumu giggled, thinking about a young Sakusa with gelled hair. 

“Well at least your cousins weren’t putting barrettes and butterfly clips in yours.” Atsumu said with a chuckle, remembering how his younger girl cousins would beg to play with his and Osamu’s hair, putting in colourful clips and cooing at how “pretty” they would look.

“That sounds even more adorable- do we have time to stop at the convenience store I would like to buy you some.” Sakusa said seriously, his eyes shone slightly. Atsumu giggled. 

“No Omi, unfortunately we don’t have time.” Atsumu said, glancing at the clock on his dash, they had fifteen minutes to get to the centre and he was just merging onto the freeway. Sakusa crossed his arms, never had Atsumu seen Sakusa openly pout and he snorted. “Another time,” He said, wanting to lift his spirits. “we can style each other’s hair, I’d really like to try and slick yers back.” Sakusa brightened up at the idea, he nodded and they chatted as they drove to the centre. 

Practice went by faster than expected, Atsumu was placed on Sakusa’s team for a few practice games and a few members noticed Atsumu wearing Sakusa’s shirt, confirming some rumours. To be honest the pair had forgotten all about that, focusing instead on playing well together as a dynamic duo, they were experimenting with quick attacks and Sakusa was finally starting to get the hang of them. Around noon they had some lunch and then were put on opposite teams for a three on three. Atsumu smirked as he threw the ball up to serve, he ran forward a few steps and jumped, his hand making contact with the ball perfectly, the smack echoed and the ball soared over the net. _That’s in._ Sakusa’s mind rang out as he dove to receive, the ball landed against his forearms and he hissed at the sting, the ball went off at a weird angle and no one could retrieve it in time. It thumped to the floor and Sakusa growled slightly, the competitiveness in him flaring up. Atsumu smirked from his side of the net, having just landed a service ace against his boyfriend. Sakusa narrowed his eyes and got up, shaking the hair from his forehead. Atsumu winked as the ball got tossed back to him, Sakusa scoffed and walked back to his place. Atsumu walked back to the serve line and smacked the ball against the ground a few times, then he closed his eyes, waiting for some quiet before the whistle blew, he tossed the ball up again and began his approach. He decided on a jump float but made it look like it would be a powerful serve, but the ball just barely cleared the net, falling right in front of Sakusa. Sakusa heard Komori yell: 

“Front front!” Sakusa ran and dove forward, arms outstretched. Again the ball smacked against the floor and he banged his fist once against the concrete floor. 

“You bastard.” Sakusa said to Atsumu as he got up, his knees and elbows stung from where he landed on them. _Is he aiming them at me?_ Sakusa wondered, Atsumu blew him a kiss shamelessly. 

“Seriously that’s two in a row are you tryna let your boyfriend win?” Komori said slapping Sakusa on the shoulder. 

“Shut up, he’s not my boyfriend.” Sakusa spat, but he blushed as he went to reset his position, Hoshiumi who was playing on Sakusa’s team smirked, knowing full well what was going on between Sakusa and Atsumu. The coach clapped his hands and yelled out: 

“Shake it off, it’s only practice!” Sakusa took a deep breath and sat back, readying his hands. Atsumu smiled at Sakusa as he served again, this time it floated gracefully towards Komori who received it easily. Sakusa saw Hoshiumi ready himself in a setters position, knowing that Sakusa would be competitive and was angry enough to score. 

“Sakusa!” Hoshiumi said as he tossed the ball to the left side where he was waiting. 

“Right right!” Atsumu said as his teammates went to block, knowing full well Sakusa would just aim around them, Sakusa ran forward and jumped, he saw the ball, it looked like it had drifted slightly but there was plenty room, he realized he was spoiled by Atsumu’s sets, they were direct and easy. He eyed where there was a gap in the block, flicking his eyes down to where Atsumu crouched, ready to receive it. Sakusa smirked as he brought his arm down, snapping his shoulder forward and turning his palm inverted, snapping the ball to the right at a steep angle. It was an insane cut shot, gliding merely inches away from the net on the opposite side. Atsumu saw and dove for it but with the speed he couldn’t get there in time. The ball landed with a smack and spun off at a weird angle, bouncing towards a bench. 

“Woo!” Komori cheering and slapped Sakusa on the back, “Nice kill!” Hoshiumi smiled and said:

”Wow that’s freaky how you can twist your hand like that, so cool!” Sakusa muttered a thanks before looking down at Atsumu who had a pouty look on his face. 

“So mean Omi.” Atsumu said as he got up and brushed his palms together. 

“You started it.” Sakusa said with a smirk and walked back to his position. The game continued and Komori offered to start receiving Atsumu’s serves, having the most experience being a top libero. Sakusa nodded, grateful to his cousin, he knew Atsumu would lord those two serves over his head and he didn’t want to add to the tally. Eventually with Sakusa and Hoshiumi scoring they won against Atsumu’s team. 

“Wow, and here I thought you’d take it easy on me.” Atsumu said with a pout as he took a drink from his water bottle. Sakusa sat down on a bench and wiped sweat from his brow, scoffing. 

“Well we’re not on the same team yet Sumu.” Atsumu smiled at the thought. 

“I can’t wait till we are, then we can really properly play.” Atsumu said and grinned at Sakusa. The rest of the day went by fast, the coach brought everyone in for a meeting to say thanks for participating and how he’d be watching their games, he congratulated those who had already made contracts with teams. Atsumu who sat beside Sakusa tapped his arm as the coach said that, excited about being on the Black Jackals together, Sakusa smiled at Atsumu in acknowledgement. They then grabbed their bags from the locker room and were spotted by a few members, Komori stood chatting with Kageyama and Hoshiumi by the front doors. 

“Hey!” Hoshiumi yelled as Sakusa and Atsumu approached. 

“Hi hi.” Atsumu said with a wave. 

“We were just saying how we’ll be seeing everyone soon, the Spring Tournament or Inter-High, or Nationals!” Komori said with a smile. 

“Oh we’ll get to Nationals.” Sakusa said with a cocky smile. 

“Yeah, well us too!” Kageyama said, narrowing his eyes with the challenge. 

“Hey me too!” Hoshiumi said, leaning in towards the circle. 

“Well it’s either gonna be me or Omi here.” Atsumu said as he patted Sakusa on the back softly. “He’s too good to not make it to Nationals.” Sakusa smirked with the praise.

“Well I’m gonna catch a ride back to the hotel with these kids,” Komori said as he gestured to Kageyama and Hoshiumi. “I’ll text you so we can drive back home later?” Komori asked Sakusa who nodded. 

“I’m gonna carpool with Sumu, and I still need to grab my things.” Sakusa said, looking down at Atsumu with a sad smile. 

“Okay see you later!” Komori said as he waved. “Nice to meet you in person Miya!” Atsumu smiled and nodded. They all shouted goodbyes as they walked into the parking lot. Sakusa paused getting into the car. 

“What’s wrong Omi?” Atsumu asked as he opened his door. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Sakusa said quietly, staring at the concrete. Atsumu felt sadness bubble up inside him but he spoke softly. 

“Come on Omi. We still have some time.” Sakusa nodded and opened his door, sliding into the seat, Atsumu did the same. They rode back in silence, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s hand as they drove, Atsumu rubbed circles on the top of Sakusa’s hand, comfortingly. When they pulled into the parking lot, Atsumu shut off the car and sighed. “Shall we go in?” Sakusa was quiet, he eyes low he nodded and released Atsumu’s hand. They both didn’t want to speak first, they rode the elevator in silence and walked into Atsumu’s room first, the room where Sakusa had kissed him on the cheek one of their first nights there. Atsumu turned on the lamp and sighed as he continued packing up his things. Sakusa stood in the doorway, picking at the skin of his cuticles. “Here come help Omi.” Atsumu said as he pulled the duvet off of the bed. “I feel bad making the staff strip the bed.” Sakusa walked over and helped fold the covers neatly, he felt like he was wiping away the history of when Atsumu gave him the massage. Sakusa sniffed once and ran a hand through his hair, strong emotions still felt slightly foreign to him. “Ya okay Omi?” Atsumu asked as he zipped up his suitcase and placed it on the floor. Sakusa met his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice. Atsumu grimaced and walked over, wrapping his arms around Sakusa, who hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of Atsumu’s shoulder, smelling his hair gel and cologne. They pulled away slowly, Atsumu felt his throat closing from wanting to cry. “Oh Omi!” Atsumu said as he turned and walked to his suitcase, he had a sweater looped around the handle, “This is for you to keep.” he said, handing it to Sakusa. Sakusa tilted his head in curiosity and held it up, on the front there was a small embroiled volleyball and a smiley face beside it, below it read: ‘Miya’ in delicate letters, Sakusa smiled. “I hope it fits your shoulders!” Atsumu said with a smile “It’s too big on me so I figured it would fit you nice.”

“So you’re giving me this since I gave you my shirt?” Atsumu nodded “Thank you Sumu.” Sakusa said and pulled him into another hug, Atsumu brought a hand up and cupped Sakusa’s cheek, he pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, Sakusa kissed back, closing his eyes and melting into the moment, but the moment couldn’t last. Atsumu pulled away and grabbed his suitcase. Sakusa took off his sweater and threw on Atsumu’s it fit a little snug in the arms and shoulders but he didn’t mind. 

“To your room!” Atsumu said with a small smile, Sakusa nodded, they did their final checks to make sure Atsumu hadn’t forgotten anything and walked down the hall to Sakusa’s room. Sakusa was mostly already packed, Atsumu helped him pull the sheets off of the bed and put the empty bottles next to the garbage. Sakusa held a duffle bag and threw the second one over his shoulder. Atsumu sighed as he grabbed his suitcase again and they left the room, Sakusa reached to hold Atsumu’s hand as they walked down to the lobby. They both checked out with the clerk quietly, standing side by side. Once they reached the parking lot, neither spoke, silence filled the air as they stood, holding hands next to Atsumu’s car. 

“I’ll text Komori.” Sakusa said quietly and released Atsumu’s hand, pulling out his phone. 

“Oh you need my number!” Atsumu said as he pulled out his own phone. 

“Don’t you follow me on instagram?” Sakusa asked with an amused smile. 

“Ya ya but this way I can text and call whenever.” Atsumu said as he showed Sakusa his number, Sakusa typed it into his phone. “So what now Omi?” Atsumu asked after a minute. Sakusa scratched his neck, humming in response.

”Well we’re still going to call and text, we can video chat too. I have practice from 10 to 2 on Saturday’s but I’m free Sundays, so we could always take the bullet train and meet each other, I could tell my coach I’m practicing with your team and stay over on the weekends, or stay Saturday nights or you could come here, we could also drive to meet halfway and get dinner and things...” Sakusa trailed off, Atsumu’s eyes shone. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much Omi.” Atsumu said as tears filled his eyes, Sakusa saw and looked up, a sad attempt to stop crying, he brought a hand to his eyes and covered them. “But it’s only for a few months,” Atsumu sniffled and wiped his eyes “then we’ll be seeing each other all the time. No distance.” Sakusa sniffled also and nodded, a sad smile on his lips, he set down his bags and leaned over, pulling Atsumu into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, two men with tears rolling down their cheeks as the sun began to set. They pulled away slowly, Atsumu brought his hands up and kissed Sakusa, their mouths slotting together as Sakusa grasped Atsumu’s hips, Atsumu pulled away shakily. “So many memories.” Atsumu said softly, looking into Sakusa’s dark eyes, Sakusa brought a hand up and put it over Atsumu’s where it rested on his cheek and smiled. 

“I love you Sumu.” Sakusa said quietly, Atsumu’s heart beat within his chest as love washed through him, more tears spilled form his eyes and he blinked them away. 

“I love ya too Omi.” Atsumu said and kissed him again, they kissed until they were both breathless, they pulled back and smiled, knowing they’d see each other soon. “Let’s take a picture Omi.” Atsumu said as he turned and fished his phone out of his pocket. 

“Ugh now? I’m a mess.” Sakusa said as he wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll put a filter on, now smile.” Atsumu put his arm out as they took a selfie, leaning back against his car, Sakusa wrapped his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders and looked seriously into the camera, his hair covering most of his eyes, Atsumu smiled with teeth. “Come on Omi smile!” Atsumu said as he snapped more pictures, Sakusa groaned and brushed away his curls, he let out a small smile for a few pictures, he then leaned over and kissed Atsumu on the cheek as he kept snapping pictures, Atsumu giggled, he then put the phone down chuckling at the pictures, showing Sakusa one where he was kissing his cheek, Atsumu was grinning, eyes closed as he laughed. “There, that’s my new home screen.” He said as he set it on his phone. 

“Ha, send those to me.” Sakusa said as he leaned back. Atsumu put his phone back into his pocket and they sighed, staring up at the sky. Sakusa’s phone beeped and he pulled it out and squinted at the screen. 

“Komori.” Sakusa said as he stood up straight, Atsumu smiled sadly. 

“Help me load these.” Atsumu said as he gestured to his suitcase, he popped the trunk of his car and Sakusa lifted in his suitcase and duffel bag into them after they closed the trunk they both stared at each other. 

“My car is over there.” Sakusa said, pointing to the far end of the lot. Atsumu nodded, knowing it was time to say goodbye, he stepped forward again and hugged Sakusa, pressing his cheek to his neck and Sakusa stroked his hair, they both inhaled deeply, Atsumu’s chest was pressed to Sakusa’s as they breathed. “I’m buying butterfly clips for the next time I see you.” Sakusa mumbled.

”You’d better.” Atsumu said with a giggle as he pulled back, his tears were drying but his eyes were still red and puffy around the edges. “I’ll text you the whole drive home.” 

“Don’t text and drive.” Sakusa grumbled as he lifted his bags. 

“Bluetooth.” Atsumu said as he opened up his door, Sakusa smiled as he shook his head, he pressed a kiss to Atumu’s lips, leaning him back against the car, Atsumu wanted to stretch this moment to last a lifetime, but knew he’d be seeing Sakusa soon, so they pulled away and smiled. “I love ya Omi.” Atsumu whispered. 

“Love you too Sumu.” Sakusa said as he stepped back, Atsumu took a deep breath and stepped into his car, he started it and rolled down the window. “Drive safe please.” Sakusa said, leaning down, his head brushing the window frame. 

“I will.” Atsumu said as he did up his seatbelt, he then leaned forward and kissed Sakusa once more. They then pulled back slowly, Sakusa stepped away from the car and Atsumu put it in drive, he waved and yelled as he started driving away. “I love ya Omi, I’ll text ya, see ya soon!” 

“For the of god drive safe!” Sakusa shouted as he waved, Atsumu blew him a kiss as he pulled out of the lot, the car disappeared from Sakusa’s sight. Sakusa sighed, feeling hollow. He began walking over to his car, Komori was leaning against it, tapping away on his phone. 

“Ah Romeo returns!” Komori teased as he saw Sakusa approach.

“Yeah yeah.” Sakusa said as he waved his hand, unlocking his car and they threw their bags in the back. They stepped into it and Sakusa started it, the engine hummed as they did up their seatbelts. 

“So how was saying goodbye?” Komori asked, glancing at Sakusa. 

“Hard.” Sakusa said as he gritted his teeth. 

“Nice sweater.” Komori said with a giggle, eyeing the ‘Miya’ that was embroidered into it. 

“Shut up.” Sakusa quipped as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“So was the sex good?” Komori asked, a smirk on his lips, Sakusa gaped his mouth and spluttered. 

“We-we didn’t have sex.” 

“What? Then what was all that racket for like the past three nights?” Komori asked, settling in his seat “There was a LOT of moaning.” Sakusa inhaled deeply before responding. 

“Sumu is a virgin.” 

“Ohhhh.” Komori said as he nodded. “Didn’t expect that.”

“Hey!” Sakusa said as he lightly smacked Komori’s head. 

“Ow hey! No, no disrespect.” Komori said rubbing his head “I just meant that he seemed very....experienced.” Sakusa cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Komori. “So you just fooled around you mean?” Sakusa nodded, feeling awkward about it now. “Okay, well I’m happy for you man.” Komori said as he patted Sakusa’s shoulder. The rest of their drive was quiet small talk, the training centre was not far from Komori’s house, Sakusa dropped him off and waved. “See you on Monday!” Komori yelled as he walked up his steps, hauling his bag up them. Sakusa waved and made sure his cousin made it into the house safely before continuing on to his own small apartment in south Tokyo. When Sakusa turned seventeen he decided he would look for his own place, feeling bad for camping out at his cousins most nights. He’d worked every summer when he wasn’t studying or playing volleyball to save up money for rent. And despite his dad not accepting his lifestyle, he still got a cheque in the mail once a month to help pay for the fees. Sakusa pulled into his parking space and sighed, he felt like he was on autopilot as he grabbed his bags and walked inside, he stepped into the elevator, nodding politely at a women who walked in with him, the elevator dinged and he stepped out, walking down the hall to his place. As soon as he shut the door and put his keys into the dish it hit him. He felt tears leave his eyes as he walked into the small, neat room. He laid down onto the couch and buried his face in a pillow. He then remembered he could text him so he sat up and wiped away the stray tears, he tapped into his phone: “I’m home.” He stared at the screen before he saw three small dots indicating that Atsumu was typing. 

Sumu: “Oh good! Hey that didn’t take long! You must be central Tokyo! :)” The message said, Sakusa smiled, as he typed a response. 

Omi: “I’m in south Tokyo, it’s about forty-five minutes from the centre. How’s the drive?” 

Sumu: “Boring! :/ miss you already oh me.” Sakusa cocked his head before he remembered that Atsumu was using talk to text so ‘Omi’ became ‘oh me’ he giggled. 

Omi: “Nice typos.” 

Sumu: “Ha ha bugger off :p” 

Omi: “Text me when you’re halfway.” Sakusa typed 

Sumu: “Will do honey :)” Sakusa smiled at the pet name and then sighed and stood up, he brought his bags into his room and began unpacking, throwing clothes in the hamper, he gathered his toiletries and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, his hair was frizzy and his eyes were red, he glanced down and saw he was still wearing the sweatshirt, he thumbed over the embroidered name and smiled, he dropped his head to the collar, it smelt like Atsumu, his cologne and peony body wash. Sakusa smiled as he took it off gently, placing it on the bed. He then undressed and hopped into a shower, letting himself bask in the warmth.

Atsumu cried as soon as he left the parking lot, blinking away tears as he struggled to see the shapes of the cars around him. He rubbed his eyes at a red light and took a shaky breath.

”Calm down.” He said to himself as he gripped the wheel tightly. He then thought about wanting to talk to distract him so he pressed the command button on his steering wheel. “Call Osamu.” He said, the car beeped and the line rang. 

“Hey Dumbass.” Osamu picked up on the second ring, Atsumu chuckled at hearing the sound of his brothers voice. 

“Hey idiot.” Atsumu said, his voice slightly hoarse, Osamu picked up on it immediately and replied 

”Hey what’s wrong?” 

“Just said goodbye to Omi.” Atsumu said with a sniffle as the light turned green. 

“Ah I’m sorry.” Osamu replied, empathy in his voice “You got really close with him huh?” 

“Yeah I really like him...” Atsumu said quietly 

“Sumu.” Osamu said, he voice hinting 

“Okay so I’m in love with him.” Atsumu could practically hear Osmau’s thought process.

”You’ve known each other for like two weeks.” 

“We’re dating.” He deadpanned, he heard Osamu sigh on the line, then silence for a few beats. “And! I’ve been stalking his social media for over two years so it’s basically like I’ve known him for two years.”

”Yer brain amazes me.” Osamu said 

“Shut!” Atsumu yelled, a shorter version of ‘shut up’ he had invented with his brother. 

“Fine fine, so ya feel like ya now know him better, ya know after seeing him in person?” Osamu asked 

”Well ya, and he’s so amazing...” Atsumu trailed off, thinking about Sakusa

”Well I was already attracted to him by the way he danced at the party.” Atsumu giggled and he heard shuffling on the phone “Ow!” Osamu said, huffing “Rin just smacked me.” Atsumu giggled, he could perfectly picture Suna smacking his twin on the head. “Hey! Ya danced with him Rin! Ya know how sexy he is.” Atsumu heard more shuffling and Osamu yelling before he heard Suna’s voice through the phone. 

“Hey Sumu.” Suna said into the phone “So you’re in love with Kiyoomi huh?” Atsumu nodded before he realized they couldn’t see him and he spoke.

“Well ya he’s just so awesome, he’s so talented, tall, strong, and so many hidden talents!” Atsumu gushed. 

“Mmmhm oh I bet he has some very nice assets.” Atsumu could hear the purr in Suna’s voice, Atsumu giggled before wondering if he should share some details, Suna was so easy to talk to and he really valued his friendship, not to mention Suna was always around since he was dating Osamu. 

“He’s huge.” Atsumu said and then giggled, he heard Suna gasp before saying: 

“Hold up lemme put you on speaker.” Atsumu waited “Okay go.”

“The whole team isn’t there right?” Atsumu asked with a chuckle.

“No no just me and Samu.” Suna responded.

“Okay well he’s big.” Atsumu repeated.

“Yes yes we know that, more details please.” Suna said, Atsumu could hear Osamu chuckle in the background.

“Well like biggest I’ve seen. And he’s only slept with one other guy.” 

“Oooh.” Suna replied “So you finally popped your cherry hm?” Atsumu blushed before stuttering 

“W-well no we just did some other stuff.” 

“Seriously?” Atsumu heard his twin speak “You’re nineteen now fer gods sake why are ya still a virgin?” 

“Shut up!” Atsumu said defensively “Plus since I’ve already done so much other stuff I don’t even think I should be considered a virgin.” He heard the groaning on the line from the pair 

“Sumu listen,” Suna spoke “until he fucks you, you’re a virgin my boy.” Atsumu spluttered. 

“Jesus okay I get it, and hey why didja assume I’m the bottom!” Atsumu heard Suna chuckle. 

“Oh Sumu, it just takes one to know one.” Atsumu giggled at the response,

“Slightly TMI Rin,” Atsumu laughed “but it’s still early I didn’t wanna rush and he didn’t either. Apparently for his first time he bottomed.” 

“Ooh.” Osamu said, intrigued “So he’s also basically a virgin at topping. Who on earth could have made him submit?” Atsumu pondered over telling them, but he trusted them enough.

“Okay but y’all can’t tell anyone okay? I mean it!” Atsumu heard agreements from the line “It was Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

“WHAT.” He heard Suna screech into the phone, Atsumu flinched and turned down the call volume “THE Ushijima?”

“Yeah that was his first apparently.” Atsumu shrugged

“Wow.” Suna said “Honestly my gaydar didn’t work on him then, I never would have suspected.”

“Okay but you seriously can’t tell anyone! He’s very private and I don’t want there to be a scandal.”

“Yeah yeah our lips are sealed.” Suna replied, Atsumu sighed in relief. 

“So anything else about Mr. magic mike, tall dark and handsome kiyoomi?” Suna asked

”Hey I thought I was the tall dark and handsome one!” Osamu quipped at Suna 

“Yes dear.” Suna said with a sigh “But I mean come on, those dance moves? That dark curly hair? Those eyes? Those shoulders? The big package?” Suna sounded teasing 

“Ok I get it! God ya make me wanna go to the gym.” Osamu said with a sigh, Atsumu giggled at their dynamic 

“Not too much, he’s a bit weird about germs and strangers, but he said he loved me, and he actually talked a little about his home life, he had a rough go.” Atsumu said, feeling sad for Sakusa. 

”Ah that’s too bad, parents didn’t approve?” Osamu asked.

“Ya apparently his dad is super homophobic and his mom was just crazy, he spent a lot of his time at his cousins and has his own place in the city apparently.” Atsumu said.

“Ooh lucky.” Suna said, “Kiyoomi has stacks.” 

“Well he’s worked very hard.” Atsumu replied. 

“Oh I bet he makes a lot of things hard.” Suna purred. 

“God Samu! Go take care of Rin he’s making too many innuendos.” He heard shuffling on the phone and Suna giggling 

“I’ll be dreaming about dancing with Kiyoomi tonight!” He heard Suna yell, Atsumu rolled his eyes and giggled, he heard more shuffling and Osamu’s voice rang out:

“I will, ya drive safe okay? Text me if ya need anything.” Osamu said, a seriousness in his voice. 

“I will, I’m just leaving Tokyo, probably be home in about six hours.” 

“Sounds good bro.” 

“Bye Sumu!” He heard Suna yell from a distance. 

“Bye guys!” Atsumu said and pressed the button to end the call. He didn’t even realize he was now on the outskirts of Tokyo, driving on autopilot and following his GPS. 

“Take route 209 East. Destination: ‘Home’ is 497 km away, total drive time is 6 hours 22 minutes.” The polite GPS voice said quietly. 

“Ugh.” Atsumu said as he turned on the radio. 


	10. I miss you already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu returns home

Atsumu got back to his house late, the moon was high in the sky, he sighed and pulled his bags from his trunk.   
  


“Welcome back hotshot.” Osamu said as he opened the front door, leaning against the frame.   
  


“Hey Sumu how was the drive?” Suna poked his head out from behind Osamu.   
  


“Hey guys.” Atsumu said as he hauled his bags up the steps, setting them down and hugging them individually. “It was long ugh,” Atsumu enjoyed the hugs, feeling familiar and homely “you guys didn’t need to stay up for me.” Atsumu said with a smile as he took his bags and they stepped back to welcome him into the house.   
  


“Not like we’re doing a lot.” Suna said as he leaned against the banister.   
  


“Is mom here?” Atsumu asked as he began walking up the stairs, Osamu shook his head.   
  


“She’s on a work trip for a few days.”   
  


“Ah.” Atsumu said as he kept walking up the steps.   
  


“Want any food?” Suna called as Atsumu walked away.   
  


“Mmm for right now I’m okay. I think I’m just gonna head to bed.” Atsumu said with a small smile, the pair at the bottom of the stairs nodded.   
  


“Call if ya need us.” Osamu said as he took Suna’s hand and they walked into the living room. Atsumu smiled and shouted goodnight, walking into his room and setting his bags on the floor. He groaned as he sat on his bed, running his hands over his tired eyes and through his hair.   
  


“Omi.” Atsumu said quietly as he pulled out his phone.   
  


Sumu: “I’m home :)” Atsumu set down his phone and began putting his clothes away, his phone dinged a few minutes later, he smiled fondly and looked at the text. 

Omi: “Oh good you didn’t die.” Atsumu rolled his eyes.   
  


Sumu: “I’m a great driver Omi.”   
  


Omi: “Yeah yeah. How was the drive? You tired?” Atsumu smiled at how Sakusa was fussing about him.   
  


Sumu: “Little tired, probably gonna unpack then head to bed.”   
  


Omi: “Want to call?” Atsumu smiled and hit the call button. The ling rang twice before the voice he was already missing rumbled. 

“Hey Sumu.”   
  


“Hey Omi.” Atsumu said as he put the phone between his ear and shoulder and began folding the clothes he didn’t wear.   
  


“How’s it going?” Sakusa said, a little awkwardly.   
  


“It’s okay, pretty tired. How about you?” Atsumu asked as he walked into the hallway and turned into the bathroom, setting down his hair gel and toothpaste.   
  


“I’m beat. Two weeks of straight practice is brutal.” Sakusa said.   
  


“Well at least we got weekends off.” Atsumu said with a smile as he walked back into his room.   
  


“Yeah that’s true.” Sakusa said, Atsumu could hear shuffling in the background.   
  


“Whatcha doin Omi?” Atsumu asked as he sat on the bed.   
  


“Oh I guess I pace when I talk on the phone.” 

“Awe Omi, ya nervous?” Atsumu said with a giggle.   
  


“Shut up.” Sakusa said but Atsumu knew there was no venom in his words, he could picture Sakusa wandering around the living room and kitchen, doing loops.   
  


“How’s your shoulders doin?” Atsumu asked as he laid down.   
  


“Ah a little sore, honestly I wish I’d asked for another massage before I left.” Sakusa let out a small chuckle. Visions popped into Atsumu’s brain of him straddling Sakusa, rubbing into his warm muscles and kneading the pale flesh with his hands.   
  


“Ah well next time.” Atsumu said, thinking fondly of the memories. Silence took hold of the line before for a few beats. “So what’s your apartment like?” Atsumu asked, blinking at the ceiling.   
  
“It’s small.” Sakusa said as he continued to pace.   
  


“Maybe it seems small because yer huge.” Atsumu said with a chuckle.   
  


“Mm maybe.” Sakusa replied

”Tell me what it looks like.” Atsumu said, he sat up and put the phone on speaker as he began getting undressed.   
  


“Well you walk in and there’s the kitchen.” Sakusa said as he walked around the narrow hall by his door. “Then if you go to the right there’s my bedroom.” He walked over and leaned against the frame. “Then the bathroom is across the hall.” Atsumu hummed in response as he took off Sakusa’s shirt, delicately placing it on his dresser. “Then if you come back to the kitchen, a small couch and TV is adjacent, I wouldn’t even call it a living room though.” Sakusa said as he scratched the back of his neck.   
  


“Sounds cute.” Atsumu said as he changed into fresh boxers and climbed back into bed.   
  


“Were you getting ready for bed?” Sakusa asked.   
  


“Just getting changed.” Atsumu said as he tugged on the waistband of his boxers.   
  


“I miss you.” Sakusa said quietly, walking back to his room and laying down on his bed, he was in grey sweatpants and didn’t bother putting on a shirt. Atsumu felt fuzzy at Sakusa’s words. 

“I miss you too Omi.” Atsumu said as he closed his eyes and imagined Sakusa was beside him. There was silence for another moment before Atsumu’s phone dinged. “Oh one sec.” Atsumu said as he put the call back on speaker and looked at his phone. A text from Sakusa who was still quiet on the other end. It was a picture of Sakusa laying down, his dark curls spread across the bedsheets, pale moonlight illuminated half of his face and his eyes were dark, he had a small smile on his face and Astumu could tell he was shirtless, his gorgeous shoulders were on full show, his bicep bulging as it rested as his side. Atsumu blinked a few times to get his bearings. “Uh wow.” Atsumu didn’t know how to respond.   
  


“Like it?” Sakusa asked, playfulness in his voice.   
  


“I-I like it a lot. I don’t think I can stop staring.” Atsumu said as he let his eyes wander over the image.   
  


“Show me you Sumu.” Sakusa breathed into the phone. Atsumu sat up slightly and fixed his hair, he was also shirtless and snapped about ten pictures before selecting one and hitting send. “Oh wow.” Sakusa said, sitting up slightly as he stared at the image. Atsumu was also laying down, the angle was wider, he had on a sappy smile, showing some teeth, his eyes were hazy, his hair was parted messily to one side and his chest looked bronzed in the light. “You’re gorgeous Sumu.” Sakusa said as his eyes danced around the image.   
  


“Aw you flatter me Omi.” Atsumu giggled, embarrassed.   
  


“I’m serious.” Sakusa grumbled as he rolled onto his side, bringing the phone back to his ear.   
  


“I wish I could believe ya.” Atsumu whispered as he too rolled onto his side.   
  


“You really don’t know how attractive you are do you?” Sakusa asked genuinely.   
  


“Well I mean- I know I’m not bad. Girls really take a liking to me.” Atsumu said as he shifted. Sakusa chuckled.   
  


“Trust me everyone likes you Sumu. You’re literally...” Sakusa struggled with the words “you’re so attractive Sumu.” Sakusa finished.   
  


“Oh? Tell me more Omi.” Atsumu purred, a smile on his lips.   
  


“Fine I’ll stroke your ego.” Sakusa mumbled.   
  


“Stroke some more things too.” Atsumu said quietly.   
  


“Huh?” Sakusa asked, not quite hearing him.   
  


“Ah nothing nothing.” Atsumu giggled “Go on.” Sakusa sighed and began listing off things.   
  


“You’re decent at volleyball,” 

“Decent?!” Atsumu parroted, shock in his tone.   
  


“Fine fine you’re really good at volleyball.” Atsumu scoffed indignantly “you’re super cute, you’re hair is soft although the colour needs to be changed-”

”Whats wrong with my hair?” Atsumu asked, suddenly self conscious as he pulled at a strand of bangs.   
  
“The colour is just faded, just need to re dye it.” Atsumu hummed in response. “You can dance, you’re flexible, you’re needy, you’re extremely touchy.”   
  


“Is that a bad thing?” Atsumu asked.   
  


“No I actually really like it.” Sakusa said with a small smile on his face.   
  


“Oh good.” Atsumu said and rolled back onto his back.   
  


“You got thick thighs,” Atsumu bit his lip “your ass is amazing, you’re funny and smart when you try.” Atsumu giggled “You’ve got a great smile, you’re sincere and serious when you need to be. And you’re mine.” Sakusa finished quietly, twirling a curl around his finger.   
  


“Awe Omi that’s so sweet.” Atsumu felt pouty as he looked at the ceiling, missing Sakusa so much he felt like there was a hole in his chest. “I don’t know how I’m gonna be without you for now Omi.” Atsumu breathed into the phone.   
  


“It’ll be okay Sumu. How about next weekend I take the train down and spent Saturday night?” Atsumu sat up.   
  


“Ya mean stay at my house?” Atsumu said dumbly.   
  


“Well yeah, where else would I sleep?” Sakusa chuckled.   
  


“Oh well I guess that would be okay... um...” Atsumu trailed off.   
  


“Should I not?” Sakusa asked, worry in his voice.   
  


“No, no! I’d love to have ya, I can show ya around my hometown. But first you’ll haveta meet my mom and everything.” Atsumu said quickly.   
  


“Oh okay.” Sakusa said.   
  


“Yer not nervous?” Atsumu asked as he laid back down. Sakusa hummed for a moment before responding. 

“Well I mean a little, but I think it’ll be fine.”   
  


“Ya it’ll be fine.” Atsumu waved his hand around.   
  


“Does you mom know you’re gay?” Atsumu giggled in response. “What?” Sakusa asked confused. Atsumu started full on laughing, Sakusa laid confused, thinking he’d missed a joke. “What?!” Sakusa said loudly.   
  


“Oh Omi, is your memory okay?” Atsumu giggled again, Sakusa furrowed his eyebrows.   
  


“Of course, why?”   
  


“Well ya know how my twin has had a boyfriend for like the past, oh I don’t know like two years.” Atsumu snickered. Sakusa took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, realizing that his mom had to know they were gay since Suna’s been in the picture for years.   
  


“Okay okay don’t use sarcasm on me.” Sakusa grumbled. “I get it now.” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Ah yer precious Omi.” Sakusa blushed.   
  


“So your mom’s supportive?” Sakusa asked, intrigued.   
  


“Oh yeah, she knew we were different from a young age and of course luck had it that she couldn’t have one straight normal kid- no she had two gay twins.” Atsumu chuckled, Sakusa breathed out a laugh. “But she’s awesome, she’s a single mom and she always works hard and looks after us.”   
  


“Ah,” Sakusa felt some pain in his chest, almost jealousy at how nice of a relationship Atsumu had with his mom. “that’s nice, I’d be happy to meet her then. Think she’ll like me?” Sakusa asked, wanting to make a good impression, pushing his jealousy away.   
  


“Oh she’s gonna love ya, anyone tall with dark hair is her type haha.” Sakusa chuckled, they both went silent for a minute. “Well I’m probably gonna try and get some sleep.” Atsumu said with a yawn.   
  


“Oh yeah, it’s late.” Sakusa looked at his clock “You drove a lot today you should get some sleep.” Atsumu smiled happily.   
  


“Okay Omi, sleep well...”   
  


“Goodnight Sumu.. I miss you.” Sakusa exhaled into the phone.   
  


“Miss you more.” Atsumu said quietly.   
  


“Text me when you wake up okay?” Sakusa said softly.   
  


“Of course Omi, ya get to bed too okay? Heal yer shoulders.” Sakusa chuckled 

“Will do, sleep good Sumu.”   
  


“Night Omi.” Sakusa brought the phone down and hit end call, he sighed and stood, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get into bed. Atsumu heard the click and the line went dead, he sighed and stretched, arching his back, a small knock on his door interrupted him. “Come in.” Atsumu said quietly as he sat up, leaning against his headboard. Osamu peeked his head in and then swung open the door. 

“Hey who was that?” Osamu asked as he walked into the room.   
  


“Omi.” Atsumu said with a smile, clutching his phone to his chest.   
  


“Ah nice, anything new?” Osamu asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.   
  


“Ah not really, he says he’s thinking about coming out next Saturday and staying the night.” Atsumu was sleepy but he couldn’t contain the excitement in his voice, Osamu smiled.   
  


“Nice, I’m sure mom’ll be fine with that.” Atsumu nodded.   
  


“Didja need anything?” Atsumu asked as Osamu stood awkwardly against the wall.   
  


“Naw just heard ya talking and wanted to see what was up.” Atsumu smiled, nothing got past his twin, although they fought sometimes, he knew Osamu was one of his best friends, how could you not be when your brains were wired the same way. Osamu glanced at the shirt on the dresser and saw the name “Kiyoomi” across the back. “What’s this?” Osamu said as he walked over and picked up the shirt, a smirk on his face.   
  


“Hey be careful!” Atsumu said as he sat up in bed. “Omi gave it to me to keep.” Osamu chuckled and set it back down.   
  


“So this is pretty serious huh?” Osamu asked, eyeing Atsumu’s reaction. Atsumu blushed and nodded. “Well that’s great. I’m glad you’ve found someone.” Osamu smiled and went to leave.   
  


“You think mom’ll be okay with him here?” Atsumu asked, Osamu thought for a moment.   
  


“I think so, plus if it’s serious then she’s gonna need to meet him soon. Besides it can’t go as bad as when she met Rin.” Atsumu chuckled at the memory, Suna who was almost always levelheaded and cool was a mess of nerves at a “meet my mom” dinner; he tipped his glass of water over and then tried to wipe it up off the floor and banged his head on the table when he stood, Atsumu and Osamu’s poor mom had to spend the night with an apologetic and embarrassed Suna. But that was a while ago, since then Suna almost lived at their house, sleeping in the same bed as Osamu, they cooked together and Suna helped with groceries and cleaning, their mom loved him.   
  


“Well I guess Rin’s set the bar kinda high now.” Atsumu chuckled. 

“Ah,” Osamu waved his hand as he went to step out the door “it’ll be fine, she’ll love em.” Atsumu smiled and nodded.   
  


“Thanks Samu.” Osamu smiled,

“Get some rest.” Atsumu nodded and Osamu closed his door, he saw the light from under his door disappear and plugged in his phone, too tired to go and wash his face he looked at the picture of Sakusa laying across his bed, he sighed and smiled before rolling over and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and fluffy chapter just a lot going on in my life rn and don’t have the brainpower to write a super long chapter tonight. Hope you’re all well and staying healthy with COVID! (Also I keep adding more chapters to the count because I honestly don’t have each chapter planned out completely yet, I just know how I want it to end. So, sorry for the confusion!) 
> 
> Omiohmy


	11. Call me when you’re alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu thirsts over Sakusa in a suit he decides to wear for his contract signing.

Since the training camp ended on a Sunday, Atsumu had to get through the week so Sakusa could come and stay over the following Saturday night. On Wednesday morning, Atsumu opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm ringing, blinking the blurriness out of them as he pressed ‘stop’ he groaned as he sat up in bed, then grabbed his phone and texted Sakusa good morning, he waited for a response while he got dressed and brushed his teeth. _Ding_ Atsumu smiled as he threw on the shirt Sakusa had given him, he hadn’t worn it since Sunday.   
  


Omi: “Good morning.” Atsumu smiled as he typed.   
  


Sumu: “How’d ya sleep? :) Also only 3 more days till yer coming!” Sakusa who was already awake and dressed in his small Tokyo apartment smiled at the text.   
  


Omi: “I slept okay, I know, it’ll be fun. Have you confirmed it’s okay with your mom?” Atsumu read the text and responded, tilting his chin down to smell the light scent of cologne drifting from the collar, it instantly brought his back to being pressed against Sakusa’s broad chest, he sighed.

Sumu: “I’m going to double check tonight that she’s okay with it. Though she might make ya sleep in the spare room ha.” Sakusa who was adding the ingredients to make a smoothie looked at the text.   
  


Omi: “As long as the sheets are clean that’s fine.” He typed, Atsumu scoffed at the text as he walked into the bathroom and began his morning routine, typing back a quick response.   
  


Sumu: “Ya ya I’ll do all that. I’m gonna plan out a date for us! :)” Atsumu smiled, he already had a plan ready for when Sakusa came over. Sakusa who had blended his smoothie sat at his small kitchen table, sipping at it while he smiled at the text. _Atsumu’s adorable._ Sakusa thought.   
  


Omi: “Ooh like what?”   
  


Sumu: “It’s a surprise :p” Sakusa rolled his eyes but still smiled.   
  


Omi: “Fine :/” Sakusa knew as soon as he sent the text Atsumu would feel bad for keeping a secret and tell him at least a part of his plan.   
  


Sumu: “....Fine. For one, I’m gonna pack a picnic and take ya to where Samu and I used to play when we were kids.” Sakusa tilted his head in thought, wondering if Atsumu meant a playground or a spot near a creek or something.   
  


Omi: “That sounds great :)” Atsumu beamed at the response.   
  


Sumu: “ :) Okay Omi I’m gonna get some breakfast. I’ll text ya at lunch handsome” Sakusa smiled at the affectionate term and typed back. 

Omi: “Alrighty, ttyl Sumu” Sakusa finished his smoothie and cleaned the cup before slipping on his shoes, slinging a messenger bag over his shoulder and tucking a mask into his pocket, he left a few minutes early to pick up Komori and carpool to school with him, then he slipped out the door. Atsumu grinned as he tucked his phone into his pocket and headed downstairs. Suna and Osamu were sitting at the kitchen table, Osamu was eating cereal and Suna was tapping away on his phone, a mug of black coffee was in front of him.   
  


“Morning.” Atsumu said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a to-go cup and filling it up with coffee.   
  


“Morning.” The pair at the table muttered.   
  


“You stayed over again Rin?” Atsumu asked over his shoulder. Osamu narrowed his eyes, looking up from his cereal.   
  


“Yeah so?” Osamu replied challengingly.   
  


“Samu relax.” Suna said as he took a sip from the coffee, looking over at Atsumu. “Yeah my parents are being kind of crazy lately so I figured I’d camp out here while they calmed down.”   
  


“Ah I’m sorry Rin.” Atsumu said as he turned around, sympathy in his eyes. Suna’s parents were basically on the verge of a divorce constantly, didn’t help that Suna was an only child and they didn’t completely agree with Suna’s lifestyle and him being with Osamu.   
  


“It’s fine.” Suna said as he waved his hand, his golden eyes looked tired. “I’ll haveta get your mom something for the trouble. I usually don’t stay over more than a few days during school days.”   
  


“No no she understands Rin.” Osamu said as he stood, he leaned down and kissed Suna on the cheek, then he walked and put his bowl in the sink, eyeing his twin. “How’s Kiyoomi?” Osamu asked, steering the conversation.   
  


“Oh he’s great as always.” Atsumu said with a smile as he sipped his coffee. “I’m gonna plan a picnic date for Saturday afternoon.”   
  


“Ooh.” Suna smirked as he too stood from the table. “So professional now hm? Usually your idea of a date is to just blow them in the back of their car.” Atsumu blushed and retorted.  
  


“Hey! Omi’s different. I really gotta turn on the charm.” He puffed out his chest slightly. Suna and Osamu giggled at the sight.   
  


“Well I think it’s sweet.” Suna said as he leaned against the counter. Atsumu stole a glance at the clock on their microwave.   
  


“Ah shit we’re gonna be late! Are you guys riding with me?” Atsumu asked as he ran to the front door, grabbing his keyring from the bowl and sliding on his shoes.   
  


“Shit, one sec!” Suna called as he and Osamu grabbed their bags and threw on their shoes. They ran to Atsumu’s car and piled in, laughing and blasting throwback music as they sped to their school. They made it to school just in time to run into the building as a series of chimes started. Osamu kissed Suna’s cheek as he and Atsumu ran to their class, Suna ran the other direction. The twins tried to step in quietly as the announcements were being read. Their teacher eyed them as they nodded sheepishly and took their seats, a few girls giggled at how disheveled they looked. Osamu smirked at Atsumu as Atsumu fixed his hair and smiled at the teacher. Class went by slowly, Osamu and Atsumu had a system to communicate silently, helping each other on a pop quiz in modern Japanese. By the time lunch rolled around Atsumu was starving, him, Osamu and Suna walked a short distance to a convenience store a few blocks away. Osamu looped his fingers with Suna’s as they walked, chatting quietly. At seeing the public display of affection Atsumu’s chest panged.   
  


“Oh Omi!” Atsumu said as he fished his phone out of his pocket, he put it on silent before he left the house, he had two new texts from Sakusa.   
  


Omi: “God I’m struggling in English.”   
Omi: “Hey Sumu how’s lunch?” Atsumu smiled and texted back. 

Sumu: “Hey Omi! :) Just grabbed some buns, I’m struggling with English too :(( we should study together!!” Sakusa who sat with Komori in his car for lunch smiled as he heard the familiar ding from his phone.   
  


“Is that Miya?” Komori asked as he took a sip of a drink. Sakusa nodded, a small smile on his lips, Komori smiled and didn’t press further, flicking through memes on his phone.

Omi: “Hey! Yeah I could probably use the study help.” Sakusa was worried about that class, he knew he was smart enough to do well in the rest of his classes but his brain just couldn’t grasp the concept of English. Atsumu, Osamu and Suna reached the school again they too clambered into Atsumu’s car, Suna and Osamu sat in the back seats as Atsumu tapped on his phone.   
  


Sumu: “I definitely could use some review, it’s our last year we gotta get good grades :0”   
  


Omi: “I’ll bring my books Saturday then. Oh! I’m signing the MSBY contract this afternoon.”   
  


Sumu: “Oh right!! Oh look nice, they’re gonna take yer picture and all your measurements so they can see if ya change during the season.” Sakusa hummed in thought as he read the message.   
  


“Sup?” Komori asked, intrigued by the hum.   
  


“I’m signing the contract for MSBY this evening and Sumu says I need to look nice.” Sakusa said as he adjusted himself in his seat. Komori giggled, he could tell his cousin was already fussing, he wasn’t a huge fan of strangers, at least he wasn’t until Atsumu came along.   
  


“Ooh! Whatcha gonna wear?” Komori asked.   
  


“I’m not too sure. Athletic clothes?” Sakusa glanced at Komori, he was older and might know how to help. Komori hummed.   
  


“Ask Miya what he wore.” Komori said and gestured to Sakusa’s phone.   
  


Omi: “What did you wear to it?” Atsumu smiled in his seat and dug through his photo folder, sending a picture of him shaking hands with a representative from the volleyball association.   
  
Sumu: “Here, it’s on my Instagram too” 

“Oh,” Sakusa breathed out quietly, he stared at the image, Atsumu looked _good_ he was wearing a black button up, long sleeved with a collar, it hugged his biceps and thin waist, black dress pants with a leather belt hugged his thick thighs from before they disappeared below the table they were standing behind, he was smiling broadly, his blonde hair was gelled back, shiny and slick, his eyes had a gleam in them. “he wore this.” Sakusa turned his phone towards Komori, Komori whistled: 

“Wow he really looks good! You should spiff it up Kiyo.” Sakusa rolled his eyes and typed back to Atsumu.   
  


Omi: “Wow so that’s what you meant by slicking your hair back. You look awesome. I love the shirt.” Atsumu smiled from where he was sitting, Osamu and Suna saw him smiling and nudged each other, sharing a knowing look.   
  


Sumu: “Thanks Omi! :) Yeah I figured I’d wanna look good since it’s going to be shared on tv and possibly in magazines.” Sakusa chewed the inside of his cheek suddenly nervous.   
  


Omi: “Hm. I’m not sure what to wear.” Sakusa typed and said it out loud too, Komori chirped from beside him.   
  


“Why don’t you wear that black blazer I’ve seen you in? Maybe with some skinny jeans? You don’t need to be fancy, I think Miya just wanted to impress.” Sakusa hummed and glanced at his cousin.   
  


“I don’t know if that blazer fits anymore.” Sakusa said, genuinely. Last time he remembered wearing it was in junior high and he’s since grown taller and gained more muscle mass.   
  


“Well wanna run to the mall after school?” Komori asked, a smile on his face. Sakusa hummed in thought.   
  


“Sure.” He replied and returned back to his phone, Komori nodded and went back to scrolling through his phone.   
  


Omi: “Yikes. Okay well Komori is going to take me to the mall to get a new outfit.”   
  


“Ooh!” Atsumu cooed as he read the message.   
  


“What?” Osamu asked from the backseat.   
  


“Omi is gonna get a new outfit for his contract signing!” Suna chuckled.   
  


“Ah nice.” Osamu replied and sat back in his seat. “He should get a suit.” Atsumu’s mind was graced with the vision of Sakusa in a suit, his broad shoulders would seem even wider, his waist would almost look cinched, he might even slick his hair back, and god with a tie- Atsumu almost moaned audibly, he then came to his senses and typed a response.  
  


Sumu: “Ohhh send me pics! I can help you decide :)” Sakusa smiled as he read the text.   
  


Omi: “Sure, we can facetime or something. I could probably use the help...” Atsumu smiled, he was always inclined towards fashion, he knew what looked good on his body and since he’s seen Sakusa naked and otherwise he could already envision multiple outfits that would make him look like sex on a stick.   
  


Sumu: “Sounds good! I can’t wait to see :)” Sakusa smiled and glanced at the clock, he only had a few minutes before he should head back in for the afternoon.   
  


Omi: “Yeah it’ll be sweet, I’d better get going. I’ll text you once I’m at the mall this afternoon :)” Atsumu smiled at the emoticon.   
  


Sumu: “Okay Omi! Pay attention in yer classes!”   
  


Omi: “You too Sumu” Astumu sighed and tucked his phone into the console of his car.   
  


“God you’re whipped.” Suna said with a giggle.   
  


“Says you.” Atsumu said as he glanced back at the pair, Suna was leaning against Osamu’s arm, his head on his shoulder.   
  


“We should get going.” Osamu said as bunched up his bag of wrappers.  
  


“Mm.” Atsumu nodded and grabbed their bags from the passenger seat. They then walked back into the building, Atsumu was listing outfits Sakusa would look good in, lost in his own little world, Suna and Osamu rolled their eyes, smiling as they listened.   
  


“How about this?” Komori held up a dark blue blazer with golden accents, showing it to Sakusa. They stood in a men’s department store for higher end clothes. Sakusa scrunched up his nose from under his mask, he didn’t like gold accents, too flashy.

”Hmm no.” Sakusa said as he turned and continued sifting through the rack of blazers. Komori shrugged and put it back on the hanger.   
  


“How about this?” Sakusa turned again, Komori held up a black blazer with silver buttons. Sakusa tilted his head before taking it from Komori, draping it over his arm.   
  


“I’ll try it on. I wish I did this sooner in case I need alterations.” Sakusa tsked at himself.   
  


“Ah it’s fine, if you really don’t like the fit I’m sure we can find someone to do a rush job.” Sakusa nodded and turned back to sifting through the rack, he draped two more blazers over his arm, a dark grey one with silver buttons and another black one but with black buttons.   
  


“I’ll try these on.” Sakusa said as he began walking to the back of the store, Komori trailed behind him. Sakusa then stopped, Komori almost bumped into him. Sakusa saw an outfit on a mannequin that caught his eye. It was a black suit jacket, similar to the ones draped over his arm but it had black velvet layered over the folds on the front where the suit creased. It also had velvet trim along the bottom and where the wrist buttons were. His eyes widened, he really liked it.   
  


“Ooh!” Komori stepped forward and touched the chest of the mannequin gently. “It’s so soft!” Sakusa smiled under his mask, he called over a staff member to show him where they were in the store.   
  
“Okay now I’ll try these on.” Sakusa said as he had the velvet accented suit added to his pile, his arm felt heavy.   
  


“I’ll wait here.” Komori said and sat down on a stool outside of a small dressing room, Sakusa nodded and stepped into the room. He hung the jackets on a hook and then stripped off his tracksuit jacket, throwing it over the door. He pulled out his phone and texted Atsumu. 

Omi: “Hey Sumu, I’m trying on clothes rn.” He tucked his phone back into his track pants before realizing he didn’t grab any pants to try on. He hummed and thought if he had any at his house that he could use for the event, after a moment he sighed and thought better of it.   
  


“Hey Mori can you grab me some pants?” Sakusa called through the door.   
  


“Oh sure!” Komori said, Sakusa heard him stand. “What size are you?”   
  


“I’m a 33-34/90.” Komori hummed “90 cm, about 34 inch inseam.” Sakusa clarified.   
  


“Okay! Be right back.” Komori said, Sakusa heard him walk away, then his phone dinged.   
  


Sumu: “Hey Omi! Ooh anything good? Send pics!” Sakusa smiled, he had on a black t-shirt so he took the black jacket with silver buttons and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror, then he fumbled with the buttons, unsure whether he should take the picture with it buttoned up or undone. He furrowed his brow before buttoning it up and snapped a picture, making sure to get a wide angle so Atsumu could see how it fit. Atsumu was relaxing in the living room at his house, Osamu and Suna were in the kitchen making dinner, they moved rhythmically, like dinner was a practiced dance. Atsumu’s phone dinged and he gaped his mouth.   
  


“Holy shit I didn’t think he’d look this good.” Suna hummed from the kitchen. “Guys look at this!” Atsumu stood and showed then his phone.   
  


“Wowww.” Suna said as his eyes roamed the picture, Osamu whistled and returned back to stirring a pot. Sakusa looked _so_ good, it was better than Atsumu’s imagination; his small waist looked even smaller, his shoulders were wide in comparison, the corners of the suit made them look almost pointed, his arms made the suit look tight, like he was going to burst the seams if he flexed too hard, the silver buttons gleamed, the mask on his face hid most of his expression, his jaw was slightly tilted, curls spilling down his forehead.   
  


“God that’s illegal.” Atsumu muttered and returned to the couch, he had to snap himself out of the trance of the image to respond to the text.   
  


Sumu: “Holy shit Omi that looks so good” Sakusa was shrugging off the jacket when his phone beeped. He smirked, removing his mask as he read the text.

Omi: “Oh theres more one sec.” He typed and hit send. He then put on the second jacket, the dark grey one. He snapped another picture, then the black blazer with the black buttons, snapping more pictures of each. Then be put on the velvet jacket, it fit him well, he shrugged his shoulders and watched the material move smoothly, he ran a hand through his curls and then stroked the velvet gently, it was soft. He snapped a picture, purposefully flexing his bicep. He sent all the images to Atsumu. Komori then returned and knocked lightly on the door.   
  


“Hey Kiyo! I got some different styles, let me know if you want something else.” Sakusa opened the door, Komori’s eyes wandered over the jacket. “Wow! That looks so good, here try it with these!” Komori passed him a pair of black straight legged dress pants, slightly more tapered at the ankles.  
  


“Thank you.” Sakusa nodded at his cousin and took the pants, closing the door again. His phone dinged in succession but he was already taking off his pants. He pulled on the dress pants, zipping them up, they were slightly snug around his thighs but he really liked how they fit the curves of his legs, he turned and snuck a glance at his ass, he nodded, he looked really good. Sakusa felt confident, he fished his phone out of the pocket of his discarded pants. There were multiple messages from Atsumu: 

Sumu: “AH OMFG OMI” 

Sumu: “THE VELVET ONE” 

Sumu: “HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK GOOD” Sakusa chuckled at the response.   
  


Omi: “I really like the velvet one, but here’s the full thing I got some pants now.” Atsumu nearly vibrated where he sat on the couch, he was making little screeching noises to which Osamu and Suna looked mildly concerned.   
  


“More pics?” Suna asked with a smirk on his face.   
  


“Yes ohmygod look!” Atsumu ran back to the kitchen, showing them the picture of Sakusa in the velvet suit.   
  


“Oh shit that’s hot. He should get that one.” Suna said, Osamu walked over and nodded in agreement.   
  


“Goddamn.” Was all Osamu said.   
  


“I know right!” Atsumu swooned, his phone dinged again, another picture. “AH,” the newest picture was Sakusa outside of the changing room, standing further back in front of a full sized mirror, his long legs were wrapped in black fabric, the dress pants hugged his thighs, and his bulge, it looked like a second skin that accented all of his sharp features. Atsumu’s gaze wandered up, Sakusa was still in the velvet suit, a black t-shirt underneath, Atsumu could see Komori peeking out from behind Sakusa with a peace sign. “holy shit those long legs-“ Atsumu groaned and laid his head on the counter, Suna and Osamu chuckled at the response. Atsumu gathered himself and responded.   
  


Sumu: “Omi. You need to get this outfit. Please.” Sakusa was admiring himself in the mirror.   
  


“Looks aweosme Kiyo you should get it.” Komori said with a smile. Sakusa smiled and pulled out his phone again, chuckling at Atsumu’s message.   
  


Omi: “Ha I actually really like it. It’s super soft and comfortable.”   
  


Sumu: “You look SO good Omi holy shit” Sakusa smiled.   
  


Omi: “I think I will, probably grab the black blazer with the silver buttons too for less fancy occasions.” Sakusa typed the message and repeated it to Komori who nodded.   
  


Sumu: “God I wanna climb you like a tree” Sakusa laughed as he went back into the changing room.   
  


Omi: “Well now I need to get it” He set his phone down and began to strip, his phone dinged while he stood in his boxers.   
  


Sumu: “I’m trying very hard not to sneak away and use this as jerk off material :0” Sakusa giggled and had an idea. He cheekily flexed his ab muscles and curled a bicep, posing in the mirror and snapping a picture.   
  


“Oh fuck-” Atsumu said as the image came through, the plane’s of Sakusa’s body were more defined, the overhead light cast shadows down his body, emphasizing his muscles. Atsumu felt his cock stir from within his jeans. Suna and Osamu turned at the outburst, Atsumu curled his phone screen to his chest.   
  


“Oh my a nude?” Suna asked with a purr. Atsumu shook his head quickly. “Oh just a cheeky one?” Atsumu nodded, his face beet red. “Show.” Suna said and held out his hand, Atsumu shook his head.   
  


“Show.” Osamu said turning away from the stove.   
  


“You two are way too thirsty god-” Atsumu said.   
  


“Show.” Suna repeated, his hand still outstretched. Atsumu thought for a moment before handing him the phone, Suna and Osamu’s eyes went wide.   
  


“Holy shit.” Osamu said as he looked over the pic of Sakusa, it was cut off right below his groin.   
  


“My god that’s what he was hiding under those tracksuits?” Suna blinked, taking in the strong defined muscle, Atsumu nodded. “Nice package too.” Suna quipped and handed the phone back. Atsumu was red in the cheeks, he excused himself and ran up to his bedroom.   
  


Sumu: “Holy fuck Omi. Are ya tryna kill me?” Atsumu texted quickly, bringing the picture back to his eyes. Sakusa had put on his tracksuit again, the clothes he was buying were strewn over his arm he smiled, knowing that picture had created a reaction from Atsumu.   
  


Omi: “Like what you see? ;)” Sakusa texted and walked out of the changing room, Komori stood and followed him to the till, he paid and waited until he was in the parking lot to check his phone again.   
  


Sumu: “Omi video call me when yer alone.” Sakusa’s eyes widened, he didn’t know what Atsumu had planned but he sucked in a short breath and typed back a response before starting the car.   
  


Omi: “Alright. I’ll be home in 20.” Sakusa made quiet conversation with Komori as he drove him home, thanking him for the help. He waved as Komori walked into his house.   
  


“See you tomorrow!” Komori yelled.   
  


“Sounds good.” Sakusa called from his rolled down window, Komori waved once more before disappearing inside. As soon as Komori was gone from sight Sakusa groaned, his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Thank god his tracksuit jacket was long, his cock strained in his boxers, creating a prominent bulge against his pants, his mind was running wild with images of what Atsumu wants to video call about, Sakusa rolled two stop signs on his way back to the apartment. Meanwhile, Atsumu was on his bed, after seeing that Sakusa would be alone in about 20 minutes he locked his door and stripped down to his boxers, looking in the mirror above his dresser, his ran his hands through his hair, a blush on his cheeks and his erection was heavy in his shorts. He opened up a drawer and pulled out some pairs of blue jeans, underneath was his lingerie and toys. He never actually wore lingerie for anyone, just in the safety of his own room. He loved the way lace looked against his skin, chaffing it slightly, he had two favourite pieces, a black lace bralette complete with a black thong, and a pink one-piece thong bodysuit, a deep v that ran to his mid chest, he had matching stockings for both. He blushed as he brushed his fingers against the material, loving the feel of the delicate lace. He tapped his chin as he debated wearing one and putting on a little show for Sakusa. He grabbed the black lace two piece and smirked.   
  


“Showtime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include the thing about them having their own system for cheating on tests, my mother has a twin and she told me that they used hand placement and signals to cheat on tests together and I died laughing. Anyways, there will be some smut in the next chapter ;) Atsumu in lingerie? That’s my religion. 
> 
> Cheers. 
> 
> Omiohmy


	12. Light the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu puts on a little show for Sakusa before his contract signing.

“Showtime.” Atsumu breathed as he took out the black lingerie, slightly nervous at the idea. Meanwhile, Sakusa had parked his car and almost ran up to the elevator, his new clothes and school bag thrown over his arm. Sakusa felt excitement pool in his gut, he took a deep breath as the elevator rose, as soon as it dinged he stepped out and speed-walked to his door, messily putting in the key and throwing himself inside. He immediately stripped off his shoes and threw his school bag in the living room before going to his bedroom and getting his phone out. Sakusa looked at the time, it was around 5:45 p.m. his contract signing was at 8:00 p.m. and the ride there would only take fifteen minutes. Whatever Atsumu was planning, Sakusa knew they had time. 

Omi: “I’m home.” Sakusa fired off the text and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for a response. Atsumu had just finished putting on the stockings, completing the look, he smiled as he looked at his phone, reading the text with hungry eyes. 

Sumu: “Do ya have a laptop?” Atsumu had a high quality webcam he’d used for some photoshoots and streaming himself playing games and things, he wanted Sakusa to see this in HD. Sakusa read the text and already stood, grabbing his laptop and opening it up. 

Omi: “Yes. Skype?” 

Sumu: “Mm Facetime. Get naked and then call.” Sakusa’s eyes widened as he read the text, so he was right, god he was glad he sent off that cheeky mirror pic. Ever since he and Atsumu parted ways, jerking off just wasn’t the same, it compared to nothing now that he’d experienced things with Atsumu. Sakusa had to picture the soft swell of his ass, or Atsumu’s blissed face as he ground their cocks together, or how he plunged between Atsumu’s thighs and made him a moaning, writhing, overstimulated mess, that was some of the only things that could make Sakusa cum. Sakusa shivered at the memories, he stood and removed his clothes, his cock was straining against his black boxers. Sakusa ran a hand through his hair and sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard, the laptop whirred on his stomach, his boxers were still on. Atsumu was already on his bed in preparation, he applied some lip gloss and put the laptop at the end of the bed, he kneeled up where his pillows where, getting a wide angle of his whole body. Then a ringing noise came from his computer, Atsumu felt nervousness rise in his gut but he pushed it away, he felt sexy, he couldn’t wait to see Sakusa’s reaction. Atsumu leaned forward and pressed the ‘call accept’ then leaned back onto his feet again, spreading his legs slightly. The image connected: 

“Hey Sumu whats-“ Sakusa’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Atsumu was on full show, black lacy underwear cupped his erection, stockings came up to the mid thigh, his thighs were so thick the material slightly cut into his leg, creating a squish of muscle, his legs were spread slightly a black lacy bralette hugged his chest, pink nipples were visible through the thin lace. His blonde hair was slightly messy and he was blushing, lips slightly parted, he looked ethereal. 

“Omi I missed you.” Atsumu breathed as he put his hands on his groin. Sakusa groaned low in his throat, he thought this was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen. 

“Holy fuck Sumu, you look-“ Atsumu inhaled deeply, calming his nerves. “you look so fucking sexy holy shit.” Sakusa’s eyes were wide, they were admiring every inch of exposed skin. 

“So you like?” Atsumu asked with a purr, anxiety melting away. Sakusa nodded, his black hair was messy, he too had a blush, the camera was closer to him, showing a view of broad shoulders and pale abdominals. 

“I think this is the most sexy thing I’ve ever seen.” Sakusa reached around his computer and palmed at his straining cock. 

“Oh there’s more.” Atsumu said with a smile as he tilted the camera towards his door, he stood in the middle of his room, the lights were low, curtains drawn. He stood and swayed his hips slightly, Sakusa’s gaze was hungry, Atsumu could see the gleam in his eyes. Slowly Atsumu ran a hand down his stomach and cupped his groin, he moaned quietly then he turned around slowly and Sakusa’s brain short-circuited. It was a thong. The black string disappeared in-between Atsumu’s cheeks, Sakusa breathed in a small gasp. 

“Christ Sumu.” Sakusa groaned and moved his computer off his stomach and set it to his side so Atsumu could also see his body, he pressed down onto his member, the flushed head of his cock poked out above the waistline of his boxers Atsumu felt saliva pool in his mouth. 

“Like what ya see?” Atsumu asked over his shoulder cheekily, swaying his hips and his ass moved hypnotically. Sakusa took in how the bralette had intricate strings around the back, lace around the edges, how his thighs were touching, creating that perfect keyhole that Sakusa remembers fucking into. 

“You’re so sexy.” Sakusa groaned and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off his long legs. Atsumu giggled, enjoying how usually calm and reserved Sakusa was- but not at all in this moment. Atsumu turned back towards the camera, palming his hard dick through the lacy fabric. “Get on the bed and turn around.” Sakusa commanded. Atsumu dipped his head in submission and walked back to the bed, he turned the camera back to where he was before, he sat on his knees and shuffled around so his backside was on show. In this position Sakusa could see how Atsumu’s cheeks spread slightly the string was off to one side where Atsumu’s pink hole was visible and where his balls were pulled tight against his taint. Sakusa moaned into the space of his room, grateful he lived alone, thrusting into his hand shallowly. 

“Hows this?” Atsumu turned his head and looked at Sakusa through the camera. 

“So good- holy fuck.” Sakusa slowed his hand. “Play with yourself.” He said with a smile. Atsumu felt arousal course through him at the dominant way Sakusa spoke, quickly transforming from a blushing schoolboy to a dominant man. Atsumu eyed how Sakusa’s abs clenched and how he jerked himself. 

“Like... this?” Atsumu said quietly and brought a finger back to ass. Sakusa’s eyes widened at the show. Sakusa meant maybe jerk himself off but this was _so_ much better. 

“Yes. Get lube.” Sakusa said as he tugged on his cock, Atsumu nodded and leaned forward to grab a bottle of oil from his bedside table, his ass high in the air. Sakusa’s gaze was hungry, staring at Atsumu’s ass as his back arched grabbing the lube, wishing he was there to knead and spank the tan globes. “Bend forward.” Sakusa said once Atsumu squirted some lube onto his fingers, Atsumu complied, leaning forward and arching his back so his ass was on full display, bracing himself on one arm, he turned his head shyly back to the camera. 

“Like this?” Atsumu whispered and Sakusa nodded, pulling on his leaking cock, Atsumu felt dirty, like a cockslut, a common whore being watched, and he _loved_ it. 

“Get to it.” Sakusa said with a smirk, Atsumu felt fire course through his body, it was quickly replaced with a warm syrupy feeling as he pressed his index finger against his puckered hole, a small gasp erupted from his lips at the slick and slightly cold feeling. “Mmm.” Sakusa moaned at the sight, attempting to remain composed but the blush on his cheeks, flush on his chest and twitch of his hips showed that he was starting to get impatient. Atsumu moaned lowly as he pressed his finger in, just to the first knuckle, his muscles squeezing tightly. “Relax Sumu.” Sakusa breathed out, Atsumu nodded and took a deep breath then sunk his finger all the way in, he groaned as he began pumping it in and out slowly. “You can take another.” Sakusa’s voice rang out after a moment, and Atsumu moaned as he put in another finger, obeying quickly, the stretch was bearable and he scissored his fingers, the lube making it slick. “Mmm fuck yes-” Sakusa groaned and tilted his head back slightly, he was embarrassed to the fact that he already getting close, so he squeezed the base of his shaft to slow himself down. Atsumu moaned as he fingered himself, he looked adorable, Sakusa could see some drool beginning to slip out of the corner of his mouth, his dark lashes fluttered, blonde bangs fell into his eyes as he thrusted his hand, Sakusa saw his cock heavy between his legs, weighing down the delicate fabric of the panties. Atsumu went to sink down and bring his supporting hand down to touch his cock but Sakusa’s voice rang out: “No.” 

“Mmm, Omi whyy?” Atsumu whined, stopping his hand reluctantly.

“You’re gonna cum untouched Sumu.” Sakusa said with a sadistic smile, tossing the curls from his eyes. Atsumu whined and he brought his arm back up, his cock pulsing from lack of stimulation, Atsumu grit his teeth and continued pushing in his fingers. 

“Ah-“ Atsumu moaned high as he found where the spongy bundle of nerves was, arching his ass higher, he knew his body well, and with being a setter he had very good motor control, his skilled fingers prodding at his prostate easily. 

“Yes Sumu right there.” Sakusa groaned at the sight, easily seeing that Atsumu had found the spot that made him see stars, his breath was more short, his tongue lolled out, every inhale was a small gasp and every exhale was a short moan.

“Fuck- nngh it feels so good.” Atsumu moaned.

“Mmm, fuck I wish I was inside you Sumu.” Sakusa licked his lips and smiled, baring his teeth. 

“Fuck-“ Atsumu scissored his fingers, twisting his hand at the mental image. “it’d feel s-so good.” Atsumu moaned, thrusting faster. 

“Another one Sumu.” Sakusa mumbled, Atsumu brought his fingers out before adding his ring finger in with the other two, plunging them inside him, the stretch was glorious, he saw stars as he hit his prostate. 

“Mmm- Omi I’m close, c-can I cum?” Atsumu’s thighs shook with attempting to stave off his orgasm. Sakusa hummed, stroking himself at a fast pace, considering the offer. “Please.” Atsumu breathed out, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open as he panted. 

“Yes you can cum.” Atsumu nodded and went faster, hitting his prostate with precision each time. 

“Nnngh- fuCK!” Atsumu moaned loudly, biting his lip. “Fuck Omi, Omi please-“ 

“Just like that Sumu, imagine my cock filling you- fuck, you writhing like a cockslut beneath me, so fucking gorgeous- so sexy-“ Sakusa babbled out praises as he felt the coil in his groin beginning to snap, he was never super vocal when he masturbated, but seeing Atsumu all prettied up for him specifically made Sakusa _want_ to praise him, to commend his efforts, and it helped that he felt more in control when he told Atsumu how good he was doing. 

“Fuck Omi I’m cumming-“ Atsumu curled his fingers against his prostate and his thighs shook, he moaned openly into the room. _Fuck I hope Suna and Osamu can’t hear._ Atsumu’s mind rang out but he didn’t care at the moment, his orgasm hit him like a truck, he arched his back, feeling the muscles of his ass contract and his cock shoot semen onto his bedsheets, he gasped as he rode himself through it, looking back at the camera, he saw Sakusa gripping his cock and grunting lowly, throwing his head back as cum erupted from his cock, painting his abdominals with white, Sakusa played with the head of his dick thriving on the stellar touch of overstimulation- something he’d recently found out he’d enjoyed, his hips shook then relaxed as his orgasm ended, Atsumu felt aftershocks shake his body as he watched Sakusa twitch too. 

“Holy fuck-“ Sakusa moaned as he released the hand from his cock. Atsumu chuckled and blinked, slowly removing his fingers with a wet noise. 

“Mmm Omi that was amazing.” Atsumu beamed as he straightened up and turned to face the camera. 

“Jeez, the lingerie-“ Sakusa brought his un-dirtied hand to the bridge of his nose and sighed, Atsumu giggled. 

“You like it?” Atsumu pulled on the strap that ran across his chest. Sakusa nodded, cheeks pink. 

“I can no longer watch porn.” Sakusa admitted with a small smile. 

“Oh did I ruin it for you?” Atsumu asked, leaning towards the camera. 

“Nothing can get me off like you can Sumu.” Sakusa said with a small chuckle, reaching across to grab tissues and began wiping off his stomach with a grimace. 

“Oh?” Atsumu asked, more intrigued. “So I’m th’only one that can get ya off?” 

“Well...yeah. I’ve only got eyes for you. And you’re fucking sexy like that lingerie jesus-“ Sakusa ran a hand through his curls, Atsumu giggled. 

“Awe Omi, yer so sweet.” Atsumu smiled and tucked a stray bang piece behind his ear. 

“Yeah yeah, well I should probably get going, I want to shower and shave and find some way to style my hair for the contract signing.” 

“Oh right! The suit distracted me from the whole reason ya were gettin’ a suit.” Atsumu chuckled. Sakusa stood and turned his laptop towards his dresser. 

“Huh?” Sakusa blinked, not understanding what Atsumu meant. 

“Just you in the suit.” Atsumu twirled his finger. “Made me forget why ya were gettin’ a suit in the fist place.” 

“Ah ha fair.” Sakusa chuckled as he pulled on boxers. “Well I’m gonna go shower. I’ll text you after. Styling my hair is gonna be a bloodbath.” Atsumu giggled at the mental image.

“Ok Omi, this was fun let’s do it again sometime.” Atsumu smiled. 

“Well how’s Saturday?” Sakusa smirked. 

“Oh shit right!! Damn I gotta clean up the house before then.” Atsumu scratched his neck. 

“All good Sumu.” Sakusa leaned in towards the camera. “I’ll text you in a bit.” 

“Ok Omi! Bye!” Atsumu smiled and waved, Sakusa waved and hit end call. Atsumu sighed happily before going to lay down, he then groaned as he realized he needed to change the sheets since he came on them. “Why didn’t I put a towel down..?” Atsumu mumbled to himself as he turned off his camera and laptop and began stripping his sheets. Sakusa had started the shower, waiting for the ideal temperature before slipping in and letting his body be soothed with the hot stream. He blushed as he grabbed shampoo and began lathering it into his hair, images of Atsumu in the lingerie spread beneath him and moaning made his spent cock twitch in interest. 

“No.” Sakusa grumbled to himself as he ignored his dick and began rinsing his hair. For having hardly any sexual experience, he was a double threat, huge dick and tons of stamina. Sakusa grabbed a loopha and poured his body wash onto it, scrubbing his skin with earnest, he hadn’t meant to cum on his stomach and he felt mildly nauseous, so he scrubbed until his stomach was red. Then he took conditioner and gently raked it through the ends of his curls, after a few minutes he stopped the shower and stepped out, shivering slightly, his dark hair was flat against his scalp that was until he grabbed a fresh towel and patted it lightly, then the curls became unruly again as they began to dry. Sakusa grabbed a fresh razor and put on some shaving cream, delicately shaving off the small amount of hair that had formed around his chin and lips. He grimaced as he carefully drug the razor down until all the cream was gone. Then he patted some oil onto his face and walked into his room with a towel around his hips, he slung on a bathrobe and checked his phone. It was now 6:30 p.m. and he still had plenty of time to get ready, Sakusa sighed as he pulled on fresh boxers, he figured he might as well clean his apartment since he had some free time before the interview. Sakusa begrudgingly took off the bathrobe and slipped into clean sweatpants and a large green sweater, then he walked into the kitchen and reached under the sink grabbing his cleaning products and bucket. Sakusa applied a face mask and pulled on elbow length gloves, even if he was a bit more relaxed around Atsumu, Sakusa still despised anything dirty. He sighed as he turned on some music and began cleaning, he scrubbed the sink and gagged when he emptied the garbage, then he gagged when he cleaned the bathroom, feeling uncomfortable during the cleaning process but so much more at ease after it was done. After he’d put away the vacuum and mop he stripped off the gloves and put everything back into the bucket under the sink. He was nervous, and when he got nervous he cleaned, realization struck him as he walked back into his room and got changed again, he was actually really scared for the interview, it just hadn’t hit him until now. Sakusa enjoyed the sparse moments where he was in the spotlight, but he spent years building up his reputation. _What if people don’t like me? What if people find out I’m gay? Why do I care so much?_ Sakusa’s mind festered, he shook his head, attempting to remain composed. He sat on the edge of his bed and hummed, then he glanced at his digital clock on his bedside table. 7:30 p.m. He’d spent so long cleaning he’d lost track of time. Sakusa sighed as he stood and went back to the living room where he threw down his suits, he pulled them over his arm and walked back into his bedroom. Sakusa couldn’t help but let out a small smile as he removed the clear plastic veil from the velvet suit, it was so clean and fresh. Sakusa pulled out his phone and texted Atsumu: 

Omi: “Hey I’m just starting to get ready.” He set down his phone and took off his shirt then his phone dinged. 

Sumu: “Ooh! Gonna wear the velvet suit?” Atsumu was back downstairs, sitting on the couch after having eaten dinner with Suna and Osamu who thankfully didn’t remark on the fact that Atsumu took off red faced and locked himself in his room after receiving a saucy picture. Sakusa smiled as he texted back. 

Omi: “Yeah, I’m worried about my hair though...” Atsumu giggled at the thought, the worst thing he thought would be if Sakusa came out looking like that red-haired kid from Hotel Transylvania 2 when he slicked the middle part of his hair back, he giggled at the mental image. 

Sumu: “Well ya try and style it and send a pic then I can help!” Sakusa nodded and replied. 

Omi: “Okay sounds good give me a minute.” Sakusa put down his phone and walked into the bathroom shirtless, he grabbed the hair gel from a drawer, it was old, he didn’t even know if it would work, he kicked himself for not buying any recently as he opened the cap and was pleasantly surprised to find that the mixture was still sticky, although his stomach turned a little at the gross feeling against his palms. He rubbed it between then and took a deep breath before gently passing it through his freshly washed hair. He eyed himself in the mirror, a few of the curls refused to go down so he added more gel and attempted to slick them back, tucking them under other pieces of hair. The back of his head was still a bit of a mess, so he attempted to turn and see what spots he’d missed, after almost fifteen minutes of fighting with his hair he washed his hands, shivering at the weird feeling on his head. He glanced in the mirror, a few stray curls were falling onto his forehead but the way his hair naturally parted actually looked pretty good, his hair looked shiny and long. _I need a haircut._ Sakusa thought to himself as he looked from different angles. “Hm not bad.” He dried his hands and nodded to himself before going back into his room to put on his suit, before he slipped on a black dress shirt he previously owned he went back into the bathroom and took a picture of himself for Atsumu, he purposely flexed his abdominals as he snapped the picture, leaving the top few buttons undone and making sure Atsumu could see his hair. Sakusa went back into his room and carefully buttoned up the the rest of dress shirt, then his phone dinged. 

Sumu: “HOLY FUCK” Sakusa looked quizzically at the words. 

Omi: “Is that good..?” Atsumu nearly feel off the couch when he received the picture: pale defined muscles, dark hair parted and shiny, face clean shaven, the few adorable stray curls hanging down, Atsumu swallowed a shriek before typing back quickly. 

Sumu: “Omg Omi yer fucking HOT” Sakusa chuckled as he slid on the dresspants. 

Omi: “So hair is ok?” 

Sumu: “Hair is so fucking sexy jesus-“ Atsumu could barely contain himself. Sumu: “Please send pic of the full outfit before you go :))” Sakusa smiled at the double text as he shrugged on the jacket, rolling his shoulders a few times. 

Omi: “Yeah one sec.” Sakusa buttoned up the jacket and put on some black socks before walking into the bathroom and getting another picture. As soon as Atsumu’s phone dinged he almost died. Sakusa stood, wide, dark and deadly. His dark eyes were predatory despite the small smile playing on his lips. The velvet of the suit shone in the light, the contrast of Sakusa’s pale face and hands against his dark hair and dark suit made it that much more commandeering, he looked like a rich CEO that could also moonlight as a mafia member- he just looked so _good._

Sumu: “Jesus christ Omi. Words cannot describe how GODDAM good ya look” Sakusa was at his front door slipping on black dress shoes, he grabbed a few fresh black face masks and his keys before replying to the text, he smiled as he read it, feeling much more confident. 

Omi: “Thank you Sumu I really appreciate it :)” Atsumu nearly choked at the sweet response.

Sumu: “Of course now ya better get goin’ text me after ok?!” Sakusa smiled as he stepped into the elevator. 

Omi: “Yes dear.” Atsumu giggled and kicked his legs happily, Suna and Osamu sat on an opposite couch and smiled at each other, sharing a knowing look. Sakusa climbed into his car and started it, he turned up the radio and hummed along as he drove the short distance to the centre where he was signing the contract. Once he arrived, he stepped out and locked the car before fishing a mask out of his breast pocket, donning that on his face as he walked inside, there was still quite a few cars in the lot, and his nerves struck again. He stopped before he was going to nudge open the door, taking two deep breaths. He closed his eyes before pushing the door with his elbow. A lady at the front desk smiled and waved him over. 

“Here for the Volleyball Signing? Or Recreational sports?” Sakusa nodded. 

“Volleyball Signing, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” The lady’s eyes widened slightly as she eyed his outfit. 

“Oh of course!” She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Please follow me.” She stood and lead Sakusa to a small conference room, there was maybe fifteen people sitting down, some reporters, photographers, and general Volleyball alumni, then there was two men sitting at a table on a stage, Sakusa’s heart quickened, he was scared. 

“Ah the man of the hour!” An older man stood and clapped as Sakusa walked in, he dipped his head as he averted his gaze, walking up the steps to the stage. _That’s Ren Taiko, he’s the one who will be officiating the contract._ Sakusa’s mind reminded him. 

“Hello.” Sakusa bowed politely as he stepped onto the stage. 

“Welcome young man.” Ren put out his hand for Sakusa to shake who did, and concealed his frown with his mask. “Please have a seat.” Ren gestured to a chair in the middle of the middle and Sakusa sat. “Now tonight like every other time, we’re of course going to have some questions, get your measurements, and then you can say anything you’d like before we sign the papers!” Ren smiled at Sakusa who nodded, attempting to smile. “Alright lets get going. First question?” A women wearing a pantsuit stood, staring at Sakusa. 

“Sakusa, do you have any predictions for this year’s Volleyball season?” Sakusa hummed before a mic was placed in front of him, he thanked them and the leaned forward, the mask muffling his voice slightly. 

“Not really.” Sakusa replied then leaned back into his chair. Ren laughed awkwardly, the woman looked slightly taken aback at the short answer but sat again. 

“Yes here-“ A man with a notepad stood. “Sakusa do you have a girlfriend?” Sakusa felt his face flush, this was a question he wished to avoid, images of Atsumu appeared in his brain; Atsumu smiling, Atsumu laughing, Atsumu with tear brimmed eyes, Atsumu spread beneath him- 

“No comment.” Sakusa grit his teeth. The man nodded and sat again. 

“I have one.” Another man stood. “How do your teammates make practice and games fun? Or have you even met any of your future teammates?” Sakusa nodded, this was actually a good question, he leaned forward. 

“Well at the moment my team- Itachiyama- is quite skilled, we are a well rounded group and we work well together. In terms of MSBY, I have only met a few of the members, one of which I’m getting to be quite close with.” Sakusa felt his ears burn as the spoke, wishing he didn’t word it like that. 

“Could you elaborate on the “closeness” of this person, from outside perspective- you are a quiet and private person.” Sakusa nodded. 

“Well yes I don’t really enjoy being around a lot of people,” the crowd chuckled “but yes there is a setter from Hyogo that I am forming a...nice friendship with.” He said awkwardly. 

“Do you mean Miya Atsumu?” The reporter asked. Sakusa felt the breath leave his body at hearing Atsumu’s name. 

“Y-yes.” Sakusa stuttered. 

“How lovely.” The reporter smiled and nodded “Thank you.” then sat back down. 

“Ah one in the back.” Ren gestured to a women standing a few rows back. 

“Hi!” A young woman stood holding a notepad as well. “Sakusa, you’re obviously a very successful athelete-“ the women blushed before making eye contact again “what part of your body are you the most confident in?” Sakusa hummed, leaning back slightly. 

“Probably my shoulders, my wrists are also good, I have hyper mobile wrist joints.” Sakusa bent his wrist to his forearm, a few members of the crowd gasped in admiration “This and proper shoulder workouts allow for me to have more impressive spikes.” 

“That is how you’re in the top three spikers in Japan?” The women’s eyes shone in adoration. 

“Yes.” Sakusa smiled under his mask. 

“Thank you.” The woman bowed and sat down. Ren scanned the crowd of a few moments before nodding to Sakusa. 

“Okay if there are no further questions we will now be taking Sakusa’s measurements to compare for the season.” Sakusa stood from his chair and gently removed his jacket, placing it neatly on the table. “Sorry I know you have a slight aversion to being touched.” Ren said quietly away from earshot as he produced a tape measure. 

“It’s fine.” Sakusa said honestly. Ren had to get a small stool to hold the tape measure to Sakusa’s head to get his height. 

“Wow 6’2.6 feet! You’re almost 6’3!” Ren chuckled in amazement and stepped down. Sakusa smirked and lifted his arms, although it felt kinda awkward, him standing in front of people and getting measured- Sakusa worked hard for his body, he was confident in it; so he held his head high as Ren pinched the tape measure around his biceps and forearms, calling out his measurements, a few noises of scribbling on notepads was heard. “This was un-flexed, now Sakusa if you could curl your bicep.” Sakusa curled his right arm, the dress shirt material cut into his skin, he needed a bigger size, he bookmarked that for his next trip to the mall. “18 inches! Wow!” Ren said to the crowd, Sakusa blushed under the gaze. Ren continued measuring, his shoulders were next. Sakusa rolled his shoulders back once to correct his posture as Ren ran the tape measure around. “Holy! 42 inches in shoulder circumference.” Ren clapped Sakusa on the back, Sakusa grit his teeth from the unwanted contact. The crowd nodded as the scribbed. Ren reached his waist and hips, Sakusa unconsciously flexed his abdominals under his shirt. “Hips: 34 inches, waist: 31.5 inches, wow impressive measurements!” Sakusa dipped his head. Ren worked his way to Sakusa’s thighs and calves, it was a little awkward but Sakusa bared through it. “Okay! Thank you Sakusa,” Ren stood and gestured to the chair. “you can sit again.”

“Thank you.” Sakusa said politely and grabbed his jacket, pulling his arms through them and adjusting his sleeves as he sat. 

“Well, after those impressive measurements, we will now sign your contract! Congratulations on signing with a top team!” Ren smiled broadly, a few claps from the crowd were heard. 

“Thank you.” Sakusa replied, a small smile hidden under his mask. Ren had already emailed the contract to Sakusa many weeks before so that Sakusa had time to read his requirements and expectations of being on the Black Jackals, and make sure both parties were in agreement. 

“Here you are son.” Sakusa’s felt his heart pang a little at the word ‘son’, it was another reminder that his parents weren’t there for him, they weren’t in the crowd watching Sakusa join a top ranked Volleyball team, they didn’t even know he was accepted to one. Sakusa swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. Ren slid the contract across to Sakusa and gave him a pen. Sakusa nodded in thanks, pushing away his sad thoughts and read it over again quickly, making sure nothing was altered from before, he took the pen and signed his name neatly, then placed the pen beside the paper and waited. “Amazing! Congratulations Sakusa Kiyoomi, welcome to the Black Jackals!” The crowd clapped and Ren put his hand out to be shaken again, Sakusa stood as a photographer ran out to the front of the stage and waited to snap a picture. 

“Wait-“ Sakusa reached up and pulled off his face mask, wanting to show his whole face for the picture. “there.”

“Ah lovely!” Ren nodded and pointed towards the camera. “Smile!” Sakusa nodded and managed his best smile, no teeth, just a small crooked smile, making sure they got a nice angle of his jaw and hair as he posed with Ren’s hand in his for a few moments. “Perfect, thank you for being so candid Sakusa. We wish you all the look in your athletic career.” 

“Thank you.” Sakusa bowed and Ren nodded happily. 

“Thank you for coming everyone!” Ren waved, Sakusa waved and flapped his wrist backwards causing some chuckles from the crowd. Sakusa smiled as he put back on his face mask and walked off the stage. Just as he was walking to the exit, the younger female reporter that asked about his physique ran to him. 

“Sakusa! Sorry if you have a moment.” Sakusa stopped and turned. 

“Hm?” 

“Sorry! Just a few follow up questions if you don’t mind.” Sakusa towered over the girl, she looked out of her element and was blushing. 

“Sure.” Sakusa put his hands in his pants pockets. 

“Awesome thank you- so you have a very avid fanbase, do you not like all the attention?” Sakusa had mentally prepared himself for these sort of questions but he hummed for a moment. 

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s more like....I don’t want to trouble anyone. And I do find myself mildly untrusting of gifts, with my aversion to germs- I prefer to make my own food.” The girl nodded and scribbled on her notepad. 

“Okay thank you, forgive for repeating the question- but someone asked if you had a girlfriend and you replied ‘no comment’ just c-curious if I could get any more information on that?” Sakusa sighed slightly, catching himself as not to seem rude. 

“Well... I’d prefer to keep that part of my life hidden, at least for the moment.” The girl nodded, embarrassed. 

“It’s complicated?” The girl asked quietly. 

“Hm yes that’s one way of putting it.” Sakusa chuckled. 

“Ah perfect, well thank you Sakusa!” The girl bowed. 

“Ah no worries. Thanks.” Sakusa turned and waved over his shoulder as he left. As soon as the cool night air hit him Sakusa let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, he felt tense, like his muscles were just worked out. Sakusa sighed as he took off his mask and fished his keys out of his pocket and drove home. 

Meanwhile, after Atsumu had his little moment freaking out about how good Sakusa looked with his hair slicked back and in that suit he settled down and watched a movie with Suna and Osamu. 

“I’m home!” A voice rang from the front door as the door swung open. Atsumu smiled and Osamu hit pause on the movie. 

“Mom!” Atsumu stood and speed walked to hug his mom, Osamu and Suna walked in from the living room. Nagisa Miya was average height, she had long brown hair, usually tied back into a bun, she was lanky and beautiful.

“Ah my boys.” Nagisa hugged Osamu and Suna then took off her shoes. 

“How was the shop Nagisa?” Suna asked, smiling. 

“Ah long day, there were some messed up inventory orders from that new girl we hired, but she felt awful and we fixed it so no harm done.” She waved her hand. “How is everyone?” Atsumu and Osamu each grabbed a bag of groceries and walked into the kitchen, Nagisa took Suna’s arm and walked with him into the kitchen. 

“Good!” Atsumu called as he set down the bag and began refiling through the food. 

“Boring.” Osamu replied as he started putting food in the fridge. 

“Ah well ya know I can always use help at the shop.” Nagisa patted Suna’s arm and released him to help put away the groceries. 

“Sorry mom, we’re so busy with volleyball...” Osamu trailed off. 

“Ah come on I’m teasing, this fills my days.” Nagisa smiled. “How are you Rin?” Suna was leaning against the counter, he hummed in response. 

“I’m...okay. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, I wasn’t planning on staying here more than a few days.” Suna bowed slightly. 

“Oh Rin, come on yer family.” Nagisa smiled at him. “And as long as all yer grades don’t drop-“ she waved a hand at the three “and ya get up on time I have no complaints.” Suna smiled and thanked her. “So blondie?” Nagisa but a hand under her chin and stared at Atsumu. “I hear ya boyfriend’s gonna come over.” Atsumu felt red find a home in his cheeks, he shot a glare at Osamu, he wanted to be the one to share this information with her. 

“Well uh- yeah yes.” Atsumu turned to face his mom, Nagisa’s brown eyes searched his. 

“So what’s he like?” Nagisa asked. 

“Oh god uh- he’s....” Atsumu ran a hand through his hair “he’s so amazing.” He finished, Nagisa smiled. 

“Thats all I get? Come on I want details! What’s his last name? Osamu only told me his first name. How tall is he, wheres he from, what volleyball position?” Nagisa rambled. Atsumu stuttered before the information flooded his brain. 

“Well his name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, I call him Omi-“ 

“Awe! How cute.” Nagisa giggled. “Mm wait, Rin dear could you grab me some sake?” Suna nodded from where he was helping put away the groceries. 

“Drinks on a Wednesday?” Atsumu asked, grateful for the pause in his mothers interrogation of Sakusa. 

“Well ya- hell y’all are old enough if you want some go ahead. It was a long day.” Nagisa quipped, running a hand over her tired eyes. 

“Here you go Nagisa.” Suna set down a glass of warmed sake, Nagisa thanked him before turning back to Atsumu.

“Okay so ya call him Omi- adorable,” Nagisa took a sip from her sake “how tall?” Atsumu smiled. 

“He’s almost 6’3 last we checked.” 

“Ooh! Big man, strong?” Nagisa asked. 

“Mmhm very.” Atsumu beamed, so glad he could share this experience with his mom, and have her genuinely interested in his relationships and life. 

“Mm lovely, so he’s from Tokyo?” Atsumu nodded. 

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure if he grew up somewhere else then moved to Tokyo- he doesn’t talk too much about his home life. He’s still kinda in the closet, not with our teams, though he’s never announced it to his teammates or others, but in terms of his professional career he is. And I guess I can’t say much...ha.” Atsumu rambled then chuckled. He knew he seemed like a womanizer to the public, but really he was just...gay, and he hadn’t publicly announced that in his volleyball career either, but he wasn’t shy about it, he’d already been called every name in the book so what more could they throw at him?

“Ah I see.” Nagisa nodded. “Well I can ask him more about that when I meet him- when am I meeting him again?” 

“Saturday...?” Atsumu delicately asked. 

“Mmm okay I’ll have Akihiko watch the store. Anyways, what volleyball position?” 

“He’s the ace!” Atsumu said proudly. 

“Ooh impressive.” Nagisa smiled and sipped her drink. Osamu and Suna had put the groceries away and had poured themselves a cup of sake, sliding one towards Atsumu. 

“Yeah he’s really something.” Atsumu gushed “He’s got hyper-mobile wrists! He can bend them forward to his inner arm and all the way back! It makes for a real nasty spin on the ball.” Nagisa chuckled. 

“We’ll have him do a magic show.” She chuckled, Osamu and Suna giggled. 

“He’s also a _really_ good dancer.” Suna interjected, Osamu smirked.

“Oh? Classic like ballroom or is it that crazy stuff you kids do?” Nagisa asked. 

“Oh definitely not classy.” Suna replied with a smirk, Atsumu shot him a ‘love of god shut up’ look, Nagisa chuckled. 

“Well, I won’t ask ha,” she giggled “but- add that to the list of things he needs to show off at some point.” Nagisa blinked, eyes tired. 

“Yes we will ha,” Atsumu chuckled awkwardly, unable to explain that when they all went clubbing Sakusa almost made Atsumu orgasm from a dance alone. “also- he’s a bit of a germaphobe, so don’t get offended if he wears a mask- he just usually does when meeting new people, then he relaxes.” Nagisa nodded. 

“Good good. Well, Sakusa sounds lovely. I can’t wait to meet him!” Nagisa smiled and put her hand on top of Atsumu’s, who smiled. 

“Can’t go as bad as when ya met Rin.” Osamu mumbled and Nagisa giggled, Suna turned red at the memory of himself knocking over water and hitting his head on the table. 

“Shut.” Suna poked Osamu’s stomach, who chuckled. 

“So what else is new?” Nagisa asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No thoughts, head empty- just Sakusa in suit and Atsumu in lingerie.
> 
> AHHH I’m sorry for the slow update, I had a LOT of writers block on this chapter, and it ended up being the longest one yet!! Next chapter is Sakusa coming over ;) probably drunk embarrassing stories and some smut ;) 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! Your kudos and comments make me motivated so thank you! 
> 
> Omiohmy


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa visits Atsumu in Hyogo.

Sakusa slipped on his shoes and grabbed his sports bag, packed full of extra clothes for his trip. Him and Atsumu had spent the past few days in a syrupy honeymoon bliss, texting each other and talking on the phone almost every night, and now Saturday had finally came. Sakusa ended his practice at 2.pm. He then got changed and shouted back over his shoulder quickly, Komori chuckled as Sakusa ran from the building with a wave, Sakusa had told him he was going to see Atsumu for the remainder of the weekend and Komori was happy for him, waving and yelling ‘have fun’, ‘take pics for me’ and ‘don’t be an asshole!’ Sakusa flipped him off over his shoulder which just made Komori shriek in laughter, knowing full well Sakusa was impatient and missed his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Sakusa looked down at his pockets and patted them briefly “keys, wallet, phone, masks,” he pointed at his bag “hand sanitizer, extra clothes, toothbrush, wet wipes...” Sakusa hummed in thought seeing if he forget anything important. “Okay that’s it.” Sakusa smiled slightly as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, he’d packed it the morning before practice so as soon as he got home he could catch the afternoon train to see Atsumu, he wasn’t very fond of public transit but driving would take almost seven hours and he and Atsumu both decided that they wouldn’t have enough time together if he drove, so- Sakusa booked a ticket for the bullet train. Sakusa climbed into his car, setting his bag in the passenger seat and drove to the station, he paid for two-day parking and walked into the train station, bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing an all black outfit, black sweatpants that clung to his figure, a short stare and you could see the outline of his thigh muscles through the taught fabric. He had on Atsumu’s slightly snug sweater Atsumu had gifted him and underneath of that was a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, he’d also sprayed cologne along his throat, hoping Atsumu would notice he had purchased a new one. “Yes, Sakusa Kiyoomi for the 2:45 to Hyogo central.” Sakusa said through his mask to the desk attendant.

“Of course, it’s just pulling in at track 9.” Sakusa muttered a thanks and walked down to the platform, his legs were tired from practice but no way in hell he’d sit on the bench that was placed against the wall. Sakusa rocked back and fourth on the balls of his feet slightly, he felt... nervous? Nervous wasn’t a good word for it, impatient? Excited? He hadn’t seen Atsumu in almost a week and he already hated it, Sakusa realized he was used to sleeping alone but he really liked rolling over and wrapping his arms around Atsumu in the night, pulling his body close to him. Sakusa felt his cheeks flush as he realized he’d be seeing him in less than four hours- the day had finally come. 

“Now boarding train 93 to Hyogo central.” A robotic voice spoke, Sakusa snapped out of his thoughts and walked to stand in front of the doorway, he took a deep breath and stepped on. Meanwhile, Atsumu barely slept the night before, after he and Sakusa had said goodnight his thoughts kept him awake well past getting his eight hours of sleep. He tossed in excitement, thinking about spending the day with Sakusa in this setting was so exciting, Atsumu pulled up his duvet and pressed his face against it to muffle a small screech. Atsumu had cleaned the whole house Friday night, Osamu and Suna were no help, they just laughed at Atsumu’s getup as he scrubbed the counters and changed the sheets of his bed and in the guest room, though he prayed his mom would grant Sakusa the ability to sleep in his bed with him. Atsumu rolled onto his side, nerves vibrating as he thought about the fun date he had planned out, he was also a little nervous about Sakusa meeting his mom but he knew as soon as he pulled out some beer or sake all would go smoothly, though they might have a headache the next morning. 

“Go to sleep.” Atsumu told himself as he shifted his body, but he hardly slept, too excited to sleep. The next morning was rough, he could barely stay awake at school but not like he was paying attention anyways, Atsumu counted down the hours then minutes till Sakusa would be arriving, he ran around the house in a flurry of straightening things up. 

“God Sumu just relax.” Osamu groaned from the couch. 

“Yeah calm down you’ve already scrubbed legit everything don’t worry.” Suna remarked from beside Osamu. 

“I know I know but it’s my house! You know he’s already turned off by germs right?” Atsumu said as he eyed a few crumbs on the kitchen table. 

“Well excuse me, I didn’t know some dust could be such a boner killer.” Suna barked out sarcastically, Atsumu groaned as he wiped the table for the tenth time. 

“Sumu.” Osamu put down his phone and stared at his twin. “It’s gonna be fine. Take a deep breath.” Atsumu looked at his twin and nodded, setting down the rag, inhaling deeply. 

“Thanks Samu.” Atsumu brought back his natural smile as he tossed the rag in the sink and joined them on the couch. 

“So when are you going to pick him up?” Suna asked, peeking around Osamu who sat between them. 

“I’m leaving at 5:45 for the station, he’s due in at 6.” Suna nodded, glancing at the clock on his phone, it was 5:30, Atsumu was nearly shivering in anticipation.

“That’s what yer gonna wear?” Osamu glanced at Atsumu’s clothes. 

“What this isn’t good enough?” Atsumu asked, thumbing the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Well usually yer so o’er the top so I figured ya’d be dressed to the nines to pick him up.” Osamu said as he scrolled through his phone. 

“Fine, now I’m worried.” Atsumu threw up his hands and stood, darting up to his room. He’d cleaned his room entirely, no clothes on the floor, pictures were dusted and he even washed his curtains. Atsumu stripped off his shirt and went to his closet for his more nice shirts, the ones he hung up. Atsumu hummed as he sifted through his options, he saw a black button up t-shirt that had yellow stripes running vertically across it and decided to throw that on, picking up a black cardigan to go with it. Atsumu put those on and then looked in his full-length mirror. “Okay now the pants need to change.” Atsumu muttered as he pulled them off his feet, almost falling as he hopped to release his toes. Atsumu pulled open a drawer on his dresser and rummaged around. “Hm these.” Atsumu pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged his thighs. Atsumu pulled them on and gave himself another look in the mirror, he rearranged his bangs before giving himself a wink and running back downstairs. 

“Yes.” Was all that Suna said as Atsumu did his best strut into the living room. 

“Stunning, okay I’m gonna go.” Atsumu turned and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys and wallet. 

“Drive safe!” Osamu shouted as Atsumu opened the door. 

“Don’t make any messes or I’ll beat you!” Atsumu called back, he heard Osamu scoff and cut him off with shutting the door. Atsumu grinned as he flew down this steps, the evening air felt rejuvenating, and the low sun gave everything a soft glow, he felt excitement stir in his stomach as he started his car and drove off. Sakusa sat in his seat, almost pushing himself against the window in an attempt to get away from the other passengers, he busied himself with his social media, seeing that Atsumu had posted a pic of them together, the one where Sakusa had his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders, and donned a serious smile, Atsumu was grinning in the picture, the background was the sunset and the top of Atsumu’s car, it was the day that they parted six days ago. Below the picture was the caption: 

“Can’t wait to see this crazy ace again :)” Sakusa smirked under his mask, it was vague enough, he hoped that if anyone thought enough about it, it would just seem like they were good friends, Sakusa liked the photo and kept scrolling. Once the robotic announcer came on Sakusa couldnt’t contain a smile. 

“Please collect all your baggage and we hope you have a safe time in Hyogo.” Sakusa slung his bag over his arm again and texted Atsumu as he stepped off the train. 

Omi: “I’m here.” Atsumu was just stepping out of his car when his phone dinged, he stared at the text with wide eyes, the moment was finally here. Atsumu grinned as he texted back. 

Sumu: “Where to meet?” Atsumu stared at his phone while he speed walked into the station, dodging people left and right. Atsumu heard the ring of his phone and picked up immediately. “Omi! Where are ya?” Atsumu stepped off to the side to not disrupt the flow of traffic, Sakusa’s voice was slightly muffled:

”Oh uh- I’m at track 12 now, should I walk down to 1?” Atsumu looked up at the signs, he’d walked to track 2. 

“Okay I’m at 2 just walk down and uh stay to the right- yer right!” Atsumu began walking again. 

“Alright, should I keep you on the phone?” Sakusa asked as he too began walking. 

“Ya might make it easier.” Atsumu breathed out as he weaved. 

“Ha okay.” Sakusa chuckled, there was silence on the line for a moment before Atsumu looked up at the signs seeing track 5 above him, he glanced down and saw a familiar figure. 

“OMI!” Atsumu screeched, the phone still at his lips. Sakusa jerked back at the noise next to his ear but realized it was also coming from outside his phone speaker, he raised his dark eyes and saw Atsumu standing maybe thirty feet away. Sakusa put down his phone and ran, Atsumu did the same. “Omi!!” Atsumu shouted once they were closer. 

“Sumu!” Sakusa chuckled as he panted, Sakusa opened his arms and Atsumu ran into him, knocking him back slightly. 

“Oh my god Omi! I missed you.” Atsumu said as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa, burying his face in the collar of his sweater. 

“I missed you too Sumu.” Omi exhaled through his mask and tilted his head down to rest on top of Atsumu’s head, they stayed like that for a moment, a few onlookers looked at the commotion and stared at the two men hugging each other. Atsumu pulled back slightly, a grin on his lips, he brought a hand up and cupped Sakusa’s cheek, ruffling the material of the face mask, Sakusa reached up and pulled off the mask, a broad smile on his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” The pair said at the same time, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, they both nodded and pressed their lips together, Atsumu melted into the kiss, it hadn’t even been a week and he felt his heart squeeze at realizing just how much he missed Sakusa in that short time. Sakusa carded a hand through Atsumu’s blonde hair, ignoring the voices in his head shrieking: _You’re in public! Stop kissing! People are staring!_ They both pulled back slowly, cheeks flushed and eyes watery. 

“I missed you so much.” Atsumu breathed, lips only inches from Sakusa’s, Sakusa smiled and stepped forward, slinging his arm around Atsumu’s shoulders.

”Like my sweater?” Sakusa joked as they began walking. 

“Oh yes it seems very familiar.” Atsumu giggled as they chatted, slipping back into each other. They reached Atsumu’s car and put Sakusa’s bag in the trunk, Sakusa surprised Atsumu by grabbing his hips and kissing him hard. Atsumu let out a small noise of shock at the boldness, he felt syrupy and warm as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s shoulders, standing up onto the balls of his feet as he kissed him. “What was that for?” Atsumu asked cheekily as they pulled apart, Atsumu kept his hands looped around Sakusa. 

“I really like your outfit.” Sakusa deadpanned, glancing down at the fine silky material of Atsumu’s shirt. _Yes! Thank you Osamu for convincing me to change!_ Atsumu’s mind rang happily. 

“Oh well I’m glad you like that. Those pants are doin’ something to me too.” Atsumu giggled as he dropped a hand and lightly ran his fingers down Sakusa’s hip. 

“Let’s get going.” Sakusa said quietly, dark eyes meeting brown. Atsumu nodded, knowing full well he was openly flirting. Sakusa admired himself for not shoving Atsumu onto the trunk of his car, pinning him down and ripping all those nice clothes off. They climbed into his car and buckled up their seatbelts, Sakusa smiled as Atsumu did the same thing he did a week ago, frustratedly blowing the bangs out of his eyes as the struggled to find the buckle latch. They chatted as they drove the short distance back to the residential area, as they pulled into the driveway Atsumu felt anticipation and some slight anxiety in his stomach. 

“So I cleaned the house.” Atsumu looked at Sakusa as they unbuckled their seatbelts. 

“Oh?” Sakusa cocked an eyebrow in interest, a smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, but I also just let Samu and Rin alone for an hour so I’m not entirely sure what state it’s in now.” 

“Oh I’m sure it’s fine.” Sakusa smiled as he opened his door, Atsumu nodded and stepped out his car, Sakusa popped the trunk and grabbed his bag from the back. Atsumu waited and walked with him up the steps, he opened the door and stepped inside, Sakusa behind him. 

“We’re here!” Atsumu called as he took off his shoes, Sakusa set down his bag and did the same. 

“Oh Hi!” Suna peeked out from around the corner. “Welcome back!” Suna stepped out and walked towards them eyeing Sakusa. “Hey Kiyoomi how’s it goin’?” Sakusa smiled as he dipped his head. 

“Pretty good, how about you?” Sakusa replied. 

“Oh good good, do you accept hugs?” Suna opened his arms, Sakusa darted his eyes to Atsumu who giggled before sighing and pulling Suna into a hug. 

“Christ I forgot how tall ya are.” Suna giggled as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s torso. “And strong.” Suna remarked as he pulled away a smirk on his face. 

“Hey!” Osamu peeked out from the kitchen. “Are we groping Kiyoomi?” Atsumu and Sakusa spluttered but Suna interrupted. 

“Yes we are, I kinda forgot how tall he was, even though I’m a little bit taller then you two he seems a lot bigger huh?” Suna pointed between the twins, Sakusa smirked at the compliments.

“Oh hush.” Osamu dusted off his palms and greeted Sakusa. “How was the train? I heard it was pretty quiet and relaxing.” Sakusa nodded, looking between the three pairs of eyes on him. 

“Yeah it went by pretty quick.” Sakusa said and the group giggled. 

“Well don’t just stand in the doorway- come on Sumu invite him in, give him a tour- be a proper host!” Suna lightly shoved Atsumu before pulling Sakusa down the hallway, Atsumu gaped his mouth trying to find a retort but closed it when Sakusa smiled at him. Normally Sakusa would shove off a hand on him unless it was Atsumu or his cousin but he already felt like he knew Suna, he liked his personality, very honest and straightforward, and Osamu just seemed like a slightly more reserved version of Atsumu so he felt comfortable being touched and pulled around. 

“Well this is the living room and the kitchen.” Atsumu gestured to the spaces as he lead Sakusa around, Suna and Osamu watched from the kitchen counter. “Follow,” Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s hand and tugged him back towards the entrance of the house, pulling him up the stairs. “and here is my room.” Atsumu opened his door and released Sakusa’s hand, Sakusa’s eyes wandered around the room, taking in how neat it was, he really wasn’t expecting it to be this clean. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d cleaned. I’m impressed.” Sakusa ran a finger along the dresser, eyeing the shirt he’d given Atsumu that was neatly folded on top, Atsumu beamed at the praise.

”I really wanted to make you feel comfortable Omi.” Atsumu said shyly, his cheeks dusted pink. Sakusa chuckled and walked towards Atsumu. Atsumu looked up and met dark eyes, he backed slowly up until the back of his legs hit his bed, he fell the short distance and Sakusa towered over him with a smirk. “Whatcha doin’? Atsumu didn’t mean for it to come out breathless and quiet but it did. 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Sakusa murmured as he sunk down and caged in Atsumu, his hands on either side of his blonde head. 

“Omi-“ Atsumu was cut off when Sakusa pressed his lips to Atsumu’s neck, the shirt left it exposed and Sakusa kissed the skin gently, Atsumu felt a tiny moan escape his lips at the small amount of stimulation. “Mm Omi ya got new cologne.” Atsumu smelt the fresh scent and Sakusa smiled from where his lips were on Atsumu’s neck. 

“I did, I’m glad you noticed.” Sakusa mumbled against Atsumu’s neck. Sakusa turned his cheek and buried his face in the crook of Atsumu’s neck, inhaling deeply, letting the smell of Atsumu’s familiar hair gel and peony body wash override his senses. 

“God Omi.” Atsumu brought up a hand and petted the curls gently, twirling them around his fingers. “I missed this.” Atsumu breathed out, relishing in the feeling of Sakusa’s weight dipping down the bed at his sides, Sakusa’s intoxicating cologne and inky curls, his dark eyes and large frame. 

“You have no idea.” Sakusa mumbled as he closed his eyes in the expanse of Atsumu’s neck. 

“Lay on me.” Atsumu murmured. 

“No I’ll squish you.” Sakusa breathed out, breath hot against Atsumu’s neck. 

“No ya won’t just relax, just for a few minutes.” Sakusa sighed and sunk down, his chest pressed firmly against Atsumu’s, Sakusa brought a leg between Atsumu’s and Atsumu curled it around the back of his thigh, wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s broad shoulders. “Mmm.” Atsumu said happily, he felt Sakusa chuckle against him. They stayed like that for a minute, no talking, just breathing and basking in the warmth of each other. Sakusa slowly pulled himself up and looked into Atsumu’s eyes. 

“I love you.” Sakusa said, Atsumu felt his heart squeeze in adoration, he willed himself not to cry happy tears. 

“I love you too Omi.” Atsumu whispered, a smile breaking his lips, they stayed like that again before Sakusa chuckled. 

“Well,” Sakusa sat back fully, a blush on his cheeks “when is your mom coming home?” Atsumu hummed, leaning forward slightly and running his fingertips up Sakusa’s biceps. 

“She’ll be home around 9. But we have a date! So get dressed.” Sakusa raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sunset. 

“Now?” Sakusa asked, glancing down at Atsumu, who nodded. 

“So scooch! I gotta get dressed.” Atsumu chuckled and Sakusa smiled, stepping off of the bed. Atsumu raised himself off the bed and walked over to his dresser, beginning to lift up his shirt, he felt eyes on him.“Ya gonna watch?” Atsumu smirked at Sakusa who was sitting on the bed, legs spread, leaning back on his palms. 

“I mean-“ Sakusa gestured to Atsumu. “Is that really a question?” Atsumu giggled and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off his shoulders and placing it in the hamper. 

“Aren’t ya gonna get changed?” Atsumu murmured as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

“I can’t wear tights on a date?” Sakusa asked innocently, Atsumu eyed him with a disdain glance. “Fine fine I’ll change.” Sakusa stood and left the room retrieving his bag from downstairs, Atsumu took the time alone to slip on a pink lacy bralette, blushing as he hid it under a loose fitting, long sleeved buttoned up shirt with delicate patterns of black and red roses. Sakusa appeared around the door just as Atsumu buttoned up another pair of jeans, these ones had rips around his thighs and knees. Sakusa widened his eyes as he walked into the room and placed his bag on the bed. 

“Damn I missed the best part.” Sakusa said with a small smile. 

“Oh don’tcha worry, yer gonna get more later.” Atsumu said with a wink. “But I do believe it’s my turn to watch.” Sakusa ears felt red as he stripped off his sweater and shirt in one fell swoop, back facing Atsumu; who leaned against the dresser. “Mmm.” Atsumu took in Sakusa, the defined muscles, and that goddamn waist to shoulder ratio it was nearly killer, Atsumu bit his lip and Sakusa rolled his shoulders back- something Atsumu noticed Sakusa did when he was trying to relax. Atsumu took in his biceps and trapezius muscles after he found a black button up t-shirt and pulled it back to put his arm in. “Christ.” Atsumu muttered as he watched. Sakusa felt...naughty in some way, like him being watched stripping in this scenario was somehow odd, even though they’d seen each other naked a few times now, Sakusa shrugged off the feeling as he buttoned up the shirt. Then were the pants. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Sakusa said cheekily as he undid the string on his pants. 

“Oh yes.” Atsumu said as he watched Sakusa’s hands slip around his waistband and shed his pants, Sakusa giggled quietly as he bent over and picked up his pants. “Nice boxers.” Atsumu purred, eyeing the lime green that cupped Sakusa’s- actually quite firm and rounded- ass. Atsumu suddenly understood how topping could be a thrill, he mildly felt the urge to bend Sakusa over and make him beg for release but he knew he would probably lose, the dominate feeling was fleeting, he squeezed his thighs together as Sakusa slipped on dark blue jeans. Sakusa smiled as he spun around letting Atsumu take in his full outfit. “Whew.” Atsumu attempted to whistle and smiled as Sakusa chuckled. 

“You look great Sumu.” Sakusa said as Atsumu walked towards him. 

“Usually ya go for comfort so wow Omi this look is....awesome!” Atsumu brushed his palm along the soft cotton of Sakusa’s chest, looking up at him through dark lashes. 

“Pretty.” Sakusa said as he cupped Atsumu’s cheek, who blushed. Sakusa leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu smiled as Sakusa pulled away:

“Ready?” Atsumu asked, grabbing a jacket, Sakusa nodded as he grabbed a black sweater in case it got chilly. 

“Yeah lets go.” Sakusa nodded and Atsumu held his hand as they left his roomand walked down the stairs. 

“Wow!” Suna heard the pair coming down the stairs and peeked around the wall of the living room to look at them. “You guys look great!” 

“Thanks Suna.” Sakusa dipped his head as Atsumu walked by Suna and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a tower of plastic containers, then placing them in a wicker basket. 

“Pfft no need for formalities after that dance we shared. Call me Rin.” Suna waved his hand smirking and Sakusa nodded, reliving the club night in his head. Atsumu reappeared around the corner and Sakusa was shocked. 

“Wow an actual picnic. You weren’t kidding.” Sakusa chuckled as Atsumu walked over to him, the handle of the basket on his forearm. 

“Why would I joke about a picnic?” Atsumu said seriously as he set down the basket and slipped on his shoes. 

“Because yer not a romantic.” Osamu said from the living room. 

“Oh and ya are, are ya Samu?” Atsumu shouted back, Osamu appeared from behind Suna. 

“Yes.” Osamu nodded as he wrapped his arms around Suna’s waist. 

“Ya know he’s not too bad.” Suna chuckled as Osamu pressed a kiss to Suna’s nape. 

“Who’s better?” Atsumu asked as he straightened up with the basket on his arm. Suna hummed as Osamu nuzzled his face in his neck. 

“I’m bias.” Suna giggled. 

“Well I’m better!” Atsumu said as he waved a hand at Sakusa to get him to step out of the door. “We’ll be back around 7:30.” Atsumu called over his shoulder and stepped out of the door, once it shut Atsumu let out a deep breath. “Christ they annoy me.” Atsumu said but he smiled as he spoke, Sakusa nodded with a smirk as he walked down the steps to Atsumu’s car. They placed the picnic basket in the back seat and drove the short distance to Atsumu’s date spot. As they pulled into a small parking lot, Sakusa glanced around, Atsumu smiled at him as they undid their seatbelts. “Ready?” Atsumu asked. 

“Yes.” Sakusa said as he stepped out of the car, this was both of their first dates. Atsumu had spent the entire Friday night drinking with his mom and getting her help preparing snacks for the date. 

“Follow me.” Atsumu said as he locked the car and began walking across the lot. Sakusa followed him like a puppy, feeling the gravel crunch beneath his feet. 

“Want me to carry that?” Sakusa asked as walked beside Atsumu, pointing at the basket. 

“Ah no it’s okay.” Atsumu smiled and Sakusa smiled back, reaching for Atsumu’s hand and slipping his fingers through Atsumu’s as they walked. 

“Is it far?” Sakusa asked once his feet hit grass. 

“Oh no, its maybe a two minute walk.” Atsumu said as he looked at the path. They walked quietly, Sakusa’s fingers twitched slightly. Once they reached Atsumu’s spot, Atsumu stopped and Sakusatook in the landscape, letting out a small gasp, it was lovely. There was a small creek running through a small trell in the hill, the flowers had faded in colour due to the late month, but the beautiful colours of fall were emerging, yellow, brown, red and gold. “I came here with Samu when we were young, we used’ta splash in the creek and pick flowers.” 

“It’s-“ Sakusa felt his heart seize in the evening light “it’s so lovely Sumu.” Sakusa said quietly as Atsumu let his hand drop. 

“Isn’t it! Ha take that Rin!” Atsumu shouted to the sky “I’m the more romantic twin.” Sakusa rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Anyways, here we go.” Atsumu opened the basket and produced a blue fleece blanket, handing it to Sakusa as he set down the basket. Atsumu reached for the blanket and they unfolded it together, placing it on the ground. Atsumu knelt down and opened the basket, producing several containers. 

“Wow.” Sakusa said as he sat down, eyeing the food. 

“I made this with my mom.” Atsumu said as he opened the lids. 

“This is amazing.” Sakusa said as he glanced at Atsumu. 

“Thank ya Omi.” Atsumu met his eyes as he got two forks. “Sorry I didn’t want to pack plates so I figured we could... share? Are you okay with that?” Atsumu asked gingerly, not wanting to gross Sakusa out, he was still a tad unsure about what Sakusa was uptight about. 

“Ah that’s great, I don’t mind.” Sakusa said as he took a fork, Atsumu beamed as he pointed at the food. 

“So this is salmon sushi I made, here is the unagi, cucumber and avocado, onigiri my mom made and-” Atsumu turned back to the basket and pulled out a small bottle of sake. Sakusa was speechless. 

“But you can’t drink you drove.” Sakusa said pitifully as he eyed the sake, it was a nice brand, he liked the flavour. 

“Ah.” Atsumu waved his hand as he opened the bottle. “This is just for you.” Sakusa blushed as Atsumu poured him sake into a plastic cup. 

“Sumu this is...” Sakusa struggled to find the words “this is so amazing. I can’t believe you did this.” 

“Special occasion.” Atsumu said as he passed the cup to Sakusa, who smiled with teeth at the gesture. They laughed as they talked, Sakusa mumbling around the food in his mouth, Atsumu laughed, feeling his stomach hurt from giggling by the end of the date. “Ready to pack up?” Atsumu giggled as Sakusa finished the bottle of sake, cheeks a little pink. 

“Yes babe.” Sakusa nodded as he helped pack up the containers, the pet name slipping easily from his mouth. They packed up their dinner just as it was starting too get too dark to see, their eyes not quite adjusting to the light, Sakusa carried the light basket back to the car, his other arm slung around Atsumu’s waist as they chatted. Atsumu drove them back safely, once they reached the house and walked up the steps, laughter was heard from inside. Atsumu glanced at Sakusa who shrugged as they opened the door. 

“Hey!” Nagisa shouted as she heard the door open. “There’s my Sumu!” Nagisa appeared from around the corner. Atsumu dipped his head as he stepped inside, smiling at his mom, Sakusa following behind him. “Ah! Oh my god.” Nagisa said as she saw Sakusa. “Is this him!?” Atsumu nodded as they slipped off their shoes. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Sakusa bowed formally. 

“Ah please!” Nagisa stepped into the hallway and stood a few feet away from Sakusa, looking up at him. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“All good things?” Sakusa asked, smiling at Atsumu who was leaning against the bannister, knowing that his mom was stubborn and would want to bother Sakusa. 

“All good things.” Nagisa and Atsumu said at the same time, Sakusa smiled and Nagisa gestured for him to come in. 

“So no mask?” Nagisa asked as she walked them into the kitchen. 

“Ah no haha.” Sakusa chuckled. “Didn’t feel the need to.” Nagisa smiled at Sakusa. 

“Mom.” Atsumu said and gave her a look. 

“Fine fine.” Nagisa waved her hand and offered them a drink, both of them accepted. 

“How was the date?” Suna called as he and Osamu appeared from the living room. 

“Awesome.” Sakusa looked at Atsumu who blushed. “Thank you for helping Sumu make the food.” Sakusa commented to Nagisa who smiled broadly. 

“Of course! I’m glad some family secrets can get passed on.” Nagisa replied as she sat at the kitchen table. “Please come sit.” Nagisa gestured to the chair beside her, Sakusa sat down and Atsumu sat down also, Osamu and Suna watched from the kitchen counter, leaning against it.

“I thought ya’d be home late?” Atsumu asked. 

“Ah I let the new girl close up, thought it’d be a good judge of character.” Nagisa replied easily, staring at Sakusa who looked at the table, hands folded in his lap. “So Sakusa, yer dating our Sumu?” Nagisa asked, putting a hand under her chin. 

“She said the same thing to me.” Suna whispered to Osamu who giggled. 

“Yes.” Sakusa raised his eyes and met Nagisas. 

“So what do ya see in him?” Nagisa asked, smirking at Atsumu. 

“Hey!” Atsumu said, bristling. 

“Oh he’s a riot.” Sakusa deadpanned. Everyone except for Atsumu and Sakusa burst out in laughter. 

“Ha that’s it?” Osamu called, chuckling. 

“Well there’s a lot.” Sakusa said and played with his fingernails, cheeks flushed from the stares and the bottle of sake he drank. 

“Elaborate!” Suna said as he sipped on a beer, Atsumu buried his head in his hands in embarrassment. 

“Well,” Sakusa smirked “he’s extremely competitive, he’s handsome-“

”Thanks for the compliment.” Osamu said with a smirk and Sakusa giggled, Atsumu rolled his eyes as Sakusa continued.

“And very funny- well I guess entertaining is the right word there, and he’s very caring.” Nagisa smiled and Atsumu raised his head- smiling at Sakusa. 

“Lovely.” Nagisa said as she still stared, her hazel eyes were burning into Sakusa. “Now tell me about yourself.” Nagisa said, leaning forward slightly. 

“Uh well... I’m the ace at Itachiyama, my cousin plays on my team, my parents are divorced,” Sakusa felt the words tumble from his mouth easily, alcohol helping “I live alone, no this is not a perm-“ he patted his hair, “and I’ve got hyper-mobile wrists.” Sakusa finished and flapped his wrist back, Nagisa giggled at the show. 

“Wow!” Nagisa commented as she took a sip from her cup. “Now how old are ya?” 

“I’m turning 19 in a few months.” Sakusa replied. 

“Oh I didn’t know ya were into younger dudes Sumu.” Osamu said from the counter. 

“Shut!” Atsumu barked back, Sakusa smiled. 

“So hyper mobile wrists, very cool, Rin said ya could dance too.” Nagisa said with a glint in her eye. Sakusa turned red and stuttered but Atsumu interjected:

“Ah- aha yes Omi is good at dancing!” Atsumu said as he glared daggers at Suna for telling his mom that, Suna smirked and sipped his drink. 

“Well that seems like a sensitive topic... weird but fine, lets play a game!” Nagisa said and stood, walking over to a cabinet in the living room and calling out the names of board games. 

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu whispered to Sakusa who chuckled and waved his hand. 

“No no it’s fine this is fun.” Sakusa smiled, almost missing how close and fun Atsumu’s family seemed, he pushed away the stirrings of jealousy. “Can I get another drink?”He asked, Atsumu smiled and nodded, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, handing it to Sakusa. 

“So the game of life, poker or what should we play?” Nagisa asked from the living room, the boys hummed. 

“Life!” Suna called and the rest nodded. Nagisa grabbed the box and walked back into the kitchen. 

“I’ve never played.” Sakusa murmured to Atsumu who giggled.

“Samu can ya go grab some extra chairs from storage?” Nagisa asked, Osamu nodded. 

“Oh let me help.” Sakusa stood, Osamu nodded in thanks, they grabbed their shoes and walked out the back door, Nagisa glanced at Atsumu as they set up the game and mouthed ‘wow’, Atsumu's blushed, Sakusa really was impressing his mom. 

“So..” Osamu spoke as he opened up the shed door. “How are things?” 

“You mean with Sumu or in general?” Sakusa asked as Osamu handed him a folding chair. 

“Sumu.” Osamu replied as he shut the door and leaned against it. 

“He’s great.” Sakusa said and looked down at Osamu, who narrowed his eyes. 

“Well I know everyone gives the speech of: ‘oh I’ll kill ya if ya hurt my brother,’ but I will actually make yer life a living hell. So don’t lead him on ok? I know he seems like a cocky-stuck up bastard, and he is believe me! But he’s actually really caring, he’s my brother  and my best friend. So don’t fuck him up ok?” Sakusa smiled as he looked down, nodding in understanding, dark eyes meeting brown with grey around his irises, another small difference between his and Atsumu’s appearance. 

“Yes sir.” Sakusa nodded, “Trust me I’m sure he’d kill me first if I was a bastard to him, and we both know he has no problem speaking his mind.” Sakusa said quietly, Osamu dropped the tough guy act and slapped Sakusa on the back playfully, ending their conversation as they walked in through the back door. Suna was sitting at the table and covering his mouth from laughter, Nagisa was giggling and Atsumu’s face was red. 

“Oh god it’s begun.” Osamu said behind Sakusa’s shoulder. 

“Huh-“ Sakusa asked before Atsumu laid eyes on him. 

“Omi! Do shots!” Atsumu said brightly as he poured out more. 

“Oh no I’m okay.” Sakusa said as he placed the chair at the table for Osamu to sit in and Osamu placed his for Sakusa since Suna stole his. 

“Ahh come on.” Nagisa said as he took a shot. “It’s Saturday and I’ve got my boys home, that’s reason enough to celebrate. Here Sakusa-“ Nagisa passed him a shot. Sakusa eyed it curiously before shrugging and downing the shot. 

“Aha! There we go.” Suna chuckled as he watched Sakusa’s brow furrow from the bitter taste. 

“Nagisa please call me Kiyoomi.” Sakusa said as he put down the glass, Nagisa beamed and nodded. “Now how do we play?” Sakusa asked and leaned against the table, he felt Atsumu’s thigh brush against his and just that small touch sent shivers down his spine. Atsumu explained the game and they played until Sakusa was married with five kids and was broke due to supporting his kids. “Hey how-how come I have a pink person beside me in the car? I would like a blue one.” Sakusa said and everyone giggled. 

“Here take the man.” Suna said with a laugh as he grabbed one from the game box. 

“His name is Atsumu.” Sakusa mumbled as he put the little blue peg in the car, and everyone laughed. 

“Christ lightweight.” Atsumu giggled and poked Sakusa’s shoulder. 

“Oh no am I making a fool of myself?” Sakusa loudly whispered, Nagisa burst out in laughter. 

“No no, Kiyoomi please I encourage all of you to act a fool, yer not gonna be young forever.” Suna and Osamu winked at each other, Atsumu smiled as Sakusa barked out a laugh, he was having so much fun, the essence of a family was making the whole in his heart mended. They played until Sakusa was flat broke and Suna eventually won with the most money, Atsumu was in second place. 

“This game is rigged.” Osamu muttered as they began cleaning it up. 

“Sorry hon, guess that means I’ll be handling our finances.” Suna said with a smirk, Osamu scrunched up his nose in indignation. They talked after the game was put away, each of them could feel like alcohol buzz in their systems, Sakusa was especially feeling it, his dark curls were frizzy and he was now constantly smiling, Atsumu had never seen Sakusa smile so much, his teeth glinted and his incisors poked into the bottom of his lips, Atsumu watched with hungry eyes as Sakusa told them funny stories about his childhood. 

“Oh fuck- Omi!” Atsumu interrupted, everyone looked quizzically at Atsumu, who was reminded of what he learned about Sakusa during the truth or dare game from the camp. “Tell the movie theatre story.” Atsumu’s eyes glinted in mischief and he grabbed onto Sakusa’s forearm, who’s smiled disappeared and was replaced with a small scowl. 

“Uh yeah no.” Sakusa said and took a swig from his drink. 

“Awe Omi pleaseeee, or at least can I tell it?” Atsumu asked, pouting. 

“Well now ya gotta share with the table.” Osamu said and Suna nodded, Nagisa raised an eyebrow. 

“Now Sumu, ya can’t make Kiyoomi uncomfortable.” Nagisa said pointedly, Atsumu scowled, Sakusa eyed him from the side and sighed. 

“Fine tell it.” Sakusa murmured. 

“Ah! I can??” Atsumu’s eyes lit up again, Sakusa nodded and sat back in his chair. Atsumu told the story of how Sakusa shouted “it’s pussy time” at the premiere of Puss in Boots and how his aunt dragged him and Komori out of the theatre, Suna howled and almost fell out of his chair, Nagisa chuckled and glanced at Sakusa who was actually attempting to hold in a laugh. “Ah see!” Atsumu pointed at Sakusa “I knew ya thought it was funny!” Sakusa lightly smacked Atsumu’s finger away and huffed. 

“Now it’s Sumu’s turn to be embarrassed.” Sakusa said as he leaned forward and stared at Atsumu. 

“Oh shit I’ve got TONS.” Suna said, jumping at the opportunity. 

“I do too.” Osamu said as he smirked, Atsumu was being attacked from all corners and he looked at his mom for help but Nagisa shrugged. 

“Ok I’ll go first-“ Nagisa started 

“First?!” Atsumu squeaked at his mom in shock, and Sakusa patted his shoulder lightly. 

“Yes now okay, when you two were about 4, I was just starting to explain how ya know people and things get old and they can die,” the table nodded “now for some reason, Sumu thought it was a good idea to warn old people about when they were about to die.” Sakusa coughed on his drink, giggling already. “Oh there’s more-“ Nagisa continued. “So we were grocery shopping on day and Sumu sees this older woman and says to her: Old people die...and ya know- ya don’t look so good.” Sakusa snickered and Suna giggled. Atsumu stuck his tongue out at his mom. 

“My turn!” Suna said and looked at Atsumu. “Okay so right after I was introduced to you two, for a brief few minutes I would get confused on who was who.” Osamu nodded. “So one day- before I started dating Samu- I came in to find who I thought was Samu, with a little potted plant and a spoon, eating dirt.” Sakusa’s eyes widened, Atsumu buried his face in his hands. “Now Sumu, explain this part to me again...ya thought dirt...”

“I thought dirt was Oreo bits!” Atsumu said loudly to Suna. 

“Yeah so it didn’t take me long to figure out that wasn’t Samu.” Suna snickered. 

“No more kisses for you.” Sakusa mumbled. 

“Omi! It was a long time ago!” Atsumu pleaded and Sakusa shivered at the idea of eating dirt. They continued until everyone was red in the face and gasping for air from laughter. 

“Ah man, I’m too old I’m gonna head to bed.” Nagisa said as she stood up and stretched. “Goodnight everyone! Kiyoomi if I don’t see ya tomorrow it was a pleasure to meet ya.” 

“No thank you for your hospitality.” Sakusa stood and bowed, Nagisa giggled at how quickly formal he became, Nagisa ruffled Atsumu and Osamu’s hair and turned to leave.

“Oh mom!” Atsumu asked as Nagisa was walking away. “Where is Omi sleeping?” Sakusa felt his cheeks heat up, Nagisa shrugged. 

“He can sleep in yer bed, I’m sure that’s how it worked at the camp, but no funny business ok?” Nagisa pointed a finger at them, “You two old maids too!” She said to Osamu and Suna who nodded, Nagisa smiled and waved walking down past the living room to her room that was on the main floor. 

“Bedtime?” Osamu looked at Suna who yawned and shrugged. 

“Actually I wanna watch a movie.” Suna replied and walked into the living room. 

“I think we’re gonna head upstairs.” Atsumu said as he stood and wrapped an arm around Sakusa’s waist. 

“Keep it down.” Suna said cheekily as he spread out on the couch, Atsumu glared and led Sakusa upstairs, mumbling goodnights as they climbed the stairs. Once Atsumu swung open the door he felt Sakusa’s hands on his hips, spinning him back and against the door so his back lightly slammed against it. 

“Jeez Omi keep it down-“ Atsumu was put off when Sakusa pressed his lips against Atsumu’s, quickly forgetting about the door slam and opened his mouth, letting Sakusa’s tongue explore, Sakusa pulled back and sucked on Atsumu’s lip, he tasted like beer and sake, intoxicating in more ways than one. “Nngh- Omi-“ Atsumu moaned as Sakusa’s large hands wound under his shirt, pressing against his abs. 

“I’ve been waiting all day.” Sakusa muttered against Atsumu’s neck, panting heavily. 

“But Osamu and Suna-“ 

“They’re watching a movie.” Sakusa said pointedly and Atsumu’s resolve went out the window when Sakusa pressed his thigh in between his legs and groped his ass, Atsumu moaned high, then clamped a hand over his mouth. 

“Ah fuck it.” Atsumu said and shoved Sakusa back slightly, his lips were slick and hair messy, Atsumu removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground, Sakusa’s brain short-circuited when he saw a pink lacy bralette that weaved around his chest, he watched, standing hypnotized in the middle of the room. “Strip.” Atsumu said as he undid his jeans, Sakusa nodded and undid his shirt, eyes not leaving the expanse of Atsumu’s tan thighs and pink nipples that were peeking out of the lacy fabric. Once they were both naked, Atsumu walked forward and pressed a finger to Sakusa’s chest, eyes hazy, pushing him back slightly, Sakusa watched dazed, his cock was half-hard and hung low as he stepped backwards. Atsumu pushed until Sakusa was seated on the edge of his bed. Atsumu stretched a leg over Sakusa’s hips and straddled him, their cocks brushed and Atsumu bit his lip to contain a moan. 

“Are you trying to be dominant Sumu?” Sakusa asked as he run his hands up Atsumu’s thighs stopping at his hips. “Wearing this?” Sakusa snapped the bralette strap against his shoulder. 

“Maybe.” Atsumu said breathlessly and leaned forward pressing his lips to the expanse of Sakusa’s neck. “Is it working?” Sakusa hummed and tilted his neck, letting Atsumu nip and suck on his skin. 

“No.” Sakusa replied after a minute, Atsumu smirked. 

“Really?” Atsumu pulled back and gripped onto Sakusa’s curly locks, tilting his head back, Sakusa smirked as his head jerked, defiance in his dark eyes. 

“Because it’s easy to do this.” Sakusa said as he stood, holding onto Atsumu’s thighs, hooking them around his waist and flipping them over so Atsumu was beneath him, sprawled out on the bed. “You can’t overpower me.” Sakusa said and Atsumu pouted, huffing and spreading out his arms in submission. 

“Next time.” Atsumu said quietly, playing with the fabric on his duvet.  _ Oh he really wants to try?  _ Sakusa’s mind rang out. 

“Next time.” Sakusa purred and leaned down, Atsumu’s eyes lit up at the promise and they kissed, slotting their mouths together as their chests brushed, Sakusa felt the lacy material rub his flushed skin and it felt heavenly. Sakusa put his thigh in between Atsumu’s leg and had him mewling, then covering his mouth to keep quiet. “Maybe I should fill that mouth since you can’t keep quiet.” Sakusa said lowly into the expanse of Atsumu’s neck, heat coiled low in Atsumu’s gut as he nodded. 

“Please Omi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the slow updates, been real busy, take this fluff and crack before some more smut in the next chapter... ;) Also please tell me I’m not the only one that always wound up broke and divorced in the game of life?? I relate to Sakusa lmao.
> 
> Cheers, 
> 
> Omiohmy


	14. Please me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu in a bralette? Yes.  
> Lowkey Omi on the bottom? Yes. 
> 
> They enjoy a nice steamy night together before Sakusa leaves the following day.

“Please Omi.” Atsumu whispered against Sakusa’s cheek, his curls tickling his nose, he felt Sakusa groan deeply and sat up slightly. 

“Come here.” Sakusa said once he was seated at the top of the bed, Atsumu nodded and crawled forward until his face was level with Sakusa’s now fully erect cock.Sakusa hummed and brushed Atsumu’s bangs from his eyes, caressing his cheek as Atsumu sunk down, he kissed the tip gently, tasting the bitter pre-come that leaked from the swollen head. Sakusa closed his eyes at the sensation, inhaling deeply; he hadn’t came since that Wednesday when he FaceTimed with Atsumu, jerking off felt dull so he decided to wait, now he felt like a fifteen year old kid that was constantly horny, even as he rode the train down from Tokyo he had to control his thoughts not to drift to Atsumu’s soft thighs and the gentle swell of his ass, he was worried he would come too quick now that Atsumu was there, clad in a lacy pink bralette as he licked at his cock, thank god the alcohol slightly numbed his nerves. “Christ.” Sakusa inhaled and opened his eyes, Atsumu hummed as he looked up, sucking down the tip, Sakusa groaned and fisted his hand in the blonde hair. Atsumu sucked down to the base, controlling his breathing as he brought up his hands, rolling his balls with one hand and jerking him off as he found a rhythm.  _ Fuck he can really deepthroat.  _ Sakusa’s mind buzzed,  Atsumu tapped against Sakusa’s thigh twice like he has done before to allow Sakusa to thrust into his mouth, Sakusa’s eyes glinted as he smirked and gripped his hair more forcefully, pulling him off of his cock, Atsumu whined at the ministration, brown eyes hazy as they met Sakusa’s. 

“Mmm Omi.” Atsumu said quietly, licking his lips. “Why didja pull me off again?” Atsumu recalled the few times before that Sakusa pulled him off after he gave him the go-ahead. 

“Deep breaths babe.” Sakusa said lowly as he pushed down Atsumu’s head, who moaned as his mouth got filled. “That’s it.” Sakusa groaned as he began thrusting shallowly, Atsumu let his mouth hang open, allowing Sakusa to use his mouth, he felt like a whore, but the gentle caresses on his chin and the small moans Sakusa let out affirmed that he too was enjoying this dynamic, Atsumu loved being bratty and challenging, he moaned as he felt the thick muscle hit the back of his throat as Sakusa’s thrusts became faster and more forceful. “Nngh- Fuck.” Sakusa moaned quietly as his hips twitched, Atsumu’s fingers continued brushing against Sakusa’s balls, Sakusa eyed how the pink bralette cut into his shoulders and tilted his head so he could see Atsumu’s pink nipples- now hard and how they were brushing against the lacy fabric. After a beat Atsumu resisted the hand on his hand as he pushed upwards in defiance, eager to get a rise out of Sakusa, the alcohol buzzing through him made him  want to be put in his place. Sakusa hummed as he applied more pressure to get Atsumu back on his cock. “Are you trying to be a brat?” Sakusa murmured, Atsumu lifted his head off his cock with a wet ‘pop’, eyes defiant. 

“Yes.” Atsumu answered, the challenge clear in his eyes. 

“Hmm. Get up.” Sakusa replied and released his hold on Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu raised an eyebrow in intrigue but got up and stood nonetheless. Sakusa sat up fully and stared at Atsumu where he shifted uncomfortably in the middle of his room, his untouched cock was hard and leaking, evidence of precome was smeared against his lower stomach. “Now Sumu.” Sakusa said quietly as he stood, walking towards Atsumu till his nose could brush Atsumu’s forehead. “Are you trying to get punished?” Atsumu looked at the floor, feeling small under Sakusa’s gaze, he inhaled and stared up at his dark eyes. 

“Yes. What’re ya gonna do about it?” Atsumu asked challengingly, Sakusa smirked and grabbed a hold of Atsumu’s neck, applying significant force, Atsumu widened his eyes as his large hand closed around his throat, a small gasp was cut off as it squeezed. 

“I think you need to be put in your place.” Sakusa murmured against Atsumu’s ear, who shivered with want, with  _ need._

“Oh come on Omi I know ya can do better than that.” Atsumu said as his throat was tightened, a sly grin across his face as he felt a gasp leave his body as Sakusa’s grip became merciless around his throat. 

“If we were alone you’d be getting a spanking.” Sakusa growled into Atsumu’s ear and he shivered in response, beginning to see white specks at the corners of his vision, “But  you would be a bit too loud.” Sakusa said as he brought his finger to Atsumu’s plush lips, Atsumu keened quietly as some of the pressure on his neck released. Sakusa pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes. “I think twenty hits would do the trick.” Atsumu grinned as Sakusa shoved him onto the bed. “Remind me the next time we get a room to ourselves.” Sakusa muttered and Atsumu nodded where he laid on the bed, moving up so his back and head was against the pillowed headboard, he felt ready to be  used, his defiant demeanour was chipped away so he laid still as Sakusa spread his legs and knelt on top of him, grinding their cocks together. Atsumu let our small moans and Sakusa kept quiet by biting his lip. 

“FuCk Omi-“ Atsumu moaned loudly after a particular hard thrust from Sakusa and Sakusa put a hand over his mouth, Atsumu’s eyes widened as he realized he was too being loud. 

“I really gotta find a way to make you keep quiet huh?” Sakusa said as he brought the hand muffling Atsumu to press on his chest and Sakusa straddled his waist, his cock slapped his stomach and Atsumu watched with wide eyes. “I’m not bottoming.” Sakusa said as he saw the look on Atsumu’s face. “Don’t get the wrong idea.” 

“But Omi~” Atsumu purred as he brought his hands up Sakusa’s milky thighs and rested them on his hips. “Ya look so pretty up there.” Atsumu smiled drunkenly and Sakusa sighed and shook the curls from his face, shuffling himself forward until he was sitting on Atsumu’s chest, who quickly realized what was happening. 

“Suck.” Sakusa said as he placed his cock in front of Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu looked up and met Sakusa’s dark eyes. He lolled out his tongue and Sakusa thrust forward into his mouth harshly, Atsumu let out a ‘mmf-‘ in surprise, but he relaxed his throat as Sakusa gripped his hair, canting his hips forward, letting Sakusa use his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Sakusa said quietly and Atsumu hummed as he looked up at Sakusa his eyelashes fluttering. Sakusa looked a mess, he was sweaty and all flushed from the arousal and alcohol, brows furrowed, his mouth was open as he panted quietly into the room, but he still looked fucking gorgeous. Atsumu felt his own dick twitch at the sight, even feeling Sakusa’s thighs brush against his shoulder’s and the (actually) quite rounded swell of his ass rubbing against his lacy bra was making him too hypersensitive, he moaned around the length in his mouth and Sakusa slowed slightly, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down. “You need something?” Sakusa asked cockily. Atsumu moaned and thrusted his hips making Sakusa bounce slightly in his mouth, Sakusa stopped and glanced back over his shoulder eyeing Atsumu’s swollen and leaking cock. “Oh.” Sakusa said as he looked back at Atsumu, his mouth still stuffed, Atsumu’s eyes were pleading the alcohol went straight to his cock and made him last even longer, but his erection was now borderline painful. “Fine.” Sakusa muttered as he pulled out, Atsumu panted and stared up at Sakusa. 

“What now Omi?” Atsumu asked, a question weighed on his tongue, “When are we gonna actually have sex.” Sakusa furrowed his brow. 

“What do you mean, this is sex.” 

“I mean....” Atsumu blushed and he kneaded Sakusa’s thigh in thought “inside me.” his eyes flicked back down to Sakusa’s spit-sheen cock. 

“Ah.” Sakusa said as he climbed off, he wasn’t expecting Atsumu to want to move so fast sexually. “Well...” Sakusa’s mind felt foggy “I mean I want to, of course. But tonight there are people in the house, I want you to be able to be loud and enjoy yourself, and I want us to be a little bit more sober. Is that ok?” Sakusa asked quietly. Atsumu saw how vulnerable Sakusa looked, he really wanted Atsumu’s first time to be amazing and it made Atsumu’s heart swell. 

“Awe Omi.” Atsumu nestled his head against Sakusa’s chest. “Okay, well then for now I got an idea. We haven’t done it yet.” Sakusa perked up as he searched his brain for what it could be. “Now do ya wanna be on top or bottom?” Atsumu grinned and Sakusa said back quizzically. 

“You’re not fucking my ass.” Sakusa said. “Not for a while and definitely not tonight.” 

“Ooh just a while?” Atsumu giggled and Sakusa blushed.  _ Fuck booze makes my lips loose _ _._ Sakusa thought. 

“I’ll be on top.” Sakusa answered easily and Atsumu’s eyes gleamed in mischief. 

“Perfect.” Atsumu laid back down and patted his chest again, Sakusa stayed where he was as his eyes widened. 

“Uh no. Not eating me out.” Sakusa said. 

“Awe Omi whyyy come on just a little?” Atsumu whined and if Sakusa was more sober or less horny he probably would have refused, but he did feel his cock twitch at the idea of being spread out on top of Atsumu as he got fucked with a tongue, Sakusa would never let Atsumu know; but he too has his own collection of bullet vibrators and prostate massagers, colour coded and always clean, hidden in a drawer. He enjoyed topping Atsumu, but there was always that piece inside of him that loved to feel just  destroyed , especially with how big he was he loved to be put in his place, it was boarder line degrading, and he loved the way he felt when someone called him ‘pretty’,he also wanted Atsumu to try: “topping from the bottom” ever since Sakusa heard that term he wanted to see what it would be like, but- he just loved seeing the look on Atsumu’s face when he topped him (in general) a little bit more. Sakusa sighed and sat like he did before- this time his back to Atsumu’s face, Sakusa felt his nerves prickle in embarrassment as Atsumu laid a calloused hand on his ass. “Ya know Omi ya actually got a nice ass too. Goddamn you.” Atsumu muttered as he kneaded the pale flesh. 

“Christ do ya gotta fondle me?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu giggled. 

“Ha ya said ‘ya’.” Atsumu said as he brought his other hand up and pulled Sakusa’s hips back, Sakusa cocked his head before noticing. 

“Fuck.” Sakusa muttered, “Well you’re accent is thick and especially with booze so I’m unfortunately picking up-“ Sakusa stopped mid-sentence as he felt a slick finger press against his taint, his body tensing up. 

“Ooh Omi.” Atsumu purred as he rubbed his whole palm against Sakusa’s taint. 

“Fuck.” Sakusa whispered, hoping Atsumu wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

“Forward.” Atsumu said as he pushed down on the small of Sakusa’s back. 

“Hey I’m still in charge.” Sakusa spat as he knelt forward slightly, but he could feel his dominant nature slip away like honey off a spoon. God he felt embarrassed, Atsumu could see  _ everything _ . 

“Sure ya are Omi.” Atsumu said sarcastically as a finger traced Sakusa’s hole, Sakusa bit back a moan as he felt Atsumu twitch beneath him, his cock still hadn’t received any stimulation and Atsumu was getting impatient. Sakusa hummed before gathering some spit in his mouth and sinking down, wrapping his lips around the head of Atsumu’s cock, who moaned as he pushed an index finger into Sakusa, creating a cacophony of languid moans. 

“Fuck be quiet.” Sakusa hissed as he pulled off of Atsumu’s cock. 

“Sorry!” Atsumu replied and sunk his finger deeper into Sakusa, who moaned around his dick. Atsumu brought the hand that was on Sakusa’s ass to his cock and stroked it slowly as he thrusted his finger, nudging it against his prostate easily at this angle, Sakusa already felt sparks explode in his vision and his thighs shook, he pulled off Atsumu’s cock and spluttered. 

“Christ easy! You’re gonna make me cum!” Sakusa hissed and Atsumu bit back a smile. 

“Isn’t that the goal?” Atsumu quipped back and Sakusa groaned as he turned forward again. “Ah can’t be helped.” Atsumu muttered as he pulled his finger out and grabbed onto Sakusa’s thighs, shifting him backwards a few inches and pressing him flat against his chest, his lower abdominals brushed against the lace, creating a wonderful friction, Sakusa flinched at the contact but relaxed once he felt Atsumu’s tongue do a gentle swipe across his taint, his eyelashes fluttered at the sensation; no one had ever got their mouth close to his ass because he thought it was disgusting, but again Atsumu would be the person to make it seem natural and loving, and he was still pretty drunk so all his preconceived notions were thrown away like their clothes were. Atsumu prodded his tongue gently against Sakusa’s hole and Sakusa felt himself gasp around Atsumu’s cock, halting him. Atsumu hummed as he pressed his tongue in, just past the rim and Sakusa keened, desperately trying to continue his blowjob as he felt his nerves prickle. Atsumu was enjoying this, he always wanted to try and dabble in some light dominance and maybe one time he really could fuck Sakusa, he smiled at the thought as he brought his finger back up and pressed it in with his tongue. Sakusa threw his head up and moaned, Atsumu used the hand on Sakusa’s shaft to squeeze him in a warning to be quiet, Sakusa dropped back down and began sucking harshly on Atsumu’s dick for the rough (but delicious) treatment, half-embarrassed that he let out such an unabashed breathy moan. Sakusa brought his hands down, and spread Atsumu’s legs, Atsumu could already see where this was going- Sakusa was trying to claim some dominance back. Atsumu hummed for a moment before he spread his legs further to help as he thrusted his finger harder and felt Sakusa press a lubed finger against his own entrance, while his cock was still engulfed in his mouth.  _ Ah fuck.  _ Atsumu thought ,  this is gonna make it difficult. Atsumu could almost feel Sakusa’s smirk as he sucked him down while snapping is wrist forward roughly- with two fingers immediately. The stretch alone made Atsumu jolt, his tongue lurched forward in surprise. Atsumu pulled his tongue out and hissed, biting into the soft swell of Sakusa’s ass to get back of him. A low grumble was Sakusa’s response as he began pumping two fingers into Atsumu while blowing him like he’d been doing it for years. Sakusa felt self-conscious about giving oral so he read up on some things and experimented as best as he could so that he could impress Atsumu- and impress him he has. Atsumu moaned at the suction and Sakusa’s tongue swiped across his slit before diving back down and coming back up with his teeth lightly scraping the underside of his head, it drove Atsumu wild. He was panting as he slowly thrusted a finger into Sakusa, his rhythm faltering, Sakusa groaned and swung his hips slightly, his cock was flush against Atsumu’s lace bra but it wasn’t enough, pre-cum was leaking onto the delicate fabric and Atsumu remembered he had a job to do. Atsumu resumed thrusting into Sakusa but added another finger before swiping his tongue across the rim of Sakusa’s hole then using his other hand he kneaded Sakusa’s balls and he felt Sakusa shiver. Atsumu wished he could see Sakusa’s face, how lovely it would be to see Sakusa’s face twisted up in pleasure as he got his ass played with, but ah another time. Sakusa was getting sloppy his fingers thrusted harshly and as soon as he found Atsumu’s prostate again he assaulted it mercilessly- a reminder of who was in charge, Atsumu moaned and gasped where his mouth was occupied, but let out a small: “Omi- I’m close-“ Before diving back in and pleasuring Sakusa who hummed around his cock and tapped a hand against his thigh in assurance to cum. But Atsumu wanted Sakusa to cum first, he wanted to see his thighs shake as he came apart, so he curled his fingers up and twisted his hand, sucking harshly while his other hand squeezed his balls. Sakusa felt his orgasm hit him like a truck; white exploded in his vision, he hadn’t played with his ass in so long he had forgotten how much more intense they were than just outside stimulation. He raised his head and gasped, his curls framing his face, lips shiny with spit as his back arched beautifully, muscles flexing as his orgasm ripped through him, cum shooting from his cock and landing on his and Atsumu’s stomach, he gasped as Atsumu continued after the initial wave, shivers coursed through his body as he whimpered and thrust his fingers harder into Atsumu, determined to make him cum. Atsumu teetered on the edge as soon as he saw Sakusa’s back arch, and with one final small suck from Sakusa he came forcefully, Sakusa felt some hit the back of his throat and he retreated, the rest landed on his cheek and chest, he gasped as he felt it hit him while he was still riding his own high, then his stomach turned. Atsumu grunted and twitched as he came, his cock pulsed as Sakusa sat up and climbed off slowly, legs shaky. “Holy fuck-“ Atsumu panted where he laid, blissed out. Sakusa just turned, grabbed his bag and speed-walked outta the room, fully naked. “Huh? Omi?!” Atsumu loudly whispered as leapt from the bed, grabbing a bathrobe off a hook and ran after Sakusa. “Omi are ya-“ Atsumu pushed open the bathroom door Sakusa was spitting into the sick, the water running, his hands braced against it, his eyes were closed as he drooled. “Omi are ya ok?” Atsumu asked with worry in his eyes as he placed a hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, Sakusa nodded but kept his eyes closed. 

“Can you grab my toothbrush please.” Sakusa’s said after a minute, his voice was small and he punctuated it with another gob of spit. 

“Of course.” Atsumu opened the bag and found a smaller bag of toiletries grabbing his toothbrush from it and running it under the tap, placing a dab of toothpaste on it before handing it to Sakusa who opened his eyes and took it. Sakusa brushed his teeth for about ten minutes, Atsumu just stood in the bathroom and watched. After Sakusa spit again and put down the toothbrush Atsumu asked again. “Omi are ya ok? What happened?” Sakusa grimaced before grabbing a towel from a small cabinet and wrapping that around his shoulders, he sat on the edge of the tub with a small frown on his face. 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry I ran out like that.” Sakusa’s dark eyes met Atsumu’s “I just didn’t expect that semen tastes so bad.” He deadpanned, Atsumu felt a laugh bubble up in him but he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself. 

“Oh I get it.” Atsumu nodded and walked over, petting Sakusa’s curls affectionately. “Let’s not made ya swallow until yer used to things ok?” Atsumu pushed away any feelings of hurt for Sakusa not liking the taste, he knew not everyone would enjoy it so he smiled, Sakusa’s nose turned up in disgust but he nodded. 

“Sorry again.” Sakusa said and put a hand on Atsumu’s thigh. “I’m getting better with this-“ Sakusa gestured to some smeared cum on his chest “it still makes me nauseous but it’s bearable, but I don’t think you can... cum in my mouth quite yet. I’m sorry.” Sakusa looked like a kicked puppy. 

“No Omi I totally get it, that was intense.” Atsumu caressed his cheek with his cleaner hand. “Wanna have a quick shower?” Atsumu asked. 

“Isn’t it too late?” Sakusa asked and Atsumu hummed, peeking a head out from around the corner, there were sounds of gunfire and laughter from the main floor, Suna and Osamu were still watching a movie. 

“No, come on, up ya get.” Atsumu gestured for Sakusa to move so he could turn on the shower. Sakusa dropped the towel again and Atsumu removed the bathrobe and the now ruined bra, grimacing at how the cum dried to it, he threw it in the hamper. They scrubbed each other clean, Sakusa stood behind Atsumu and kissed his neck affectionately, the gesture had Atsumu’s already pink skin feel searing hot as Sakusa nibbled on his neck. “Are ya really trying for another round?” Atsumu tilted his head and whispered against Sakusa’s cheek. Sakusa hummed and wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, leaning down onto him. 

“Maybe.” Sakusa said breathily against this ear, making him shiver. “Fine try me.” Atsumu said and Sakusa bent him at the waist, Atsumu braced his arm’s against the tile wall as Sakusa knelt down and pressed light kisses to his skin, the water washed over him and he felt Sakusa’s erection grow hard as it pressed against his ass. “Omi-“

Atsumu breathed out as Sakusa pressed his cock between Atsumu’s thighs, the water and leftover lube made it easy for his cock to glide in the space. Atsumu moaned as he felt his cock stir under the ministrations, Sakusa’s rubbed against his and created a beautiful friction, he arched his back and Sakusa pressed in a finger into his ass without warning. “Ah shit fuck-“ Atsumu panted as Sakusa prodded into him as he thrusted slowly, twisting his wrist backwards so his hips wouldn’t hit his hand. 

“Feel good Sumu?” Sakusa asked as he wrapped an arm around Atsumu’s chest, heaving him up slightly. Atsumu nodded, feeling blissed out as Sakusa’s finger pressed against his prostate, making him shake immediately. 

“Omi- if you keep doing that- I-“ Atsumu gasped as another finger joined the first. 

“Hmm?” Sakusa mumbled against Atsumu’s back, his pace picking up slightly, Atsumu gasped as an orgasm rocketed through him, it was so fast, it was like he didn’t mentally prepare and consent to it for happening so fast, he gasped and shivered as cum shot from his cock, slipping down the drain in silky white threads. “Fast.” Sakusa commented as he pulled back slightly, releasing Atsumu. “You didn’t even touch yourself.” Atsumu looked over his shoulder from where he stood half bent over, leaning into the wall. 

“Hey don’t be mean.” Atsumu pouted as he eyed Sakusa’s still hard cock, Sakusa shrugged and went to turn off the water but Atsumu didn’t want Sakusa to get out without being satisfied, he stopped Sakusa’s hand and switched their positions so Sakusa was under the waters stream and he sunk to his knees. 

“Sumu don’t worry-“ Sakusa said as Atsumu took a hold of his cock. 

“Shut up.” Atsumu said as he took it in to the base, Sakusa’s hair was flattened and he threw his head back at the sensation, gritting his teeth to keep his groan from echoing off the walls. Atsumu licked the head and ran a hand down Sakusa’s abdominalS scraping his blunt nails down them and Sakusa shivered in response, Sakusa placed a hand on Atsumu’s head as he bobbed, bringing up his other hand to help add more pleasure to the shaft as he sucked on the tip. 

“Christ.” Sakusa commented as his hips twitched, he stood still and let Atsumu do the work, he felt Atsumu suck him down to the base and hold him there for a few seconds before pulling off and licking the head, then repeating. Sakusa felt his gut coil as Atsumu’s nose pressed against his stomach, his cock hitting the back of his throat. “Sumu I’m gonna-“ Atsumu hummed and Sakusa braced himself on the wall as Atsumu licked his slit and sucked him down, Sakusa bucked his hips forward as his orgasm washed through him, it was almost light in comparison to the prostate orgasm he had only twenty minutes ago but it still felt amazing, Atsumu’s mouth was so tight, wet and hot, he couldn’t even imagine how amazing fucking him would be, Sakusa felt Atsumu suck the head harshly as his dick pulsed in his mouth, Sakusa was still gripping Atsumu’s hair and tugged it slightly when the overstimulation was becoming too overwhelming, Atsumu pulled off with a pop and grinned. “Wha- wait did you swallow?” Sakusa asked in disbelief as Atsumu opened his mouth to let water rinse it out, after he spit it out he stared at Sakusa and shrugged. 

“I kinda like the taste.” Sakusa scrunched up his nose and Atsumu giggled. “Gimme a kiss Omi.” Atsumu said as he leaned forward, Sakusa pressed his back against the wall. 

“Hell no, brush your teeth then we’ll talk.” Atsumu pouted.

“Omi it’s yer cum!” Atsumu screeched. 

“Shut!” Sakusa hissed and Atsumu clamped a hand over his mouth, Sakusa shook his head but Atsumu could see a small smile on his lips as they turned off the shower and climbed out. 

“Wow you really got a little frizz going on huh?” Atsumu giggled as they laid in bed, Sakusa’s head on Atsumu’s chest, cheek nuzzled into his collarbone. 

“I can’t brush it either trust me, it’ll turn into an fuzzball, absolute afro.” Sakusa quipped as he closed his eyes. 

“Awe that’s cute.” Atsumu murmured as he pressed a kiss to Sakusa’s head, Sakusa hummed. “Ready for bed?” Atsumu whispered and Sakusa groaned. 

“Yes please.” Atsumu smiled as Sakusa sat up to let Atsumu turn off the light, then Sakusa opened his arm to let Atsumu lay down onto his chest, swapping their positions, he looped a leg in between Sakusa’s and wrapped his arm around his stomach, humming as he got comfortable. 

“Love ya Omi.” Atsumu said sleepily, raising his head to try and make out Sakusa in the dark. 

“Love you too Sumu.” Sakusa mumbled and pressed a kiss to his temple, Atsumu hummed and laid his head back down, it all felt right again, he drifted off to sleep blissfully. 

Too bad Sakusa was leaving tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Omi on the bottom as much as I love him on the top, and Atsumu being a total brat on top or bottom is def how it goes down.... ugh too many choices. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Omiohmy


	15. Time and time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, butterfly barrettes, and the boys need to say goodbye again.

Atsumu wakes up to the sound of birdsong and light peeking through his drawn curtains. _Thank god we drank water before we passed out._ Atsumu’s mind buzzed, noticing he didn’t feel any head pain or nauseousness usually caused by his overindulgence in booze. He blinks the sleep from his eyes, a view of sharp pale collarbones dotted with beauty marks and firm pectorals were in his bleary vision. He shifted slightly before feeling a hot puff of air against the side of his head. He grins as he feels the arm around his waist tighten slightly before relaxing, Atsumu turns his head upwards slightly and his met with Sakusa’s sleeping figure, his relaxed face and parted lips only inches from his. Atsumu starts leaning in closer before a memory rang in his mind: _“_ _ brush your teeth then we’ll talk. _ _”_ Sakusa’s voice echoed and Atsumu felt his lip push out in a slight pout before realizing that Sakusa was asleep after all, but he had the respect to brush the curls away from Sakusa’s forehead and press a simple, chaste kiss to where the two moles above his eyebrow, they twitched slightly at the feeling. Atsumu pulled back and felt a smile on his lips, the sheets scratched as he pulled back, Sakusa’s arm twitched but his eyes stayed closed, his breathing shallowed slightly and Atsumu smirked as he felt Sakusa’s arm pull him in tight to Sakusa’s bare chest. Atsumu felt something hard against his hip from where he was now spread half on top of Sakusa, Atsumu resisted the urge to lift himself up to peek down and confirm that is was in fact Sakusa’s morning wood, instead he slowly shifted a hand down to where Sakusa’s groin was, fingers dancing across the material of his black boxers. 

“Fuck.” Atsumu said as quietly as he could, lightly brushing against Sakusa’s erection, his cock stood strained against the boxers, fully horizontal and hard, the head peeked out of the tip of the boxers, foreskin pulled over the head so no precome had formed, but it still made Atsumu’s mouth salivate and his own cock twitch in his now too-tight boxers. Sakusa’s breath stuttered and he shifted slightly but he did not wake as Atsumu lifted the blanket. _He must have been tired._ Atsumu’s mind said knowingly and he continued lightly brushing his fingertips and knuckles against the bulge. _Wait, is this wrong?_ Atsumu’s mind spoke clearly as he stilled his fingers. _He’s asleep, I probably shouldn’t be touching him like this since he’s completely unaware._ Atsumu felt Sakusa’s cock twitch in his grip. _But then again who wouldn’t like to wake up to a mouth wrapped around their cock? Especially mine._ Atsumu decided that if (when) Sakusa woke up and did tell him to fuck off he would gracefully take the punishment and apologize- then his mind went into overdrive. “Mmm.” Atsumu hummed quietly as he slowly, so so slowly, began to untangle himself, shifting down to Sakusa’s waist. Atsumu felt excitement burn in his gut as he gently tugged Sakusa’s boxers down, Sakusa moaned quietly in his sleep, burying his cheek deeper into the pillow as he exhaled deeply through his nose, Atsumu waited a few seconds before continuing, once the boxers were seated just below Sakusa’s balls (he couldn’t pull them out from under him) he gently put his loose fist around it. Atsumu almost audibly moaned at the sheer weight, smoothness and heat from it, he gently lowered his head and inhaled deeply, just above Sakusa’s stomach, smelling sage and mint body-wash and a small trace of sweat. _Christ I look nuts_ Atsumu’s mind self-patronizing said as he slowly pulled the foreskin down from the tip, it settled just below the head, bunching a little and Sakusa moaned quietly from above Atsumu. _Fuck._ Atsumu was hidden under the top sheet but he really wished he could see Sakusa’s face as he opened his mouth and sucked gently at the tip, tasting some slight salt. Sakusa’s hips twitched at the sensation a small, quick guttural moan was heard and Atsumu felt his face heat up. Atsumu tongued at his slit as he hollowed his cheeks slightly, increasing the pressure, he was in the middle of sinking down onto his shaft when a gravelly voice interrupted. 

“Sumu?” Sakusa’s voice was thick with drowsiness, maybe mild confusion. 

“G’mornin’ Omi.” Atsumu said happily as he pulled off his cock, resorting to stroking him softly as he lifted his head. Sakusa was quiet for a moment, probably trying to register exactly what was happening. 

“What-“ Sakusa’s voice was still thick as he gently pulled the sheet away, Atsumu’s bed head grew staticky as the sheet dragged against it- revealing his position and exactly what he was doing. Sakusa met Atsumu’s eyes, then to his cock that was at full mast, being lightly tugged on by Atsumu. Sakusa couldn’t help the blush that found it’s way into his cheeks, Atsumu smiled innocently despite his fully body blush. 

“Sumu what are you doing?” Sakusa asked, obviously knowing the answer but grogginess and arousal were clouding his senses. 

'What ya think?" Atsumu mused before he liked a stripe agains the side of his shaft. Saksua's mouth opened then closed it, resorting instead to biting his lip softly at the sensation, his hair was all frizzy, curls stood up in strange places as he tilted his head back towards the pillow. _Goddamn it he's hot and cute? So unfair._ Atsumu’s mind spoke as he peered up at him through his dark lashes, Sakusa groaned and threw his arm over his face. "How's it feel Omi?" Atsumu asked as he pulled off again, not getting an answer before made uncertainty pool in his stomach, but the fact that Sakusa didn't tell him to stop was a small relief. 

"S'good." Sakusa slurred and turned his head back, eyeing Atsumu as he smiled and sucked harshly on the head. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-" Sakusa chanted and Atsumu beamed, still a little surprised that he could draw out these sounds from Sakusa, he was completely under the impression that Sakusa would be silent during sex, he was pleasantly surprised. He closed his eyes and moaned around his mouth, the sound slightly muffled. "Christ Sumu, you're _insatiable._ " Sakusa murmured as he slightly lifted himself further up the bed, Atsumu chasing after him as Sakusa leaned against the headboard, arms at his side, fists clenched as Atsumu swallowed him down easily. “Mmm.” Sakusa groaned as his eyes slid shut, Atsumu peeked up from dark lashes and tried to smile around his girth, then he continued bobbing up and down, changing the rhythm slightly and moving his hand at the base faster, flattening his tongue and pulling off to lick the tip as soon as Sakusa began giving shallow thrusts. 

“Calm down Omi, yer gonna get it just relax.” Atsumu said cockily as he jacked him off slowly, Sakusa opened his eyes, he was panting slightly and his chest was flushed with red splotches- indicative of his arousal. Sakusa’s brow furrowed as he processed Atsumu’s words. 

“Sorry what makes you think you have a say in the matter?” Sakusa tilted his head to the side, curls framing his cheeks as he smirked. Atsumu felt his cock twitch from in his boxers and he swallowed the excess saliva he had in his mouth before licking his lips and smiling. 

“Can’t you just fuck my mouth? Please?” Atsumu said as he licked his slit, Sakusa kept his gaze steady but clenched his fists as Atsumu’s tongue roamed. 

“Christ.” Sakusa sighed as he sunk back slightly, bringing an hand to rest on Atsumu’s head, gripping his hair slightly. “That mouths gonna be the death of me.” Atsumu moaned as he felt Sakusa thrust into his mouth, punctuating his words, Atsumu used his other hand to pinch Sakusa’s thigh lightly, teasing him. Sakusa eased off a little and smirked as he tugged Atsumu’s hair back, pulling him off his cock with a gasp, a string of saliva fell onto his balls and Atsumu’s lips were spit sheen and puffy. “Off.” Sakusa commanded and Atsumu nodded as he shuffled back, eager to obey, tugging off his boxers as quick as his fingers would let him. Sakusa sat up and stood at the edge of the bed, watching. When Atsumu laid down next to where he slept Sakusa grabbed his ankles and hauled him to the edge of the bed, Atsumu let out a small yelp as he was pulled. Sakusa had him so his toes were dangling off the bed, he shoved his palm down between Atsumu’s shoulder blades, pushing his chest flat with the bed so his ass was high in the air. “Mmm.” Sakusa hummed and kneaded the soft flesh, Atsumu was too excited to make any comments, eager to see what Sakusa was going to do. “Jerk yourself off.” Sakusa said as he dropped his hand from Atsumu’s ass. 

“W-wha?” Atsumu mumbled as he raised his head slightly. 

“Did I stutter?” Sakusa said as he stroked his cock lazily, eyes trained on Atsumu’s ass. Atsumu blushed furiously as he used his still spit covered hand to reach between his legs and pump his cock slowly. 

“Omi...” Atsumu mumbled after a minute, using the arm he was bracing himself on to lift slightly higher, trying to get a view of Sakusa. A palm on his back shoved him back down, Atsumu felt breathless at the treatment. “Omiiii.” Atsumu whined quietly as he stoked himself, feeling oddly shameful in this position, basically presenting himself to Sakusa. 

“Hmm?” Sakusa replied, his tone lazy, gaze not leaving Atsumu’s pert hole as his thighs quivered. 

“Please.” Atsumu whispered. 

“Please what?” Sakusa replied easily, Atsumu could practically _hear_ the he smirk on his face. 

“Please... touch me please.” Atsumu moaned as his cock twitched, dribbling precome down onto the sheets. 

“Mmm.” Sakusa replied. “But I’m enjoying the show.” 

_“Please.”_ Atsumu groaned as he fisted his other hand in the sheets. Sakusa hummed and Atsumu heard the click of a lube cap, excitement bubbled in his groin. 

“Needy hm?” Sakusa said after a moment, placing one hand on the junction where Atsumu’s thigh met his ass, the other had lube smeared over his fingers. 

“Ah fuck yes please.” Atsumu moaned as he felt Sakusa squeeze his skin, he felt too hot like the room was on fire. “Please fuck me.” Atsumu whispered and he felt Sakusa’s hand still. 

“Mmm. Next time.” Sakusa said as he shoved in two fingers without warning. 

“AH fucK!” Atsumu moaned high and Sakusa used his clean hand to press Atsumu’s face into the sheets, muffling his moan. 

“Quiet.” Sakusa said and pressed his fingers in further, brushing against his prostate easily. Atsumu nodded and grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as Sakusa twisted and curled his fingers, releasing his head. 

“Fuck- fuck- fuck!” Atsumu whined as his prostate was abused, Sakusa was relentless and he felt his hand speed up unknowingly. “Omi- I’m close.” Atsumu mumbled as drool seeped into the sheets. 

“Hmm.” Sakusa noted and pulled out his fingers, before Atsumu could whine at the loss Atsumu felt something _different_ press against his entrance. 

“Oh my god Omi is that?!” Atsumu sat up quickly and looked over his shoulder, Sakusa stood bent over slightly, he smirked as he stepped back and showed Atsumu what was in his hand. A black dildo, thick at the tip and tapered at the base, basically a plug maybe four inches long, shiny with lube. Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Omi- where?” Atsumu was so confused, he thought for a split second that Sakusa was actually having penetrative sex with him. 

“Picked this up earlier last week.” Sakusa said as he stepped back forward and gripped one of Atsumu’s cheeks. “It’s a vibrating dildo, it’s also Bluetooth so I can control it too.” Sakusa smirked as he pressed he tip of the toy against Atsumu’s entrance. 

“Oh wow Omi-“ Atsumu smiled as he felt the tip breach his entrance, effectively making his mind go blank from the stretch. “Fuck.” Once it was fulled seated and the base was flush against his ass Sakusa left his spot and slid back onto the bed, moving to sit in front of Atsumu, legs spread but still a few feet away. He had grabbed his phone and was opening the app as Atsumu whined, raising himself slightly to look up at Sakusa. “Om-“ Atsumu was cut off when the toy began to buzz, humming to life and pressed just short of this prostate, he moaned and shoved his face into the sheets to muffle himself. 

“There.” Sakusa said and sat his phone down beside him, gazing down lovingly as Atsumu grunted and his back arched, Sakusa didn’t know if Atsumu was trying to shy away from the pleasure or press it deeper. “Good?” Sakusa cooed and stroked his hair. 

“Mmm- Nngh fuck-“ Atsumu moaned quietly. 

“That’s it.” Sakusa smirked and picked up the phone again, his other hand leaving Atsumu’s hair to stroke himself, his cock still hard and leaking. Atsumu felt the intensity of the toy buzz harder, he could feel the syrupy sweet feeling in his stomach as he arched. “Nice view.” Sakusa mumbled and continued watching the way Atsumu shook as he panted, his ass high in the air, the dimples on his back were poignant, his muscles rippled, turning his face to one side and letting out short puffs of air. “Touch yourself.” Sakusa commanded as he eyed his flushed cock, dipping onto the bed, Atsumu drew a shaky hand underneath him and began stoking himself. 

“Ah fuck- mmm-“ Atsumu whined as he suddenly felt all too sensitive. 

“Still not enough hm?” Sakusa commented and tapped on his phone again the toy buzzed even _harder,_ lighting up his core as he urgently tugged on his cock. 

“Omi- mmm! Nngh-mmomi-“ Atsumu gasped as the toy finally- _finally_ grinded onto his prostate, it was vibrating at such an intensity that it almost thrusted into him, aided by his arching back. The sound of buzzing filled the air and Sakusa watched, eyes hungry as Atsumu humping into his hand, almost rocking his ass back like he was getting fucked from behind. ”Omi can I cum please please let me cum-“ Atsumu babbled, looking up with half teary eyes. Sakusa hummed as he put down the phone and stoked Atsumu’s cheek lovingly. 

“Yes Sumu, come for me, come for me _now_.” With Sakusa’s words, gaze, the sweat glistening body, his hard cock inches from his face, the dildo pressing against his prostate and his own hand jerking himself at a fast pace- Atsumu came. Throwing his head back and before he could wail Sakusa dipped down and pressed their lips together, a flurry of tongues and teeth, Sakusa sucked on Atsumu’s bottom lip which just made him want to moan even more, Atsumu’s hips jolted as cum shot from his cock. He felt his whole body pulse with his heartbeat, it was in his ears, his cock, his prostate, he slowed down his hand but as he was coming down- shaking from the stimulation- the dildo didn’t stop. Sakusa was still on his mouth, kissing him with fervour. 

“NNgh! Omi!” Atsumu pulled back just enough to whine. “Please- ‘too much.” Sakusa just smirked and sat back slightly. 

“No you’re going to go again.” Sakusa said as he opened his phone again, Atsumu watched in horror, his mind felt like gelatine, his hips were shaking erratically from just orgasming, he felt spent, and now he was going to do it again? At already this high of an intensity? Atsumu felt fear and pleasure lick it’s way up his spine, the idea of a challenge, the idea of possibly gaining some pain with the immense pleasure made him lurch forward, Sakusa was occupied with learning the settings on the toy when Atsumu’s mouth engulfed his cock. “Ah fuck.” Sakusa said as Atsumu bobbed his head, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Naughty bugger.” Sakusa mumbled as he pressed down Atsumu’s head slightly, he gazed at his phone once more before tapping _three_ times on the screen. _The toy could go even harder?_ Atsumu’s mind rang out in half-fear and half-amazement. 

“MMmnngh!-“ Atsumu wailed around Sakusa’s cock, rutting his hips against the bed he had flattened himself against as he began sucking Sakusa, already itching to feel a second orgasm, the masochist inside of him was practically salivating from the rough treatment. Sakusa smiled sadistically with teeth and threw the phone across the bed, drinking in every single one of Atsumu’s sounds. _Fuck he’s perfect._ Sakusa’s mind commented as he felt Atsumu hollow his cheeks, Sakusa growled as he yanked Atsumu’s head up by the hair after a few harsh sucks, Atsumu gasped at the treatment. 

“Up.” Sakusa said darkly and Atsumu nodded wordlessly, panting, Atsumu sat up and with every movement the toy inside him shifted, Sakusa lifted himself back a few inches until his back pressed against the wall. 

“Fuck-“ Atsumu keened as he sat back on his heels, kneeling on the bed, Sakusa watched, eyeing Atsumu’s red swollen cock, already hard again as his hips twitched. 

“Come here.” Sakusa said and patted his lap, back flush against the cold wall, legs now more together, Atsumu nodded shakily and crawled forward slowly, the toy hummed and made him have tp pause and get his bearing’s before he slid on top of Sakusa’s waist, their cocks brushed as Atsumu braced himself with his hands spread across Sakusa’s chest. “Good?” Sakusa’s voice cut through the fog of pleasure in Atsumu’s mind, he opened his eyes that he didn’t even know were closed and nodded. 

“Omi it feels so fuckin’- so so good-“ Atsumu said with hazy eyes, Sakusa grinned and gripped his hips with one hand, pushing him down, the other hand snaked back and pressed directly on the plug’s flare, pressing the toy just that much deeper in, Atsumu keened and threw his head back, he scratched harshly at Sakusa’s chest as he felt the toy now pushing harshly against this prostate. Sakusa growled low in his throat as Atsumu’s nails dragged down his chest. “Omi- its too much- I’m gon-gonna cum-“ Atsumu panted and Sakusa closed the distance and sucked harshly on his neck, biting his earlobe before whispering in his ear. 

“Cum, I wanna see that pretty face you make.” Sakusa purred and leaned back slightlyto watch the magic, he grabbed the base of the plug and pulled on it harshly before thrusting it back in, not missing a beat. 

“FUCK!” Atsumu wailed. It was too many sensations, Sakusa’s hard grip on his hip grinding him down, their cocks were frotting together, both angry and leaking. Sakusa bit his lip as he watched, eyes slightly glassy, pink lips parted as Atsumu began to shake. 

“Cum for me Sumu.” Sakusa repeated as he moaned, grinding Atsumu down harder, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Atsumu blinked before his mind went blank again, this orgasm was going to be _intense._ He buried his face into Sakusa’s neck but Sakusa pulled him up by the chin; _I wanna see that pretty face you make_ rang in Atsumu’s mind, then he felt the pleasure crescendo, a choked moan bubbled in his chest and he bit his lip, furrowed his eyebrows, blinking as he stared at Sakusa’s dark eyes, watching his every move. 

Sakusa came as he saw Atsumu choke on a moan, eyes rolling back slightly, a small gasp left his parted lips, he painted his and Atsumu’s stomachs white, Atsumu gasped and arched forward, pressing his chest and cock even harder against Sakusa’s body, pressing him against the wall, his cock shot cum and it mixed between them, dripping down their abdominals in an obscene way. Atsumu panted as aftershocks struck through his system again, making him jolt where he was pressed against Sakusa, tidal waves of muted pleasure swarm through him. 

“Omi- Please s’wayy too much- please off-“ Sakusa snapped himself out of his post-orgasmic bliss and snatched his phone from the corner of the bed, Atsumu’s body fell like puppets getting their strings cut as the toy stopped. He panted against Sakusa’s chest, mouthing at the red scratches he created. “Holy.” Atsumu commented as he kissed up Sakusa’s neck, a small chuckle in his hoarse voice. 

“Holy.” Sakusa parroted and Atsumu smiled as he reached his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them, Atsumu parted and climbed off gingerly, even feeling the toy be stagnant in his ass was erotic, he shivered as he reached back and slowly removed it, Sakusa watched with wide eyes. _Bend him over- take him now._ Sakusa’s mind snapped as Atsumu wiped the toy down with a wet wipe before placing it in his drawer, then he bent over to grab a towel. Sakusa shook his head slightly to get rid of the idea of another round, he wanted to wait until Atsumu and him had a house to themselves, maybe he could get Atsumu to come stay at his apartment for a weekend... 

“Shower?” Atsumu’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Atsumu had a towel tucked around his waist, his chest, lips and cheeks were rosy, a purple half moon was taking shape on the nape of his neck where Sakusa sucked, he looked so sexed-out it almost made Sakusa groan in adoration. 

“Please.” Sakusa nodded and climbed off the bed, scrunching up his nose as he used a wet wipe to wipe off the drying cum, then slinging a towel around his waist he followed Atsumu into the bathroom. 

“Hey Omi ya kissed me and I didn’t even brush my teeth yet!” Atsumu almost shouted as he flung open the door. Sakusa’s cheeks heated up as he shoved Atsumu across the hall and into the bathroom, praying the rest of his family was still asleep, he wouldn’t have the nerve to face them if they heard that, or heard last night, or this morning...

After their shower, they went back into Atsumu’s room and got dressed. Sakusa pulled on a black t-shirt that gripped his shoulders nicely, with a pair of dark blue jeans. Atsumu threw on some khaki pants, and chose a green turtleneck that was a light material so he wouldn’t sweat, desperate to cover up the hickey. He scolded himself for forgetting to buy some concealer and Sakusa left his in Tokyo, though Atsumu was more tan than he was so it probably wouldn’t have worked anyways. They smiled as they walked downstairs, chatting about school. 

“Ah there they are!” Suna said as they walked into the kitchen, he was in a blue bathrobe, a cup of tea in front of him. Osamu had on a matching bathrobe, a cup of coffee in front of him, he smirked when they walked in. 

“Could ya have been any noisier last night?” Osamu commented as he scrolled on his phone. 

“Shhh!” Atsumu smacked the back of Osamu’s head as he grabbed two mugs from a cabinet. “Keep yer voice down idiot.” Atsumu hissed, Osamu winced and rubbed the back of his head. “Coffee or tea?” Atsumu switched to a smile and beamed at Sakusa, who held in a chuckle and felt heat fill his cheeks. 

“Coffee please.” Sakusa said as he pulled back a chair and sat down, Suna eyed him, a smirk on his lips. 

“Mom’s out.” Osamu said as he sipped his coffee. 

“She went to help with maintenance at the shop.” Suna commented and turned back to his tea. 

“Ah good.” Atsumu nodded as he poured two cups of coffee, putting in the fixings and walking to sit down beside Sakusa, placing the mug in front of him. 

“Thanks.” Sakusa smiled as he took a sip. 

“So could ya guys have been any nosier last night?” Osamu repeated and Atsumu choked on his coffee, setting it down quickly to glare at his brother. “Just curious.” Osamu added and smirked returning to his phone. Atsumu spared a glance at Sakusa who had a slight blush across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears, he mouthed ‘sorry’ and Sakusa shook his head slightly, a smile on his lips. 

“Anyways-“ Atsumu stretched an arm over his head in a desperate attempt to shift the conversation, Suna looked like he was going to say something else about their ‘loudness’but kept his mouth shut much to Atsumu’s glee. Sakusa sipped his coffee and eyed where the wooden table was fraying, Atsumu’s voice cut through the awkward silence again and Sakusa raised his eyes as he spoke. “Samu yer hair looks like shit, ya gotta redye it or shave it off.” Osamu looked up from his phone and narrowed his eyes. 

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Osamu said pointedly and Atsumu recoiled slightly, hand reaching to touch the stray bangs on his forehead. 

“The hell’s wrong with my hair?” Atsumu asked. 

“It’s half brown half blonde,” Suna said, side eyeing Atsumu, his words held no venom. “It’s grown too much, ya either need to cut it or redye.” Suna finished. Atsumu glanced at Sakusa for guidance who shrugged. 

“Fine maybe I’ll just cut it down to the brown!” Atsumu said and Osamu shrugged. 

“Do whatever the hell ya want.” Osamu said nonchalantly, Atsumu tapped his foot on the ground, suddenly more self conscious, Sakusa eyed him and suddenly a memory sparked in his mind. 

“Oh! I forgot, wait here-“ Sakusa said and stood, walking out of the room and went up the stairs. Suna watched him walk away, Atsumu smiled and sipped his coffee. A minute later Sakusa reappeared with something behind his back, his hands behind him clasped a small plastic bag. 

“What’s this?” Atsumu asked with a beaming smile. 

“Well you said you’re cousins used to put clips in your hair-“ Sakusa started, now Osamu and Suna were intrigued, they stared at him from where he stood a few feet from the table. “And I thought... I thought that was cute, and... since your hair is getting longer, whether you cut it or not, you can always use these during practice or whenever.” Sakusa fumbled through his sentence before putting the plastic bag on the table and standing there awkwardly, his hands wound their way into the pockets of his jeans. Atsumu stared at the bag then at Sakusa, who nodded his head towards the bag, Atsumu smiled and opened it; there was about four packs of hair clips, some colourful and some neutral, and one pack even had a row of butterfly clips. 

“No way!!” Atsumu said loudly, Suna and Osamu leaned forward to get a better look. “I can’t believe ya remembered Omi!” Atsumu said as he took out a package of clips (barrettes) and stared at Sakusa in disbelief who nodded slightly, unsure of how to receive the compliment at the moment. 

“Awe cute.” Suna commented and leaned back in his chair, his gaze switching between Sakusa and Atsumu, Osamu had a small smile as the memory of his younger cousins placing the clips in his and Atsumu’s hair had flooded his mind. 

“We should put some in!” Atsumu said as he glanced around the table, Suna eyed him pointedly and Osamu’s shrugged. “Come on!” Atsumu said as he grabbed the bag and walked into the living room. “Samu on the floor.” Atsumu commanded and Osamu sighed but sat on the floor nonetheless, knowing his twin wouldn’t give up until his hair was decorated. “Rin- here” Atsumu passed him a packet of clips, then turned towards Sakusa, “Oh can they use some, at least for now?” Atsumu glanced back at Sakusa who was in the entry to the living room. 

“Course, they aren’t expensive.” Sakusa said, Atsumu smiled and sat on the couch, then he beckoned Sakusa over who followed and sat across from him on the couch. 

“How do you even open these?” Suna asked from where he sat on the floor, struggling to bend it properly. 

“Here.” Osamu extended his hand and Suna placed the clip in it, watching as Osamu bent it back and the clip snapped open, then bent it back to close it again. 

“Ah.” Suna nodded and took the clip back, than began brushing back Osamu’s bangs lightly. Atsumu turned his attention back to Sakusa, then started to give him a demonstration on how to open the clip, Sakusa stopped him. 

“I have two older sisters don’t worry.” Sakusa said as he took a pink clip and flicked it open easily before leaning forward and tucking Atsumu’s hair behind his ear. 

“Two?” Atsumu asked, distracted by the hand that was touching his ear.

“Yeah, they’re a lot older than me though, but yeah, I can even braid.” Sakusa said with a low chuckle and Atsumu smiled, giggling at the image of a young Sakusa braiding his sisters’ hair. 

“Is that all your siblings?” Suna asked from the floor, hearing the conversation since they were a mere foot away from them. 

“Two older sisters and one older brother.” Sakusa replied as he snapped the clip shut.

“Youngest then.” Osamu commented as Suna placed another clip in his hair, Sakusa nodded as he reached for another clip. 

“Yeah but I felt like an only child after I was thirteen, they were already busy with friends and high school and college so I never really saw them.” Sakusa said absentmindedly, his focus on Atsumu’s hair. 

“I get that.” Suna replied, leaning back, satisfied with his clips in Osamu’s hair. There were about four black clips scattered around the front of his face, his bangs were off his forehead, one lime green clip sat behind his right ear. Osamu picked up a clip and eyed Suna. 

“Yer turn.” Osamu said with a smile and Suna nodded, happy to participate.

“I don’t have any siblings.” Suna said as Osamu pushed back the hair that framed his face, Sakusa glanced over and nodded. “So I never got to do any of this...” He trailed off, Osamu leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to his cheek, Sakusa and Atsumu watched quietly, Suna smiled sadly. 

“Yer turn.” Atsumu said and gestured to Sakusa’s curls, Sakusa raised an eyebrow but smiled. Atsumu looked adorable, he looked younger, the bangs that hung in his face when his hair wasn’t gelled were tucked delicately back, swooped to opposite sides. Sakusa had added in extra clips behind the one’s that actually held his hair in place, they were all bright colours, and for good measure he placed a green butterfly clip by his left ear. 

“Alright hit me.” Sakusa said and leaned forward slightly as he felt Atsumu’s calloused hand brush his hair from his forehead. After a minute of silence Sakusa spoke again. “I know how you feel Rin.” Suna glanced over at hearing Sakusa use his given name. Osamu snapped a purple clip in his hair, he smiled at Sakusa who dipped his chin slightly. Suna closed his eyes, letting Osamu pet his head gently. Sakusa smiled as he also closed his eyes, happy he was getting to know Atsumu’s friends and family, he felt... warm and fuzzy, like that small buzz of excitement he got before a game, but it was more warm, syrupy feeling. Atsumu gently pushed the barrettes into his unruly hair, giggling slightly as he did so. The four worked in silence, Sakusa peeked open an eyes as he felt Atsumu’s hands leave him to pat gently against his thigh. 

“Oh my god Omi ya look so cute.” Atsumu almost squealed, Suna and Osamu were all decorated too, they glanced at the pair on the couch and Osmau snorted when he saw Sakusa’s hair. 

“Ha, all butterflies?” Suna chuckled and Sakusa raised a brow at Atsumu who was giggling. 

“I couldn’t help it.” Atsumu said with a smile, Sakusa rolled his eyes slightly and raised a hand to feel his hair. Atsumu had somehow managed to pull back his front pieces so that they were now neatly pressed against the sides of his head, he could feel the plastic shape of the butterflies, he felt small bits of frizzy hair peeking out from behind the clips. Sakusa let out a small chuckle, he could only imagine hat he looked like and Atsumu beamed, just as he was going to open his mouth the sound of a lock turning made them direct their attention to the front door. 

“I’m home!” Nagisa called. Atsumu looked around and started giggling, they all had clips in their hair, if they had any makeup on they would look like they were either coming or going to a lolita drag concert. “Boys?” Nagisa called as he removed her shoes and jacket. 

“In here!” Suna called, a moment later Nagisa appeared around the corner. 

“Ah good morning! I finished the maintenance early-“ She cut herself off when he saw the colourful clips. “Ah oh my goodness!” Nagisa grinned and walked into the living room smiling at all of them. “So wha-what exactly is all this?” She giggled. 

“Omi brought em’!” Atsumu beamed and Sakusa nodded, not quite able to meet her gaze, worried for her reaction. 

“That’s so adorable!” Sakusa looked up. “Reminds me of when yer cousins used to put them in your hair!” Nagisa smiled and eyed Osamu on the floor with his lime and black clips, stifling a giggle. “Wait- lemme grab my phone I need a picture!” Nagisa said as he ducked back around the corner, Atsumu and Osamu rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“Sorry.” Atsumu whispered and Sakusa waved his hand. 

“It’s fine.” Sakusa said and Atsumu reached out and grasped his hand. 

“Thanks Omi.” Atsumu said as he met Sakusa’s gaze, it was pretty hard to keep a straight face looking at his usually serious boyfriend with neon butterfly clips in his hair. Sakusa squeezed Atsumu’s hand in response as Nagisa reappeared. 

“Kay come ere’ stand over ere’.” Nagisa waved them over to the window by the kitchen table. The four stood and gathered. Osmau slung an arm around Suna, pulling him close, Suna smiled in response. Sakusa did the same to Atsumu who leaned back against his chest as Nagisa counted down and snapped some pictures. All of them looked ridiculous, Atsumu wondered if this could be considered blackmail material for when he was in the big leagues, but he didn’t care- his heart felt tight as he saw Sakusa smiling genuinely, looking so ironic it was criminal; a tall broad man with dark features and then bright neon clips- butterflies nonetheless. Atsumu’s heart swelled as he glanced up at Sakusa after the photo was over, Suna and Osamu greeted Nagisa properly and Nagisa cooed as he tucked Osamu’s hair back again, muttering about how adorable he was when he was younger and complimenting Suna for how cute he looked with his hair away from his face. 

“I love you.” Atsumu breathed quietly, Sakusa had kept his arm around Atsumu’s shoulder. He dropped his gaze from Nagisa when he heard Atsumu’s words, he glanced down, a smile on his lips, Atsumu turned in his grip and wrapped his arms around Sakusa, pressing his cheek against the black cotton of his shirt. Sakusa smiled, he felt that fuzzy feeling back in his gut as he wrapped his arms around Atsumu fully. 

“You look ridiculous.” Sakusa mumbled into Atsumu’s brightly coloured hair after a few seconds. 

“Well ya do too so,” Atsumu leaned back and grinned, brown eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“Have ya had breakfast?” Nagisa asked, snapping Sakusa and Atsumu out of their haze. Atsumu shook his head and dropped his hands from around Sakusa’s waist. 

“Just some coffee.” Atsumu replied as he walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. Sakusa sat down at the table where Suna and Osamu were. Sakusa was half-listening to Atsumu and Nagisa chat as they began to cook when a poke to his hand made him turn his head. 

“Hey.” Osamu said quietly, retracting his hand. “Thanks.” Sakusa was slightly puzzled,Osamu looked pointedly at Suna in the chair beside him, who was smiling as he watched Nagisa and Atsumu in the kitchen, the clips made his voluminous hair more flat, Sakusa could see the clench of his jaw as he smiled tightly, assuming it was because Suna wanted exactly what Sakusa wanted- a loving family. His heart gave a a small pang, Sakusa looked back at Osamu who then nodded at Atsumu, who laughed as he cracked eggs into a pan. 

“Course.” Sakusa replied and Osamu nodded before placing his hand on Suna’s shoulder, Suna relaxed his jaw and smiled properly, he turned his head to look lovingly back at Osamu. Sakusa watched the exchange of glances between Suna and Osamu, it seemed like nothing but pure warmth, like they were communicating with just their eyes. Osamu leaned forward and whispered something into Suna’s ear, who giggled in response and whispered back. Sakusa tore his gaze back to Atsumu, who looked so _so_ cute with all the colourful clips, Sakusa was so happy he’d picked them up, he’d have to make sure to grab a couple pictures for himself before he leaves. 

_Before he leaves._

Sakusa felt black swirl in his stomach at the idea that he’d have to pack up and leave later on that day. He’d had so much fun, it felt like the warm and loving family experience he’d never gotten. He glanced at Suna who was talking quietly to Osamu; _I can see why Rin ikes it here._ Sakusa’s mind said, he liked it here too. He exhaled though his nose as Atsumu caught his eye, a spatula in hand and winked at him before turning back to the stove. Sakusa almost melted, he smiled as he laid his chin in his palm and watched Atsumu cook, ignoring the tugging of his hair from all the small clips. 

A little past four p.m. Sakusa was all packed up and ready to leave. 

“Yer welcome anytime.” Nagisa said and opened her arms, asking for a hug. Sakusa almost hesitated but stepped forward and leaned down, feeling Nagisa squeeze him. It didn’t feel gross, he didn’t want to shove her away, it felt homely and familiar, Sakusa resisted the urge to stay like that longer, god knew how long it had been since any one of his parents had given him a hug. “Please come back soon okay? And if this one is a pain-“ Nagisa poked Atsumu who stood beside Sakusa. “Just give em’ a little smack on the head.” Atsumu began to protest but Sakusa cut him off with a: 

“Will do.” Atsumu spluttered in protest but Osamu cut him off too. 

“Safe trip back.” Osamu said, Suna nodded. 

“Good to see you again Kiyoomi.” Suna said as he dipped his head, neon purple clips still in his dark hair. Sakusa nodded, looking between the three. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Sakusa bowed slightly and Nagisa smiled. 

“I do mean come here anytime okay?” Nagisa was smiling but her hazel eyes were serious, Sakusa nodded as he bent over and grabbed his bag, slinging it across his shoulder. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Atsumu called as he walked out the door, Sakusa gave one last wave to the trio before stepping out alongside Atsumu. As the door shut Sakusa felt a wave of sadness wash over him again, Atsumu must have felt the same because he gripped Sakusa’s forearm gently. Neither of them said anything, they just stood in the porch for a minute, hearing the distant sounds of the neighbour-hood and the crisp call of birdsong before silently moving to the car, Sakusa tucked his bag in the trunk and they drove back to the station, Atsumu made light conversation, joking about how they could FaceTime each other to help with classes, Sakusa nodded, only half-listening, he was already dreading going back to his apartment, where he would spent his nights alone again. Atsumu pulled into the parking lot and sighed as he turned off the key. Sakusa’s jaw was clenched, he knew what was coming, they both did, neither one of them wanted to start it. After a few minutes of silence Atsumu spoke up. “So when should I see ya again?” He said quietly. 

“How about you come to Tokyo next weekend?” Sakusa asked, turning towards Atsumu. He’d been thinking about it on the ride over. Atsumu’s eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Sure, should I come later on Saturday too?” Sakusa hummed, he had already made a plan. 

“Why don’t you come over Friday?” Sakusa asked, a smile playing on his lips. Atsumu tilted his head, slightly puzzled. 

“But ya have practice from 10-2 on Saturday?” 

“Yeah but we can have Friday night and I figured you could familiarize yourself with my place and Tokyo while I’m out. You’re probably going to need to know the basic areas since MSBY will probably have us boarding there between games or as a home base.” Sakusa added, Atsumu hummed in thought. 

“Well I have practice from 4-6 on Friday, but I could catch a dinner train and be there around 10p.m. Or that too late?” Atsumu asked. 

“I don’t mind, I just need to be up by 9:30 on Saturday so that’s not a big deal.” Atsumu smiled at Sakusa’s words. 

“So Friday?” Atsumu asked, a grin starting to form on his face. 

“Friday.” Sakusa said, Atsumu chuckled and leaned forward, reaching out to cup Sakusa’s cheek as Sakusa leaned forward too, meeting him halfway, they shared a soft warm kiss, when Sakusa pulled back he couldn’t contain a small laugh. 

“What?” Atsumu asked, a smile still on his lips. 

“Nothing, you just still have a clip in your hair.” Sakusa said as he pointed to a pink clip that Atsumu had forgotten, it was above his ear. 

“Oh right.” Atsumu brought a hand up to remove it but Sakusa stopped him. 

“You should keep it in, it looks cute.” Sakusa said, Atsumu lowered his hand and felt heat on his face. 

“Ya should’ve kept some in,” Atsumu gestured to Sakusa’s curls, unrestrained by the butterfly clips. “makes ya look more approachable.” Atsumu teased. 

“But how will people know I’m a top three ace spiker if I wear butterfly clips?” Sakusa mused. 

“Oh they’ll still know.” Atsumu said as his gaze trailed down Sakusa body- he had gotten changed after lunch. His thighs were now clad in black skinny jeans, and he had slung on a long sleeved black t-shirt, it was such a simple outfit- so why did he look so good? All his features were already stark, then the contrast with his pale skin, wearing black made Sakusa seem commanding and domineering. Sakuas watched Atsumu’s eyes and smirked. 

“I’m going to miss you.” Sakusa mumbled, “Well I know you’re going to miss undressing me with your eyes at least.” Sakusa teased. 

“I’m gonna miss undressing ya period Omi.” Atsumu met his dark eyes and smiled, willing himself not to cry, he knew he would only have to wait another five and a half days to see Sakusa again. The late afternoon sun shone down, Atsumu saw specks of amber hiding in Sakusa’s eyes, a small detail he hadn’t yet noticed, he let out a soft sigh as he raised his hand and stoked Sakusa’s cheek softly. Sakusa used to hate physical touch, for a brief moment he wanted to ask Atsumu to wash his hands, but he let is slip as he felt the warm hand on his cheek, choosing instead to lean into it, his eyelashes fluttering. They stayed like that for a minute before Sakusa opened his eyes and hummed, Atsumu was still watching him. 

“Why don’t you take a picture it will last longer.” Sakusa mumbled. 

“Can I?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa sighed, leaning back as Atsumu retracted his hand and pulled out his cellphone. “Lean against the door.” Atsumu commanded and leaned back against his own car door, trying to get a wide view, Sakusa shuffled back into position. “Now put one leg up, rest it higher on the floor.” Atsumu said and Sakusa nodded, placing his right leg up slightly and his left leg against the small wall by the console. “I know your shoes are clean don’t worry.” Atsumu said as he adjusted the settings on his phone, Sakusa nodded and got more comfortable, stretching out his legs more. “Yes that’s perfect!” Atsumu said as Sakusa tilted his head slightly, face blank. “Come on Omi smile.” Atsumu peeked around his phone to Sakusa. 

“I don’t like smiling for pictures.” Sakusa commented and rolled his shoulders, his little “I’m uncomfortable” quirk. 

“Okay okay.” Atsumu dropped it and took more pictures, Sakusa got more confident as Atsumu directed him, eventually a small smile played on his lips from seeing Atsumu taking his picture; brown eyes focused, the one side of his bangs were still out of his face. “There we go, now yer smiling.” Atsumu said quietly as he snapped more pictures. Almost six leg position changes later Atsumu lowered his phone and looked through them briefly. “You’ll have to post these Omi, I’ll send them to ya.” Atsumu said as he selected the photos and sent them to Sakusa. 

“Great, your turn.” Sakusa said and shifted, grabbing his own phone out. 

“Uh now?” Atsumu asked. 

“Uh yeah.” Sakusa said as he gestured for Atsumu to lean back. 

“But ya already got some of me with all the clips in my hair earlier?” Atsumu asked, remembering how Sakusa had snapped a few pictures after their late breakfast. 

“Lighting is good right now.” Sakusa muttered and adjusted his settings, Atsumu had to agree, and he liked taking pictures, he liked the attention and he felt comfortable in front of a camera. Atsumu put his phone in the console and put a leg on his seat, his elbow against the steering wheel as he looked out the windshield nonchalantly. 

“Now who’s not smiling.” Sakusa mumbled and Atsumu narrowed his eyes, turning back towards the camera, smiling naturally. “Better.” Sakusa muttered and hit capture. After they giggled about the pictures and exchanged them Atsumu sighed deeply. 

“Guess I should let ya go huh?”

“Probably.” Sakusa said, glancing at the dash clock, it was almost four forty-five and Sakusa’s train was leaving at five p.m. Atsumu smiled sadly and nodded, turning back to open his door, Sakusa did the same, ensuring to pat his pockets as he stepped out, doing his checklist for his keys, wallet, phone and a mask. 

“Good?” Atsumu asked as he popped the trunk. 

“Yes.” Sakusa said, slipping on a face mask as he walked over and slung his bag over his shoulder, looping his sweater through he handle in case it was cold on the train. Atsumu reached for his hand and Sakusa interlaced their fingers as they walked into the station. 

“Now boarding train 95 to Tokyo Central from platform 4.” A voice said over the speakers, Atsumu nodded and Sakusa and him walked hand in hand down to platform four, the walk felt too short, everything felt too short, it felt like Sakusa had only just gotten there and now he was leaving again. Atsumu pouted as Sakusa stopped, exhaling slightly, then using his free hand to pull off a loop of his mask, looking down at Atsumu. 

“So Friday?” Sakusa said, hoping to keep the goodbye light and make Atsumu excited for the next weekend. 

“Friday.” Atsumu confirmed and squeezed Sakusa’s hand. 

“Drive back safe.” Sakusa said quietly. 

“I will, text me updates and when ya get home ok?” Atsumu’s brown eyes were almost watery as he spoke, Sakusa nodded, swallowing a small lump in his throat as they stared at each other. 

“I love you.” They said at the same time and they both smiled. Atsumu dropped Sakusa’s hand and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist and squeezing him tightly, inhaling in his cologne and thinking that maybe if he just didn’t move he could stay there forever. Sakusa hugged him back, pressing his lips to Atsumu’s hair and pressing his cheek against his head after, wishing for the same thing. 

“Train 95 for Tokyo will be departing in five minutes.” The voice spoke and Atsumu sighed as he pulled back, looking back up at Sakusa and raising a hand to cup his jaw again, Sakusa did the same and leaned down- pressing their lips together. Neither one could really care about the stares right now, even if they had both recently signed contracts to become pro volleyball players the general public didn’t know their names or faces yet. So they kissed until Atsumu was short of breath and Sakusa’s cheeks were flushed. 

“I love you.” Atsumu whispered against Sakusa’s lips, Sakusa smiled and lifted up Atsumu’s hand, pressing a kiss to it gently. 

“Love you.” Sakusa mumbled before they dropped hands and Sakusa readjusted his bag, turning to walk towards the narrow doors of the train. 

“Safe travels! Text me!” Atsumu shouted as Sakusa turned back and waved, he had put his mask back on but Atsumu could see the corners of his eyes crinkling, indicating his smile. Sakusa gave his ticket to the conductor and stepped onto the train, disappearing from Atsumu’s line of sight. “Love you.” Atsumu whispered as he watched the space where Sakusa had just stood. He waited until the train lurched forward and then he turned and walked back to his car, hands in his pockets as he tried to smile. As soon as he stepped into his car he felt a small sob bubble in his throat. “Calm down.” He told himself as he started the car, not sure why he felt so sad and broken seeing Sakusa leave again, he was going to see him in less than a week, why did he feel so...hollow? He pushed the thought from his brain as he turned on music and cranked it up, singing loudly all the way back to his house, hoping it would drown out the feeling in his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I’m so sorry for the super slow update I’ve been so busy with school so have some smut as an apology lol, next time is: Atsumu goes to Tokyo, will he finally lose his v-card...? Maybe. 
> 
> Again so sorry, been caught up in school, personal life and also reading other fanfics and once I start I don’t stop- they take over my life ha. 
> 
> Anyways, take care,
> 
> Omiohmy


	16. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ya get a short update for rn before I get too wrapped up in schoolwork during the week!
> 
> Next time, date night(s)!
> 
> (Sakusa is such a good boy I love him)

The following days went by fast. Atsumu chose to bury himself in school to make time go by faster and Sakusa spent every day thinking about ways he could impress Atsumu once he would arrive on the weekend. 

“What should I do?” Sakusa mumbled as he sat on the bench at practice on Thursday. 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you going to take him to a bar or something?” Komori asked as he bent over and touched his toes. Sakusa wrinkled his nose. 

“I don’t really like bars, I made an acceptation because it was Sumu’s birthday.” Sakusa replied, the idea of being in another sweaty pit of people didn’t sound very interesting to him, although it was nice to step out of his comfort zone.

“Fine.” Komori said as he bent back up “Why not a late dinner with appetizers and drinks and stuff?” Sakusa hummed “But Miya does seem like the type of guy to enjoy bars.” Komori added. 

“What do you mean ‘the type’? Sakusa asked, genuinely confused as to what Komori meant. 

“I just mean that he seems to enjoy partying, so why not take him to do something he likes? If you’re anxiety isn’t too bad.” Komori added, Sakusa nodded. 

“Okay, I think I can manage that for a night. Any suggestions?” Sakusa asked. 

“I’ll make a list.” Komori said with a smile. 

“So yer gonna go tomorrow?” Nagisa asked, a hand on her hip as she stood in the kitchen on Thursday afternoon, the twins had just gotten back from their after school practice. 

“Yeah if that’s okay.” Atsumu mumbled, standing awkwardly. Nagisa hummed and turned back to her pot of rice. 

“That’s fine as long as yer back and ready for school on Monday.” 

“Ya mean it?” Atsumu beamed. 

“Sure.” Nagisa added, turning to smile. 

“Thanks mom!” Atsumu smiled and gave her a hug, Nagisa grinned and hugged him back. 

“Tch.” Osamu commented from the living room. 

“What’s that noise for?” Atsumu asked as he stopped hugging Nagisa. 

“Just that yer getting special treatment.” Osamu commented as he scrolled on his phone. Atsumu bristled: 

“How the hell am I getting special treatment? Rin gets to stay over during the week!” Atsumu shot back. 

“Because Rin’s life isn’t great right now and he needs refuge here.” Osamu said easily. 

“Well Omi hasn’t exactly had a perfect life and he lives almost seven hours away so ya could stop being such a bastard about it!” Atsumu shouted, Nagisa sighed and went to interject but Osmau stood up off the couch and shouted back. 

“Shut the fuck up! Just because you and yer perfect MSBY top volleyball contracted boyfriend are gonna be living together soon and living the dream doesn’t mean I’m not gonna keep giving Rin any special treatment! He needs me!” Atsumu processed the words for a half a second. 

“I didn’t make ya quit Sumu. You chose to. And this isn’t about Rin.” Atsumu punctuated his words, anger boiling inside him, knowing that the root of Osamu’s anger was because of volleyball- though he’d have to drag the confession out if him. Osmau looked mildly hurt, his lips drew a tight line. The topic of one twin being ‘better’ and now the fact that Atsumu was going to be pursing an athletic career was scary; his lifelong best friend was going to leave him in the dust. The argument wasn’t about Suna or Sakusa, it was about _him._

“Oh fuck off.” Osamu muttered as he walked past the kitchen and went up the stairs. Atsumu stood still, thinking through the argument. 

“Go apologize.” Nagisa’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“What? Why should I-“ 

“Go!” Nagisa ordered and pointed towards the stairs. Atsumu sighed and followed up the stairs, muttering. 

“Samu.” Atsumu said as he banged on the door. “Hey Samu open up!” Osamu didn’t reply. “Hey dumbass open the fucking door we gotta talk about this!” Atsumu shouted, Nagisa rolled her eyes from where she was in the kitchen. A few footfalls were heard and then Osmau flung open the door, grey eyes narrowed. “Hey talk to me.” Atsumu said as he put a hand on the door in case Osamu decided to close it on him. 

“The hell do you care.” Osamu shot back. 

“Because this obviously isn’t about ‘special treatment’” Atsumu moved his free hand in mock quotation marks. “or boyfriends, yer upset..” Atsumu said quietly. Osamu huffed out a breath but stepped away from the door and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. “Samu what’s up?” Atsumu asked gingerly, the anger leaving his system fast, replaced by a dull worry. 

“I dunno.” Osamu said, still looking at the floor. 

“Well come on.” Atsumu said as he walked into the room, “Tell me what’s on yer mind, yer obviously pissy about something.” He said as he sat down beside his twin. Osamu sighed and threaded his fingers together. 

“Rin’s home life is shit and the fact that ya got a great boyfriend and a volleyball career is just....” Osamu went quiet. “It’s frustrating.” He finished. Atsumu processed his words. 

“So it’s just a lot?” Atsumu said quietly, Osamu nodded. 

“A lot.” Osamu said quietly as he rubbed his fingers together absentmindedly. “It’s all stacking up against me...” Atsumu was silent, Osamu was never the ‘emotional’ one he wasn’t sure what to do to make his brother feel better about everything, Osamu was usually the one cheering him up. 

“Well hey,” Atsumu started slowly, putting a hand on Osamu’s shoulder. “not like I’m never gonna see ya, and I bet Rin’s gonna be playing pro-volleyball and who says you can’t?” Atsumu asked, a small smile on his lips. 

“I just...” Osamu struggled with the words “I just don’t know if I can live with myself if I’m surrounded by everyone I know doin’ volleyball.” 

“Well who says ya gotta pay attention?” Atsumu asked. 

“I say.” Osamu replied. “Especially if Rin’s gonna play after High School, especially if we’re gonna stay together.” Atsumu hummed in thought. 

“Well tune it out.” Atsumu said, thinking that was an easy solution. 

“Ya just don’t get it Sumu.” Osamu said quietly, his hands separated and balled up into fists. “Ya have a passion and a drive for... fucking existence, I got a boyfriend that knows what he wants- and I don’t know what I want!” Osamu’s voice raised in pitch at the end of his sentence, his eyes were still on the carpet. 

_Ah so this isn’t about me at all._ Atsumu’s mind commented. 

“Hey Samu.” Atsumu squeezed his brothers shoulder lightly. “Just because ya don’t know now doesn’t mean ya aren’t gonna know next week, or next month or next year- ya got time.” Osamu relaxed his fingers slightly but still gritted his teeth. 

“What if I never find my passion Sumu, huh? What then.” His words had some venom interlaced, Atsumu ignored it. 

“Then I’ll come and kick yer ass.” Atsumu said easily, slapping his hand on Osamu’s shoulder. “Can’t have my brother be a no one, we were _both_ destined for greatness.” Osamu sighed and was still still for a moment before nodding slightly. 

“I hope I can figure it out soon.” Osamu mumbled. 

“Don’t worry ya still have time to figure it out, and don’t lose complete focus- we still haveta play the Inter High, Spring Tournament and Nationals, don’t be ducking out on me yet.” Atsumu grumbled as he dropped his hand and stood. Osamu nodded as Atsumu looked down at him. “Well I’m gonna go pack.” Atsumu said as he started walking towards the door, he stopped when he heard his brothers monotonous voice. 

“Hey Sumu-“ Atsumu stopped and turned his head, Osamu was looking him in the eye again, grey eyes still slightly steely. “Thanks.” Osamu muttered. Atsumu processed the words for a moment before commenting:

“Ew.” as he swiftly slid out the door, Osamu bristled and started shouting back. 

“Hey asshole I try to have a nice conversation and ya say ‘ew’?! What kinda bastard does that!” Osamu shouted as he stood and went to run after Atsumu who was already locking the door to his room. Atsumu giggled as he heard Osamu shouting, from downstairs Nagisa rolled her eyes and continued stirring the rice. 

  
  


“Safe travels.” Nagisa said as she hugged Atsumu, he was at the station, ready to leave for the train bound for Tokyo. 

“Love ya.” Atsumu mumbled into Nagisa’s shoulder. When he pulled back he eyed Osamu, who reluctantly came along. 

“See ya.” Atsumu waved at his brother. 

“Don’t pass out drunk in the street.” Osamu muttered, Atsumu stuck his tongue out and then waved as he started waking away, duffle bag strewn over his shoulder. 

“Text when ya get there!” Nagisa shouted “Make good choices!” Atsumu nodded and smiled as he gave one last wave and disappeared into the crowd of people. 

Sakusa’s phone buzzed, he had two new text messages, the first was from Komori. 

Komori: “Ready for your date? ;)” Sakusa rolled his eyes as the typed a reply. 

Sakusa: “Yup. Reservations are done, should be good.” His phone buzzed instantly. 

Komori: “Great! Have fun Cuz!” Sakusa closed the message and looked at the second one. 

Sumu: “Robot says I’ll be arriving in 30 mins.” Sakusa’s phone buzzed again. 

Sumu: “So excited!! :)” Sakusa smiled as he typed. 

Omi: “Okay, let me know what platform you’re at and I’ll meet you halfway.” Sakusa nodded to himself and did a final check in his bathroom mirror. He was clad in black skinny jeans, hugging his lean legs, a black t-shirt was seen from underneath of his black blazer, accented with silver; one of his recent purchases. Sakusa messed with his hair for a minute, thinking hair gel would be too much for a simple night out, he resorted to attempting to push back the bits that fell onto his forehead and sighing when they didn’t stay. 

“Guess this’ll do.” Sakusa muttered as he turned off the light and walked back to his front door, he fished out his phone. The time was 9:45, he had about 15-20 minutes to pick up something and grab Atsumu at the station. Sakusa smiled to himself at his plan, he patted his pockets- doing his check. “Keys, wallet, phone, masks.” Sakusa muttered as he slipped on his shoes and locked the door behind him. 

Atsumu was practically vibrating in his seat. 

“Train 95 for Tokyo will be arriving in- 5 minutes, please gather your belongings and we wish you safe travels.” Atsumu squeezed his hand around his duffel bag, he was so excited, it felt like the night was still so young, he bounced his leg as he smiled to himself, looking out the window at the passing scenery as it gradually became more of a concrete jungle. 

“Wow.” Atsumu muttered to himself as he saw the neon lights of the city, starstruck, last time he was in Tokyo he’d hardly seen anything, just the hotel, the training centre and a hole in the wall bar. He was excited to have Sakusa- a near tour guide to show him around for a few days. Atsumu felt the train begin to slow and he grinned as he waited, he pulled out his phone as he texted Sakusa. 

Sumu: “I’m here :))” 

Sakusa was just pulling into the parking lot when he received the text, he smiled before grabbing his mask and looping it around his ears, then grabbing a cone-shaped package and he stepped out of the car, using his free hand to text as he walked into the station. 

Omi: “Which platform?” 

Sumu: “Uhhh platform 7.” Sakusa nodded as he began walking, eyeing the signs as he strode down the near empty hall. 

Atsumu stepped off the train and took a deep breath, confirming that he was in fact at Platform 7 and he hadn’t misheard the announcement, he slung his bag high on his shoulder as he eyed his phone and the signs, working his way down to the lower numbers. Atsumu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sakusa. 

Sakusa was standing tall, a bouquet of white roses in one hand, his phone in the other. He was wearing black jeans and _goddammit_ a blazer, it made his shoulders look even _wider_ , the silver buttons gleamed as he walked forward faster. Atsumu was in disbelief, he could cry- flowers and dressed up? All for him? He sniffled as he ran forward and Sakusa opened his arms wide as Atsumu crashed against him, Sakusa braced himself as Atsumu wrapped his arms around him. Sakusa used the hand with the roses to take off a loop of his mask and stared down at Atsumu who had his face buried in his chest. 

“Hey Sumu, long time no see.” Sakusa said teasingly, Atsumu tightened his arms around Sakusa’s waist before stepping back slightly. Sakusa could see a slight mist in Atsumu’s eyes as he smiled up at him. 

“My god Omi- I missed ya.” Atsumu murmured. “And oh my god roses?!” Atsumu nearly shrieked, eyeing the two-dozen bouquet. The few people in the station gave them the death glare at all the noise and fuss, Sakusa dipped his head politely. “And that blazer-“ Atsumu said lowly, eyes falling to Sakusa’s chest, spreading his fingers across the fine material, feeling every fibre. “You’re trying to kill me.” Atsumu muttered as he glanced back up to Sakusa’s eyes. 

“That’s the idea.” Sakusa murmured as he slipped his phone into his jean pocket and cupped Atsumu’s cheek, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips, Atsumu melted and braced himself against Sakusa’s chest, feeling so full of love he could burst. When they pulled back Atsumu felt breathless, he smiled as Sakusa stuck out his arm for Atsumu to grab as they walked from the station. “How was the train?” Sakusa asked as they neared the doors. 

“Oh good,” Atsumu replied “pretty comfortable, so I wore my comfy clothes sorry.” Atsumu gestured to his black joggers and athletic hoodie. 

“Don’t worry we’re gonna go home and get changed then we’re heading out. If you’re still up for it.” Sakusa added as Atsumu swung open the door, dropping his hand from Sakusa’s forearm. 

_Home._ Atsumu almost cried. 

“Of course!” Atsumu beamed, excited to see what kind of events Sakusa had planned for the evening. 

“Perfect, reservations are at 10:45” Sakusa commented as he unlocked his car and Atsumu placed his bag in the back. Sakusa glanced around at the near empty parking lot and pulled Atsumu in by the waist, pressing his back to the trunk of his car as he gripped Atsumu’s hip and leaned down, Atsumu let out a small breath as Sakusa pressed their lips togther, Atsumu let a small moan escape as he carded his hand through Sakusa’s hair. 

“Mm- Omi-“ Atsumu mumbled against Sakusa’s lips as they moved synchronously, Sakusa’s tongue swiped across Atsumu’s lower lip and he keened, Sakusa pulled away after a minute and left Atsumu panting slightly as he leaned against the car. 

“The rest is for later.” Sakusa said, a glint in his eye. Atsumu nodded wordlessly, drunk off of the kiss. “Hop in.” Sakusa said with a chuckle as he went to open Atsumu’s door for him. 

“Such a gentleman Omi.” Atsumu said after he’d collected his thoughts and stepped into the car. He watched as Sakusa closed the door. _Okay ya got approximately five seconds- adjust yer boner!_ Atsumu’s mind said quickly, Atsumu shoved a hand down his pants and pulled his erection taught so it could deflate against his waistband, he sighed at the relief as he removed his hand just in time for Sakusa to open his car door and step in. 

“Ready?” Sakusa asked with a slight smirk as he did up his seatbelt placing the roses on the backseat. 

“Ready.” Atsumu replied as he buckled up his seatbelt. 

**Author's Note:**

> they so gay i love them.  
> Feel free to comment with suggestions or any ideas I should change.


End file.
